


It's Okay

by Silver_Spirit



Series: We'll Make It [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys be struggling, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, even if you dont see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Spirit/pseuds/Silver_Spirit
Summary: Yeosang was normal before, until he wasn't,Wooyoung had to be strong for the friend who couldn't be.Yunho smiled for those who couldn't,whilst Mingi was struggling to stay afloat.And Jongho just knew too much
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: We'll Make It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731529
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The attempted Rape/Non-Con occurs in the first chapter so I urge you to skip this opening if you must. The final section (after the ---) should be fine but read at your own discretion.  
> That being said welcome to the Prequel. I have no scheduled updates but have made a lot of progress (surprisingly) so I am hopeful I will finish this story fairly quickly. My only woe in this whole thing is how to string scenes together. Watch me agonise over this for weeks rather than the actual writing. :)  
> Anyways, enjoy this teaser and I'll keep working.  
> Stay safe everyone x

Thumping bass was echoing through every room in the lavish house, littered with drunk teens and discarded plastic cups. A head of purple hair was pushing frantically through the crowd and shouting questions over the music, none of which were answered by inebriated guests and he continued on his way. Just when he seemed to give up ,head whipping around with anxious downturn to his mouth, a voice called from somewhere to his left.

"Wooyoung?" The boy stopped and tripped over the feet of someone, but a strong grip righted him and he found himself face to face with Yeonjun, red face from alcohol but clarity in worried eyes as they ran over the panicked body in front of him. He was dressed in a sports jersey and holey jeans with plain sneakers, light brown contacts glowing in the light. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find him. He said he was going outside 10 minutes ago and I had to pee. When I went out there he was gone and I can't find him-" Before he could continue the fear filled rant Yeonjun pulled him closer to give a comforting hug, something that a few other boys leered at but one glare sent their way made them retreat.

"I'm sure he's fine, he can't have gone far and he doesn't really drink, right? Maybe he went upstairs to get away from the noise for a bit. Does he have his phone?"

"I tried ringing but he didn't answer." The duo made their way over to the staircase, the girl Yeonjun was dancing with before giving a disgusted look before flouncing off. Yeonjun also dialled but the call ended after a few rings. At this Wooyoung began to panic again.

"Don't worry, Yeosang probably wouldn't answer me anyway. We broke up and he has been avoiding me since then."

"Still, that doesn't explain why he wouldn't answer me-"

"Wooyoung, Yeonjun!" Yeji materialised beside them with phone in hand, The phone they had just been calling. Wooyoung recognised the picture on the back that consisted of a selfie they had taken a year ago, both with black hair and Wooyoung hanging off of the other boys neck as they shoved at one another. " I found this at the bottom of the stairs." With a quick thank you they both rushed to the stairs in question and pelted up them, knocking the shoulder of a disgruntled jock as they passed who made to stumble after them.

"Yeosang?! Yeosang?" Wooyoung was desperate now, even if it seemed irrational at the time. A small reply came from down the hall and Wooyoung began barging into each door he saw, quickly followed by Yeonjun who took the other side. The rest of their shouts went unanswered and all the fear in his system did not prepare Wooyoung for the sight he was faced with through a door midway down the hall.

His friend was clawing at the arms of an unfamiliar guy, one Wooyoung barely glanced at, with his hair spread over the sheets in an orange halo. Instead he was focused on the hands cutting of Yeosang's airway as they gripped over the black velvet choker and his state of undress, pants unbuttoned and the loose silky red shirt pushed upwards to expose his stomach. The rage that filled him at that sight gave him strength he never knew he possessed when he made it to the bedside unknowingly. The black boot that connected with the side of the guys face knocked him sideways and off the bed, landing with a groan and a thump.

"Yeosang? It's me, you're okay - it's okay" The boy in question just clung to the arms that were attempting to lift him up, but his head was drooping and he wasn't supporting himself properly. There was no way he had drunk enough to have this affect that quickly so Wooyoung focused on trying to keep him awake.

"Wooyoung!" The shout was unexpected from Yeonjun, whom Wooyoung hadn't even realised had found the room, but it was too late to prevent the fist connecting with his cheek. What hurt more than the actual hit, though, was the side-table that dug into his skull at the force of the blow when he fell against it. Disorientated, Wooyoung could only listen to the sounds of a muffled fight while he tried, once again, to make his way to the bed where Yeosang was out cold. Yeji's soft hand helped him as she lifted him up to sit by his side, and in fear he once again gripped onto his friends face and kept repeating his name.

Wooyoung didn't see Yeonjun and the same jock from the stairs subdue the guy, didn't feel Yeji's comforting grip as her other hand dabbed against the blood dripping down the side of his face. Didn't hear Ryujin's soft exclamation as she had followed her sister, nor her calls of distress down the phone. All he could focus on was that Yeosang wasn't waking up.

\-----

"Mr Jung?" The doctor that appeared from outside the curtain looked the boy up and down as a nurse tied the dressing around his head. Dressed in all black with tight skinny jeans with holes rips, both purposeful and one from his fall that created red scrapes over one knee, and a glittery flowing top tucked in with a low v cut. The blood had stopped flowing head and the only other sign of physical injury was a bruise that had begun blooming on the right cheekbone from the blow. What made him seem more pitiful was the red eyes, and running eyeliner, that searched the doctor's face anxiously.

"Is Yeosang okay?"

"Your friend has suffered less physical injury than yourself, his vocal cords are slightly damaged but should heal in a few days. The bruising around his neck isn't as severe as we had feared and so should heal in the same amount of time. However, we found a heavy sedative in his system that means he won't wake up for while."

"Can I see him?" The doctor paused for a moment but was distracted by his phone. "Okay, I'll be over now." He put it away and gave a sympathetic look. "Let me talk to his parents, they have just arrived." With that he disappeared behind the curtain and the nurse stroked his head before she left as well. Yeonjun passed her on her way out and met his red rimmed eyes with new tears building up. The hug was welcomed and Wooyoung sank into it, refusing to let more tears fall but content with the safety all the same.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Wooyoung nodded against his chest. "I don't know who the guy is, he was invited but I haven't managed to find out by who. The police took him away when the ambulance arrived and Yeji gave a statement. They're here now and I just gave them my statement, in a minute when you're ready they want one from you too. Yeji took Ryujin home and wants you to call her tonight and let her know you're okay." Feeling the grip around his waist tighten Yeonjun frowned and looked down at the purple head of hair that was buried in his torso and shaking. "Wooyoung?" he shook his head but refused to relinquish the grip. Outside the curtain there was a commotion and they both turned towards it when a small woman barged in.

"I don't care, his parents won't be here until tomorrow and they have told me to take care of him." Yeosang's mother was a force to be reckoned with and cared little what others thought, a trait she had passed onto her son. When she saw the bandage and bruise she rushed over and Yeonjun gladly took a step back so she could cup the injured boy's cheeks in her hands. "They just told me you were here as well. Precious boy, are you okay?" That question coupled with motherly concern broke the already cracked dam of Wooyoung's mind, and the tears came without his consent. As he cried he was held against the woman's chest and she caressed his hair while he let it all out. "There, there, I'm here now, your parents will be home tomorrow. It's okay." They were the same words he had whispered to Yeosang in the room, but here they were to comfort him and Wooyoung relinquished all the control he had been keeping for his best friend. Yeonjun valiantly tried to hold his own tears back but Mrs. Kang wouldn't let it slide. He was pulled into the hug as well and the two boys collected themselves again. Sniffling, Wooyoung leant back to look into her eyes.

"Mrs. Kang, please can I see him?" She gave a sad smile and looked at Yeonjun who shook his head, content in knowing the other boy was okay.

"I need to go home, my parents are worried." He walked out reluctantly and Wooyoung was led away from the bed and down a short corridor to the overnight beds. Yeosang was hooked to one machine that read his vitals. Mr. Kang stood so Wooyoung could lower his shaking body into the seat at his bedside. He looked peaceful, like he was taking a nap in Wooyoung's lap which he was prone to doing, but in his heart he knew that his friend's mind was not going to be okay when he woke up; to Wooyoung he looked small in those sheets, ginger hair stark against the white pillowcase.

"The doctors said we should think about a counsellor, I think you should think about it with your parents as well." Wooyoung teared up again, scared for how the assault would affect his bright, loving friend in the future. Realising he probably won't be the same once he woke up.

"I know."

"The police said they want to build a case, but you shouldn't talk to them unless you want to, or feel you can."

"No, I'll tell them everything they want. He doesn't deserve to get away with it." With a shaking hand he gripped the lax digits resting on the hospital sheets, Yeosang's touch firming his resolve. "Screw him, I'll make sure he rots."

\-----

The courtroom was silent as all eyes faced the teenager in the stand, his washed out, gelled hair showing long roots and dark circles under his eyes that showed through the makeup.

"Is there anything further to present to the court." Both sides closed their statements and the collective tension from the audience seats was high. Wooyoung was sat between his parents with his father leaning forward and frowning in a light grey, pristine suit and his mother rubbing his arm gently and discreetly, dressed in a professionally tailored black pencil skirt and white blouse. When Yeosang stepped down for the decision to be made he was held in a similar position, but more raw in dishevelled suits and Wooyoung could see Mrs, Kang gripping him in her arms as if to defend him against the leering face of the defendant.

"The court rules in favour of the prosecution and the defendant will be sentenced to 2 years imprisonment. Dismissed." When the gavel came down Yeosang seemed to disappear from the room in a flash; to find the closest bathroom to hide in Wooyoung knew. The boy in question just sat as people filed out before speaking his mind.

"Did you have something to do with this?" His father sat back and relaxed away from public eye, tilting his head at his son.

"I know you always disprove of these methods, but this time-"

"No." Mrs. Jung moved to stroke her sons head and shared a look with his father at the blunt tone. "I'm glad. Thank you."

"Always sweetie. Yeosang is like our own son, you are our son. How could we let him get away with what he did to Sangie, the pain he caused all of you that were there. He deserves more." The woman met tired brown eyes with grey eyes of steel, and Wooyoung shuffled to curl into her embrace for a second. Mr, Jung's arms came around behind him and they held the position for almost a minute before Wooyoung let out a shaky breath and stood tall.

"I need to find Yeosang. I might not be home for dinner." His parents nodded simultaneously and he strode from the room with purpose, finding Mr. and Mrs. Kang waiting outside the bathroom. They patted him sadly as he passed.

Yeosang was sat on the floor, tears streaming down from his eyes causing the makeup so painstakingly used to shield his tired face from the knowing looks to run. The carefully styled hair was a mess, a result of the fingers buried into the locks as the boy cried into his knees. Wooyoung dropped to kneel, and pulled the tight ball of tense muscle into his embrace. Nothing was said between them but Yeosang wouldn't have heard it anyway. When Wooyoung accidentally brushed over the back of his neck to give a hug a tremor rattled through his frame and the hands were hastily moved to his waist instead.

"I'm sorry..." It was choked but it was something at least. Wooyoung smiled into his hair and let out a low hum. His next words were strong and sure

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Never with me." Yeosang fully let himself go into his friends strength then, going limp and sobbing. Caged by choice he could only feel the arms banded around him. The tears that dropped onto gelled hair went unnoticed in that dark room.


	2. Start Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Yeosang and Wooyoung are at a party and Yeosang is unfortunately the victim of an attempted rape. Yeonjun and Wooyoung get him out. After the incident the perpetrator is taken to court and sentenced thanks to some interference from Wooyoung's parents and the two are left to work out how to move past it.

"I hate my class." Wooyoung looked up from his economics work to see Yeosang sprawled over his bed in the dorm, eyes closed melodramatically and he saves the work he had just done to turn half of his attention that way.

"You're never one to hold back from complaining about, well everything, in your class. However, pray tell what has you so annoyed this time."

"Oh, trust me it's bad. Just when I thought the worst thing to happen was sitting near some bitchy female with a superiority complex the teacher decides to be a greater bitch."

"Firstly, the girl probably feels threatened by the fact you're naturally more gorgeous than her. Secondly, what did the teacher do that means you're now talking about her informally? I thought you liked her?"

"I did like her. Then she announced we were going to be paired with exterior students for a full design; hair, clothes makeup, everything." Wooyoung muffled his laughter but Yeosang still heard, and directed a scandalised gaze to his best friend who finally put the laptop aside.

With his black hair a fluffy mess and a pout Wooyoung drew the other boy into a smothering hug, avoiding his neck, and cooed in jest. "Awww, poor Sangie, you have to actually talk to someone in this class rather than sitting all on your lonesome." The rocking motion was exuberant in the beginning but when he got no reply Wooyoung slowed it down. "Yeosang?"

"You know I'm gonna miss you right?" Although he hummed in acknowledgement, he still waited for the rest. "I'm worried, Woo." The grip tightened marginally and the rocking slowed, cooing to crooning. Carefully, a hand rested in Yeosang's hair and he practically melted at the comfort. "I know it shouldn't be big, but you're right, I haven't talked to anyone new in months who sin't a paid professional. I feel like I've forgotten how to be normal. Plus it's fashion, there is a high probability whoever I get paired with will be a self-righteous twat."

"I have some advice," Yeosang looked up at Wooyoung's soft brown eyes. "As much as I adore your sassy personality, don't start the conversation calling this person a 'self-righteous twat'" The punch to the ribs was expected but Wooyoung went with it and they wrestled on the bed for a minute, Yeosang ending up hovering over the other boy. "Well?"

"Fine, I'll take a leaf out of your book and smother them with love then." He smiled, soft and warm for the other boy. 

"As if you could." Despite the scoff of judgement, Wooyoung still smiled with his whole heart. "You'll be fine Sangie. You're you."

*

The campus was settled in the city but was only a 20 minute drive from the suburbs. It also had partnerships with SNU meaning that for certain courses there was the chance to use the other universities facilities. Fortunately, Yeosang hadn't had to leave the sprawling green of this campus since he started a month ago and was dreading the day they might have to go to SNU. The university didn't have many intermingling students but the Seoul University was basically always rush-hour. He had no idea how they ever got any privacy. As it was he was sat at the back of his classroom trying very hard to ignore the glare being sent his way from the girl next to him. She had really been doing this since he ignored her purred greeting at the beginning of the semester and had apparently taken to openly sneering at him for the majority of the class. It was uncomfortable.

The teacher was going through the list of requirements for the project and he breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the majority of the portfolio wasn't due until the end of the second semester. He couldn't even argue against doing it since it then made up a third of the final portfolio they would hand in. Basically he had no way out of doing the damn partnership and he was perturbed by that. Wooyoung had been gone for four days now as well which had not done any wonders for his mood.

As the class continued the external second year students filtered in, coming from different arts courses and such. Yeosang was blocking out on the murmuring and trying to catch up on some of his missing sleep when the class went silent for a second. Confused he raised his head and saw a tall, slim male walk in and lean into the teacher before locking onto Yeosang's eyes and making his way over. Whispers followed but he paid no mind as he made himself comfortable at Yeosang's table, returning the gesture when the boy bowed.

The only word running through his mind at that moment was, ironically enough, gorgeous. The boy was perfectly proportioned with a wide, commercial smile and had light blue contacts that he knew Wooyoung favoured some of the time. Coupled with lustrous black hair that fell over his head longer on one side the overall effect was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Park Seonghwa and I'll be your partner for your design project." Yeosang openly stared through the thick black glasses he had on. "Um, are you okay?" He jolted and lowered his gaze before replying.

"I'm fine. Nice to meet you. I guess I'm just wondering why a psychology student is helping out the design class." Now, Yeosang might be socially inept but he did pay attention, and one of the school's biggest topics was one Park Seonghwa. A model from the age of 13 the boy had grown up in the spotlight and his enrolment into the university was big news. Yeosang was very familiar with that face as many of the designs he had used for inspiration as he had worked were worn by him. Seonghwa was also in second year psychology so his presence here was throwing off everyone in the room, as was his blindingly white smile.

"Well..." Seonghwa seemed to be choosing his words before answering in a slight whisper. "The professor knows me quite well and asked me to partner with you for the project. Between you and me, she asked me to help you specifically. Must like your designs. I'm excited to see what you come up with." 

Yeosang didn't know how to reply to that and instead slumped in his seat to hide his warm cheeks. Thank god his ears were covered by his beanie because they were on fire too. When he didn't say anything else Seonghwa took it upon himself to continue the conversation. Since the incident, he knew very well the greed that lay behind peoples eyes, making him nervous and also distrusting. People would do cruel things to achieve their desires. Seonghwa was the first person in a while where Yeosang didn't see that; he just looked tired.

"Anyway, I don't have as much time as the others but I'm still second year, so if I give you my number we can sort out when to meet if you need any measurements or to test anything." He passed along his phone number and left in a whirl of whispers and polite smiles, leaving a very confused Yeosang to quietly contemplate what the hell had just happened in the last 10 minutes.

"You look stupid." Nothing like a muttered jab to bring you back to reality, his neighbour glaring at him far more intensely than she had been before. Jolted back to the rest of the class Yeosang could only groan and lay his head back down on the table. This was going to be a long project.

*

Park Seonghwa had thrown him for a loop and as he walked back to accommodation to get ready for work he wondered just why the teacher had asked him specifically to model Yeosang's designs. Despite his larger than life public persona on campus the guy kept to himself, only seen with a few consistent friends and oftentimes cold towards other students. Always smiling but distant.

Although, if he was used to being hounded because of his work it meant that maybe he had just had enough of other people when he came to school. Being famous or well known made life harder for a lot of people; Yeosang knew Wooyoung had a lot to say on the subject, it was one conversation that consistently made it's way into their nightly chats, and he decided to maybe give Seonghwa a break. He could do most of the designing on his own and would probably only need to schedule one or two fittings. Overall, they were two, more antisocial beings and Yeosang was comfortable with his plan for the project not involving the other boy too much. Models weren't really a major part of production normally anyways.

Content Yeosang blinked back to his surroundings just as a ball flew past his hip. Looking down in confusion he failed to see the giant mass of human following a second later and they both ended up on the ground.

To a normal person, the fall would be something to laugh about, but at that moment Yeosang was reminded of just how abnormal he was.

There was barely time to notice the fluffy brown hair and shocked brown eyes before his vision wavered and the air seemed to diminish. He couldn't breath. The feeling of being caged and the weight of another larger body over him cornered his mind in ways he didn't want to remember. 

"Hey, I'm sorry are you ok -" The words were cut off by a solid fist to the ribs that knocked him sideways and Yeosang sprang up. 

The air was still too thin.

Despite shocked exclamations he pelted from the crowded quad and down the gap between two buildings. The dorms materialised out of thin air but he simply threw open the door and thundered down the hall to his own room. Run, hide, lock the door. Back on the grass the boy looked down at the ball in confusion with furrowed brows.

Once he was secure only the wood against his back was there to support him. He slid down and focused on the mundane shoe rack in front of him, and the hard carpeted floor underneath him. He wasn't there, he was here. The skirting against his fingertips and quiet chatter of the outside. A few deep breaths later and he pulled himself up to stumble into the bathroom and throw cold water on his face.

The response was an conditioned one. After he had woken up in that hospital he was scared, and the only thing that had kept him calm was Wooyoung's presence. Wooyoung, who had from that point been there for so many nightmares, who had had to adapt new ways to even hug his best friend like he was fragile china. Wooyoung who had taken that punch in the room. When they had asked him for his memory of that night he had fallen back into the scene and panicked, any male presence only making the situation worse. It took days to even remotely calm the nerves. Yeosang had broken that night and it had taken these months to even begin to see the whole picture through the shoddy glued edges once again. He wanted so badly to be able to do this on his own, and so here he was with cold water and low pants escaped in a staccato rhythm, trying to do it himself. Wooyoung wasn't his carer or his pet, he would do it without him. 

Before the breaths normalised a timer off on his phone and Yeosang cursed; it had taken 30 minutes to even mentally come back to the room. He was late and didn't have time to shower before work now.

"Shit."

*

Taking the fashion and design course he had wasn't a necessity for Yeosang, and he knew plenty of people in the his class would throw a fit if they found out who he was working for because logically, working for Shim Changmin basically guaranteed him a job. However, both he and the Director had decided it would be better for him to get a degree for his own future. Nothing was certain, after all.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr Shim." He bowed low in distress but his employer waved him off with a grin.

"Honestly, it's nice to see you're human Yeosang. Normally I have to pry you out of the door, and even then don't think I don't know you take the laptop home." He looked dramatically upwards and rubbed his chin. "It's actually a little terrifying." 

"I'll just get to work." Ignoring Mr, Shim's exclamation of mock outrage he sat at the workstation and began to look through the new website for the new spring collection. He worked with clothes for the majority of his time but Wednesday's were set aside for him to update the website. Why Wednesday's you may ask? Well, Yeosang wasn't quite sure himself and had never asked Mr, Shim for the specifics of the timetable. When he'd questioned why he was asked to do this in the first place, he only got an answer of 'You're young and know what young people like.' so now he had a web design course under his belt as well.

Yeosang had come to the conclusion that Mr, Shim was trying to broaden his skills, and worrying over his antisocial behaviour by trying to get him to mingle with others, but who was he to complain. 

The phone dragged him away from new dresses in the womenswear section and couldn't help the unfiltered joy that rose seeing Wooyoung's name. He scrabbled to answer the call and grinned as he spoke.

"Hey!"

"Hi, you're not busy are you?" He looked over the screen and at Mr. Shim's head bent over his own papers before turning his attention to the conversation fully.

"Nope, what's up?"

"I was just calling to tell you I should be back tonight, around 11. The meetings ended quickly thank god."

"Do you want something to eat when you get in?" He could practically hear Wooyoung grin in excitement.

"Something terrible, obviously. Lets go out when I get back and find something despicably fatty before I have to go back on a diet. I'll work it off dancing tomorrow. Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me." They spoke for a while after, Yeosang eventually deciding that he couldn't blow off work or school for a dance and when he hung up he was in a much better mood. That was until he aw his screen, however. 

The frozen white was unfixable for even the tech guy and the work he had been doing for an hour was lost to the void of 1's and 0's. It was going to be a long night.

\-----

"Hey, I'm back!" The shout went unanswered and Seonghwa sighed into the empty room. The curtains were still drawn so he doubted anyone had even come into the living space since yesterday when he left. Honestly, it would be a miracle if anyone used the kitchen in that same time. Said kitchen had rustic white tiles behind black counters and white shiny cupboards with a large centre island and 3 seats across the front; it was too clean for anyone to have tried cooking.

Walking upstairs he noticed the stark grey of the wall was marked all over and mentally tried to calculate how easy it would be to convince Mingi to paint it compared to when he was next free to do it himself. He concluded getting the clumsy giant involved would be easier. The room at the top of the stairs had the door open and this was the only reason Seonghwa saw the boxes piled up in disarray.

"Hongjoong?" The male in question probably couldn't hear him if the lack of response was anything to go by but it was an involuntary noise made a the sight of the moving boxes. They definitely weren't unpacking.

Inside the master bedroom he was faced with the hunched back of a small male with light brown hair that had begun to grow longer at the back in the past few weeks. The headphones that dwarfed his cranium were offensive in how accurate their 'noise cancelling' was and Seonghwa was quick to lift them away, a startled yelp following as he was faced with a petite frowning face and dark eyes.

"I was working." The long suffering tone indicated that this was not an isolated incident and Seonghwa only grinned before bodily lifting the smaller man and depositing him on the bed with an undignified yelp. This was followed by him crawling into Hongjoong's lap as they shuffled to sit at the headboard and, for the first time in two days, relaxing. "I'm not a doll, you know? Stop manhandling me."

"I thought you liked to be manhandled." It wasn't a question and his cheek was met with a slap to the back of his shoulders. They settled in a comfortable silence as Hongjoong mumbled a welcome. The duo were at peace with one another and Seonghwa felt the stress of the past couple of days melt away as Hongjoong took some of the burden just by being present, his humming soothing as much as his fingers running through gelled strands that were in disarray from his mad flight home.

"I saw the boxes." The hand froze and the humming stopped. A peaceful bubble wasn't protection from reality, rather a place to gather strength to face it.

"Sam is moving out. He told me yesterday that his mother is sick so he's moving in with her."

Although he knew it was coming Seonghwa still felt the familiar anxiety bubble up from the depths of his stomach. "I hate this. This is a 7 bedroom house Hongjoong. There are only 4 of us left here and Doyoon is leaving as well. We can't pay for all of this with our sporadic jobs and Mingi's lower wage. You know there are some weeks where we don't earn anything." Hongjoong nodded and they both sat against the headboard.

"We still have a week before Doyoon leaves and Sam left us a month of rent because he felt sorry for leaving so suddenly. We just need to find someone in the next month to take the load off."

"I could always take more jobs..." Hongjoong shook his head and clasped Seonghwa's face in his smaller hands, making sure he was listening to him because the male had a bad habit of taking on too much. It was something the pair were both guilty of but they only saw it was wrong when it came to the other.

"No more jobs," The whisper was a plea. "You only just have enough time for school work as it is, if you take on more you won't even be able to keep up with second year workload and you'll get sick. If you put me through what happened last year again I'll never forgive you." Seonghwa felt the regret claw at his throat and pressed his forehead against his boyfriends in a silent promise.

"Okay, we'll figure it out."

\-----

"Honey I'm hommeeeee!" The door swung open dramatically and Jongho rolled his eyes at his hyung's antics. It groaned under the force of the push and the teen was soon accosted by the light frame of one Choi San, who hung on like a limpet while he straightened.

"Hyung, seriously? What if you break my back one day."

"Not likely monster maknae, you could probably bench press 3 of me." In a childish display Jongho swatted at the arms around his neck and they tussled for a bit before San jumped back and stuck his tongue out. Through all of this Jongho hadn't noticed the other boy by the door and Yunho just giggled while running a hand through fluffy brown hair. A hug was well received this time and San whined in protest when Yunho's long arms squeezed the younger without a peep of complaint.

With a flounce San moved behind the counter and started to scroll through the days appointments with a smile. "You know I can fire you, right?" Jongho just stared at the other in response and went back to placing the weights back in their correct positions.

"But you won't."

"Count yourself lucky to have such an amazing boss then, do you wanna come dance with us? There are no lessons tonight otherwise." San was grinning from ear to ear still and it seemed extreme, even for him.

"No thanks." Jongho could dance, to set the record straight, but dancing with these two at the same time was a blow to his self esteem and made him feel inferior. Since Yunho was the gym's paid dance trainer he was happy to give Jongho free lessons, and during the lessons the younger was eternally grateful for the glorious sunshine that was Jeong Yunho because he was patient and positive; but he wasn't dancing for himself then, he was showing Jongho the moves. When he moved properly the male was a powerhouse, full of tension that exploded on the dance floor and his footwork was ridiculous. Then there was San, who had started to take lessons around the same time as Jongho (Otherwise known as the time when they hired Yunho at the end of previous school year) but was aided by his natural flexibility and previous martial arts training. He knew how to move and put his all into every move he made, whether they were correct or not was another matter entirely. In comparison Jongho knew he was bulkier than San and didn't have the same agility as his dance instructor, hence he always felt like a third wheel. Plus, he didn't enjoy it the way they did.

Yunho breathed dance, he was doing a course centred around the subject for Christs sake, and was well known online and in the dance scene, both solo and with his crew. From what Jongho knew he had even competed as a pair with a childhood friend a couple of times. The boy in the videos had dark blue, decorated hair and moved just as powerfully as his counterpart. Jongho still wasn't brave enough to ask for his name though and he doubted San even knew about the doubles competition. They had been privatised online at least 2 years ago for some reason.

So sue him he liked to research the people around him. He also knew that San had money and actually did run this particular gym on his own without his family's help to get it, as well as going to school to get a business management degree for the continued success of this place. (That wasn't definite, just his own observations)

He knew that when Hongjoong-hyung got stressed he made countless song's. (Jongho recorded a lot of guides at this time; he also put on weight thanks to Seonghwa-hyung's stress cooking. That house was dangerous at the moment)

"Hyung, you look like you're in a good mood. Did something happen at school?" He seemed delighted to be asked and hopped over.

"Yes! There's a kid in my course who has been absent this month, since the course started, and he finally came in today. I started talking to him and found out he liked to dance too, so we messed around in the campus dance studio during his practice time -" Yunho snorted. "Not like that Yunhoe get your mind out of the gutter, I've been a good boy for a whole month now - anyways it turns out he can dance, like really dance, better than me so now I have to try and do some of the stuff he did earlier. Yunho said he'd help me." To finish off he gestured at the dance instructor in question, who threw up a peace sign and walked off. In the time he'd known him Jongho had never heard his hyung swear or even become remotely angry about anything. It was weird.

"He seems thrilled."

Yunho yelled from the dance studio in response. "It's because he wants me to teach him how to sexy dance and you know I find it awkward to teach that! Also, I'm still bruised from yesterday." Jongho snorted and left them to it, grateful to the deities that he had skipped that particular shitshow.

\-----

Friday's were a good day. The majority of the population got to rejoice on a Friday knowing their weekend would be at best a complete break, or at the very least a change of pace. For Yunho, the day was even more amazing since his lessons ended in the early afternoon and that left the rest of his day to work at the gym. For most this would be something to hate but the tall boy really did enjoy teaching the younger kids, hearing about their aspirations and just generally being around them. Children were so bright in the depressing greys of the world and he always tried to emulate this amongst his friends; one friend in particular. As he sat at the table of the coffee shop contemplating this another body threw itself into the chair with a groan, messy powder blue hair and sweats indicating that, once again, Mingi had literally just rolled out of bed.

"You look like shit." And he did, dark circles banding his brown eyes and lips chapped and dry. His skin was also puffy with late night takeaway being the most likely culprit.

"And you look like you should be shitting sunshine, as always." Yunho just beamed and stood to engulf the other boy in a much need hug (by his own judgement) before placing a coffee in front of him. It took a minute to perk him up and Yunho studied him in this time, noting the stiffness in his shoulders and the shifting of his position on the chair.

"How's it going?" Finally Mingi put the half full cup down and relaxed into his seat.

"Well, the grocery store fired me which is fantastic, they had to downsize. I still can't go back to the packing place either because someone won't let me. But I have my shifts at the bar this weekend so it's not all bad. And the retail jobs are fine."

"I told you before, you need to rest your back or it will get worse." Mingi grunted and Yunho let a grin slowly make it's way onto his face. "I got some news for you though. I was talking to San and found someone who can give you a few physical therapy sessions in your price range." Mingi's eyes shot up and he seemed to be waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Did they seem hopeful? Do they think it will work?" Yunho grinned once more

"Of course, it would always have worked we just needed to find someone who could work on your budget. They said you should be back fully in a month, but take it easy for as long as you can." Yunho knew that orders for rest would probably not be obeyed, but it didn't matter because this was the break they had been looking for. Mingi's therapy was never going to be difficult once he underwent it, but finding something in his price range was essential, since he refused any handouts from Yunho. Finally, they could do it. The hope in tear filled eyes was all he had ever needed and the two clung to each other knowing that they finally had a shot to fix it.

"Welcome back, Mingi-yah. I missed you."


	3. Better things ahead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost this chapter at first and had to retype it so I apologise for any glaring mistakes. Also as a bonus because of this I have added a special scene at the end x

"Good luck Noona, thank you for this." Hongjoong waved the containers of food around in jest and the woman in front of him flicked his forehead. Behind her, her car was filled to the brim with boxes and other items. It's blue paint gleamed in the early morning sun and every other house was quiet on the Sunday morning. Doyoon had come by this morning to pick up the last of her stuff to move into an apartment with her partner.

"Yah, I did not spend hours in the kitchen for you to throw that around!" The harsh words were undermined by a bright, perfect smile and she ran her hands through the thick blonde hair that was a few days fresh from being dyed. "Have you found someone to rent a room yet?" Hongjoong shook his head but smiled in return. Doyoon's departure was a necessary thing, the woman had been wanting to move in with her boyfriend (totally going to be a fiance soon, Hongjoong had helped the guy pick the ring) and Hongjoong, despite his own worries, knew it was time for her to move on. She was older than them both and was 2 years out of university, in fact they had known her for a while since she used to work at a store in their neighbourhood. When she'd been looking for somewhere to stay after getting her degree, both Hongjoong and his boyfriend had welcomed her with open arms. Now she was ready to start her own life and they couldn't be happier.

That didn't mean the farewell wasn't somewhat melancholy. Seonghwa appeared from somewhere and hooked his chin over Hongjoong's shoulder to say goodbye as well. His hands looped and squeezed comfortably around the others waist and Hongjoong melted, leaning backwards. Doyoon looked at them both and laughed.

"Nope, but that doesn't mean we won't. There's probably a lot of second years or other people willing, we just have to advertise." A small frown appeared on her face at that.

"Will you tell them about you two?" Hongjoong knew what she was implying; their pool of prospective renters would drastically decrease if they were open about their relationship.

"We lived hiding a long time, especially before we got together." Seonghwa's grip tightened as he spoke. "We won't keep it from them, but it's not exactly going to be on the advertisement. This is our home, we should be comfortable, so anyone wanting to stay under our roof will have to accept our public displays of affection." They both nodded resolutely.

"Well, you're braver than most then." Doyoon had watched them both suffer from judgement for years now, and was proud of how strong they were. "Anyways, where's Mingi, I thought he would come to see me off as well?"

"He came back from the hospital late last night, wouldn't tell me anything else but he had a lot of bandaging around his stomach." Seonghwa pouted at that and Hongjoong knew the other had spent a good hour last night harassing the guy until he had got fed up and went to his room.

"If you're going to talk about me, you should be quieter about it." The blue haired male wandered in from somewhere outside (When did he go out? This was the issue with having two bedrooms in the garage area, people came and went from them whenever), halting behind Doyoon and giving her a gentle hug. "Take care of yourself Noona, we'll miss you." Despite his deep voice and height, Mingi was a softy for Doyoon and they had grown close since he started living here.

"You too. Are you hurt?" He shook his head.

"Like I told Seonghwa-hyung last night, I'm fine. I went there for a small operation that's all. Nothing to worry about." Not one of the trio looked convinced but Mingi stubbornly raised his head in defiance.

"Fine, you didn't go alone though, someone was there with you?" This was a loaded question since they all knew Mingi didn't have a good relationship with his parents, he had said as much, but Hongjoong was hoping that the woman or boy he'd seen Mingi with before hadn't let him undergo surgery alone; it didn't matter how mundane it supposedly was.

"Of course someone was, I took my friend and he waited. He also brought me home so stop worrying." The three of them said one final goodbye, with a few sniffles, and Doyoon parted with promises of meeting up soon. Hongjoong expected at least an invite to the engagement party.

As they all separated, Mingi to go back to sleep and Seonghwa to make some work calls, Hongjoong once again wondered about the boy he'd met before and whether it was the same friend.

\-----

2 weeks in and Wooyoung couldn't help but be excited to spend time with San. Something about him was just so energising, a new light in his life that gave both comfort and let him explore the extrovert, confident tendencies that had taken a backseat recently. In fact, he enjoyed this freedom and fun more than he cared to admit; guilt had began to chase like a shadow when he laughed to long, or when he wasn't in the dorm before Yeosang. Yeosang who he still hadn't spoken about other than passing comments.

He'd also learnt how big San's heart was with how he talked about Yunho and Jongho, who were a staple to their daily conversations and just from his tone of voice he could tell they meant the world to him despite their short time as employees. Jongho especially was spoken about with almost parental pride, it was actually adorable.

"- I mean I shouldn't be surprised really but Jongho's face was the funniest thing I have seen." San cackled at the image in his head and Wooyoung smiled along.

"Is Yunho-ssi normally that clumsy then?" San had been excitable all night while the two sat in a cafe studying, and had been regaling his new friend with stories from the gym between boughts of productivity.

San pondered for a minute. "Actually, no. He's a dancer so his body control is normally pretty good in the studio. I wonder if he's tired?" The question wasn't meant to be answered so Wooyoung tactfully focused back on his computer screen. "One thing I do know is that Jongho is definitely tired. He's been running himself ragged with this sports scholarship. He's training like crazy and I'm debating cutting his hours."

"Did you talk to him?"

"I asked him about the hours but he said he was fine."

"Well, I guess he knows himself best. Maybe just talk to him about your worries, see if he still says no. Sometimes people just need to know your worried to focus on themselves." Outside rain began falling heavily, lashing against the windows from the black sky and Wooyoung tilted his head to look up, aggravated at the sudden downpour. They waited another hour and worked, but it was still howling when they went to exit the cafe. He was not impressed and was thankful they both had somewhat waterproof bags. Just as he went to turn and suggest the bus rather than their plan to walk San leapt into the rain and began spinning with arms wide open around the square.

"What are you doing?" Wooyoung's screech was loud enough to penetrate the splatter of water and San grinned.

"Enjoying the moment. Haven't you ever just ran around in the rain?" He had but had no inclination to do so when Yeosang was probably waiting for him to call.

"We're not five year olds, San, you're going to get sick!" The boy paid no heed and grabbed the others wrist, dragging him into a freezing natural shower and a yelp escaped from Wooyoung's mouth involuntarily. He was also spun around but rather than begrudging the wet, the rain was refreshing to his mind, cold shocking it into silence and he gave in.

Lifting his head Wooyoung let those worries wash away quickly. Here he didn't need to be on alert, he didn't need to be the protector and it was exciting. He giggled and span around as well, the two running through abandoned streets and jumping in puddles. The water soaked through their trainers but it didn't matter; they could enjoy the moment.

*

"Hey, where have you been?" 3 weeks in and Wooyoung hadn't told Yeosang anything about San other than his name. It was a source of slight contention even if Yeosang had yet to speak out. Wooyoung felt it in the narrowed glances and distant demeanour. He himself didn't even know why exactly he was keeping San and Yeosang apart; one would have thought that he would want to introduce the two important people in his life, and personally he wasn't sure if he was protecting one or the other. Yeosang didn't trust easily, and Wooyoung would never begrudge him for that, but introducing San would be a big step. On the other hand Yeosang, and by consequence Wooyoung, came with a lot of baggage and he didn't know if San was ready to be a part of that. It was stressing him out when faced with the blank face of the black haired male who was currently working on his laptop.

Yeosang's look wasn't unfounded either. Wooyoung knew he was out far more often and was harder to reach. Not to mention what he was just about to bring up.

"I'm going with San while he gets his hair done. He's going to touch up the colour and get some more conditioner." Yeosang was quiet so he continued. "I was thinking of doing mine as well..." He left the words out there and it took Yeosang a minute to focus on the other, who was watching with hopeful eyes.

"Are you asking me?" It might seem odd but it was something they had always done together so in the grand scheme of things, to Wooyoung this was something he had to get Yeosang's permission for.

"Yeah...?" Yeosang snorted and put the laptop to the side to crawl to the foot of the bed and pout down at the boy who was slumped on the floor with hopeful eyes. He ran his hands quietly over his head and through the black locks, feeling the damaged strands run across his skin.

"While your there, get a cut for this mop and some treatment so you don't go bald before you hit 30." It took a minute for Wooyoung to catch on but when he did he gave a blinding smile, jumped onto the bed and across the small of Yeosang's back.

"Wanna help me decide the colour?"

*

San was frowning at the salon front and had been for the past 10 minutes while Wooyoung watched him silently.

"You're kidding me, right?" 

"Why?"

"Why...? Why!!? Wooyoung if I get my hair done here I wont have enough money to feed myself for the next month and it's not like I'm poor." Wooyoung giggled and dragged the other's protests into the shop by the neck, greeted by a petite woman who bowed warmly when she saw who it was.

"Mr. Jung, they're ready for you and your friend." She looked over San, who seemed to feel conscious in his more workout based clothes, but the smile she gave was genuine. "You brought someone new, is his the colour we're touching up?" Wooyoung affirmed and they were both whisked away to different seats, since San had opted not to cut his hair. The lady was friendly as she looked over his hair.

"The same green then?" When she didn't get an answer the woman looked up into the mirror to see a thoughtful look on the boy's face before he pulled out his phone

"Actually, can you do this colour instead." She looked it over and gave a bright smile while massaging his head lightly.

"I think I have just the thing."

When Wooyoung sat next to him he did so slowly while his mouth dropped open, silver hair styled up and San could admit he looked good, like a rebel corporation heir or something.

"You're blonde!" He really wanted to run his fingers through it self consciously but knew the woman who had done it would not thank him for messing up the carefully crafted windswept style. Both boys also agreed to a picture for the hairdresser to post and reference in the future before they exited, Wooyoung paying without batting an eye and he could feel San eyeing the card he used as he chatted with his 'regular' stylist.

"So, you go there often?" Wooyoung looked away as they walked down the street but nodded in assent. He was waiting for the inevitable comments about money that he'd endured in high school, but instead San just hummed and seemed to let it slide.

"Well, they did good so maybe I'll start using it. It will have to be every once in a while though or I'll never survive in this cruel world..." It was dramatic and punctuated with smiles so Wooyoung didn't feel bad in hitting the other in the arm. They walked home in a comfortable silence after that.

*

"Wooyoung!" The shout was followed by a weight against his back and Wooyoung froze momentarily before twisting his head around. San grinned at him from his position and he couldn't help but smile back. His joy was so infectious. "You ready to be bored out of your mind for 2 hours?" 

"You always complain but didn't you choose this course? Lectures are kind of necessary to get a degree San."

"Clearly you don't feel the same." San pouted and let go for them to walk into the lecture hall.

"Oh, I can get bored with it, but I'm not gonna sit complaining about something I chose." The male seemed disconnected for a minute before his eyes turned to San, who was contemplating what he just said. "You remind me of my friend, he sits and complains about his course for hours at night." 

San leaned in closer, intrigued since yesterday Wooyoung had only mentioned this friend in passing and San didn't even know his name. Wooyoung also became a little antsy when he was brought into the conversation. It was very interesting to the mint haired man and he was trying to figure out how to respond when the lecturer walked in. A sigh escaped and he relaxed into the seat as the man opened up the long ass powerpoint. 

Once the lecture finished the two exited together and made their way to the next class.

"By the way, if you want you can visit the gym later. There's a dance class on Friday's and the rest of it is closed by 3 except for the studio. You can meet Jongho and Yunho if you want." Wooyoung seemed to consider it for a moment before the phone rang and he was quick to pick it up once he read the name.

"Hey!" The tone was slightly softer, if excited, and San subtly tried to listen in. "No, I have a class then I'm free... Well just wait at your room then and I'll come by later..." Wooyoung frowned at something that was said. "You're sure?... I guess I don't have choice I'll come over straight after, can you get my stuff ready?... Thanks, bye." San raised an eyebrow at his new friend. "Sorry San, can we put that meet up on hold. Something just came up that I really can't miss this weekend." 

"It's fine. Is it something bad?" Wooyoung seemed to jolt from whatever he was thinking of.

"Oh, no it's nothing bad. Just a bit vexing; I had plans this weekend I'll have to cancel now." San hummed in understanding, since he sometimes had to forego plans for the business. But why did Wooyoung seem so worried?

At least he knew the guys name now; Yeosang.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonus Scene:

Hongjoong was engrossed in the drama on his TV screen when a knock at the door scared the ever loving crap out of him. It was 1 in the morning and while a first year student should probably be focusing on work, they also said university was the best time of your life, so here he was at 1:23 am trying to finish his binge of his new favourite while Seonghwa slept soundly in their room after a day of nagging from his manager. He'd opted to not watch anything in their room so as not to disturb him, and in other positives the living room had their pride and joy 60 inch television. It was dark and raining, with howling wind and as he crept towards the side door in the kitchen, bat in hand, Hongjoong wondered just what horror movie he'd wandered into. Maybe he should have woken up their resident beefcake Sam but he was committed at this point.

Curse his stubborn streak.

With everything going through his mind what he didn't expect to find on the floor were two bedraggled, wet and bleeding boys. One was more coherent and seeing Hongjoong in the light of the doorway he spoke from under a dark hood and face mask, brown eyes sparkling with what Hongjoong recognised as adrenaline. He was petrified. However it wasn't this stranger that caused the gasp to escape his mouth, nor the bat to drop from his grip. It was seeing Song Mingi, his Mingi who had wandered through there door 7 months ago with minimum rent and desperation, delirious and dripping red from the tear in his jumper sleeve.

"Help me get him inside, please." The pleasant but terrified tone shocked him into action and between them they managed to drop the boy onto the leather sofa and Hongjoong was quick to flick on the main lights, bathing them all in yellow-white. "Mingi-yah, hey." The stranger seemed to be overly gentle in removing the jumper to reveal a simple white t-shirt with a stain of blood on the lower back and red streaming down the right arm. In response Mingi whimpered in pain and tried to move away from probing hands but the other boy was determined, running soft fingers over his back and sides to protest and ignoring the arm for the moment.

"What about his arm?" Hongjoong ran back over with their medical supplies and grabbed a towel to press against the scattered cuts that were still oozing. 

"I know, but I'm more worried about his back right now. He got him good this time." Filing that away Hongjoong let the other's steady hands do their thing and focused on bandaging the arm. The cuts were indeed scattered but still in a circular shape, deep as well and as he cleaned them he picked out a large brown shard of glass. Once he was done the other boy sighed and taped another bandage on the scrape on his back with ointment before running hands over Mingi's face soothingly and giving him some painkillers. "It's okay now Min, hmm?" Mingi still didn't seem to settle, curling in on himself and only aggravating his back in the process. "Hey, hey! I promise, you're safe here. I brought you back home." Hongjoong realised Mingi was very delirious if he wasn't recognising his surroundings and so he sidled up as well and gently pressed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mingi. It's Hongjoong-hyung. We patched you up and you're in the living room. Your friend brought you here." Hearing Hongjoong's voice he settled, reconciling what the stranger was saying with Hongjoong's presence and he slowly drifted off.

"Will he be alright?" The question seemed ridiculous to ask the guy since he hadn't exactly acted like a medical student, but he clearly knew more of the situation than Hongjoong did. It was at that moment, when the boy moved to turn that Hongjoong saw the blood running down the side of his face from a shallow cut on his cheek as well as a gouge near his temple. "Are you okay?!" The boy quickly looked down and went to stand but Hongjoong's parental side was in full throttle and he grabbed his arm before depositing him to sit at the other end of the sofa.

"Not going anywhere, let me patch up your face." Although reluctant, Hongjoong was allowed to pull the mask away and was shocked to find a massive bruise forming on the other cheek as well, lip spilt in such a way that it could only indicate a punch. "Holy crap." The words were sighed and he gently ran a hand over the face in front of him. The boy had longer black hair that was plastered to his head since a hoodie did little to keep out the rain, and his eyes were wide. Brown orbs that gave him the look of a frightened puppy. "Don't worry, let me clean them, and I'll get you some ice." As he was being patched up the boy started to drift off as adrenaline began to fade, fatigue creeping up so he drifted and slumped into the cushions. Deciding the blood was gone, Hongjoong went to get some frozen vegetables and came back to find the boy had moved. He had managed to sit next to Mingi, who had started to whimper, and was humming and talking soothingly until he settled at what Hongjoong assumed was a familiar voice.

Clearing his throat Hongjoong brought the pack over and gently pressed it the boys cheek. A hiss escaped and he eyed Hongjoong warily, but once again was too tired to resist the pull of sleep.

"You're okay too, you can stay here with him tonight, okay?" Surprised the boy jolted but Hongjoong only reassured him and he leant his weary body on the older, since he seemed to be Mingi's age, and finally drifted off completely; he left Hongjoong to wonder just what to do now, but eventually he also succumbed to his fatigue, drifting off to the muffled sound of the television and the duo of steady breaths.

When he woke up in the early morning Mingi was the only other person in the room, deep breaths escaping and Hongjoong quietly checked him over before looking around for the other boy. Instead, he found the bat from last night on the kitchen island with a note and money next to it.

'Thank you for helping Mingi,  
Take him to the hospital with this money, don't let him refuse no matter what.  
He won't tell you what happened so please don't ask. Be careful with him for me.  
Also, thank you for helping me too,  
I went home and I'll be fine x'

There was no name written and Hongjoong sighed, picking it up gently. He was disrupted by Seonghwa's bleary yet panicked voice as he had come downstairs to find the youngest, and filed away the stranger to take care of the one he could right now.


	4. Dark Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, I hope you enjoy this and are staying safe x  
> I always worry about mistakes since my works are never beta'd so it takes me a few edits and some pondering before I feel confident enough to post something. Sorry if I keep you waiting in the future and thank you for reading x

"I'm going to get drunk tonight." San was far too happy as he hung off Yunho's arm like it was a swing, walking down the street at 11pm Saturday night. The smaller was dressed head to toe in what can only be described as daring; unbuttoned shirt and the tightest jeans he owned with a full face of makeup. Yunho was rather used to his antics, but it had been a nice calm few weeks so when he had turned up at the gym earlier demanding they go clubbing (Jongho was obviously excused) it had thrown him for a while. Long enough for San to have dragged them to his apartment, dressed himself and picked out an outfit for Yunho. By then he had no way of stopping this train wreck.

San was a playboy. There was no nice way to say it and Yunho was oftentimes his wing-man which was one of the most difficult jobs he'd ever had. One, because he didn't drink and so spent the entire night watching a bunch of sweaty bodies grinding up on one another, including San, without a buzz to make it easier. Two, San was a handful. He often attracted some rather questionable characters because of his smaller, slimmer stature and his love of dressing up and flirting, the gems under his black lined eye were a testament of that tonight. And three, it always seemed to happen when he had other plans the next day or even hours after. He tended to arrive at dance competitions and meetings with Mingi or his mother wrecked and not having had any fun as a cause; or as was the case tonight, he had just come from a dance competition that meant he was aching.

"Why are you so pouty." They had passed the bouncer to enter into Yunho's personal hell, the strobe lighted dance floor, and he was quick to drag them to the bar so he could set some rules before he let San loose. It was very gaudy and he could already tell that San wouldn't visit again. The patrons were also not of the higher calibre San favoured, more grungy and he was hoping this would be one of the times he went home with his friend and not a stranger. They ordered while they waited, water for him and something fruity for San; so far so good he wasn't looking to get hammered at least.

"Okay, just to warn you I have something going on tomorrow so I cannot go there with a new bruise because some pervert doesn't know what no means. Try to be careful tonight." San nodded distractedly and Yunho sighed. "San!"

"What!? I heard you. I'll behave tonight, I wanted the drink more than anything." Yunho knew it might start like that but oftentimes it didn't end that way. San's libido was ridiculous.

"Fine, I don't want to stop you having fun but remember our signals, okay?" San flashed his fingers in the three signals; thumbs up for being fine with the flirting, crossed fingers for get me away subtly and pointer finger and thumb touching for call security/help. With that he wandered into the crowd leaving the drink behind and Yunho sipped his water carefully.

It took 5 hours for San to dance whatever it was out of his system; two slight scuffles and far too many drinks as well. He'd sent a few annoyed texts as he'd been herding him out the door. They were on their way home with Yunho valiantly attempting to hold up his friend, who had passed 'drunk' a while ago, however San was having none of it and went limp halfway back to his apartment causing him to drop from Yunho's hold and onto the sidewalk.

"For God's sake..." As he tried to lift him again his aching muscles betrayed him and he gave up while San was gazing upwards. "Why did you have to get so drunk tonight?" He was't expecting an answer, and when he was given one he sunk down in shock.

"I got a call today."

"Who was it from?"

"My mother." San got more comfortable and leaned his head on Yunho's shoulder "She called earlier because her husband wanted to give me some 'business advice'." The distaste in the word husband was all too blatant. San had a tumultuous relationship with his mother since her remarriage, something he was not opposed to in the beginning. However, the man was always trying to interfere in the business that San's father had left his son, who could take control any time after he hit adulthood but was left in the hands of his close friend, in the gym and security service. His mother was no help, too enamoured in her husband to listen to her son's warnings and so San fought this particular battle on his own. "He keeps pushing me to hand over some control to him, since I 'haven't taken advantage of the gift I've been left' even when I can. It's just making me tired." Yunho hummed and patted his head until he settled and fell asleep.

"Wanna help me move him?" It looked like he was talking to nothing but at his words Mingi appeared from the adjacent alley and stood looking over the mess that was a drunk San. He must've heard what he said but was tactful enough to leave it.

"When you texted me to help you move something I was not expecting a person. Am I allowed to lift him?"

"If you think you can, but I'll carry him." Between the two of them they managed to get him situated on Yunho's back and made their way back to his apartment to sleep it off, Mingi supporting the limp figure so he didn't fall off and they had to laugh at the situation, Mingi's face lighting up in dumbfounded enjoyment to be doing something normal for once.

\-----

Boracay is one of those places that doesn't seem real. While Yeosang watched the waves hit the shore, time seemed to both stop and fast forward; day and night blended as well and he'd had to make an effort to check the date throughout his time here.

"What's wrong?" Wooyoung had refused to get out of bed earlier that morning (6:47 am, he'd checked) and so he'd wandered to find food whilst the other slept. This led to a bit of a panic on the others part when he couldn't find him an hour later, but after a scolding when he'd walked in the door Wooyoung had conked out once again until it was almost noon. He'd seemed tense and snappy as well which had taken a toll on his normally exuberant nature.

"Nothing much. Shouldn't you be working or something? Why are we just waiting?" It was already Sunday back home and Yeosang was sure he would miss Monday's schedule, he'd already called Mr. Shim to forewarn him when Saturday had passed without anything substantial.

"I know, I have a meeting at 2 and then we can get on the plane. Don't worry so much." He burrowed back under the covers at those words and Yeosang couldn't contain himself. He threw himself on the queen sized bed and smothered the boy under the blankets while he squeaked out protests. "You're so heavy get off!"

"One of us actually went to exercise this morning, and it wasn't you! Don't start on my weight." Wooyoung threw the blanket over him and rolled him up until he couldn't move. This time it was Yeosang who whined playfully until he was released. "I'll pack while you're out then. Meet you at the airport?"

"Sounds good." Wooyoung placed a smacking kiss on Yeosang's cheek before going to shower and get ready.

Yeosang got roped into styling his newly dyed silver hair so it stood up and over, the perfect business look with a hint of rebellion since his hair was quite still longer than it should be, and sent him on his way once the car pulled up.

"I'll see you later, make sure to pack the presents!" Yeosang was left to his own devices as the car pulled away and pondered over this freedom from one overprotective best friend. He loved Wooyoung with all of his heart, and often felt guilty over how dependent he was on his presence. However, all of that faded away when Wooyoung genuinely smiled at his progress, whether that be personal or school based. When they laughed together like this morning it almost seemed like it used to be. A sigh escaped when he took in the room. It was going to take a while to pack.

\-----

Wooyoung watched the scenery pass by the car window, anxious for the news that his parents would bring him this time. Yeosang was unaware of the true purpose of this trip, he believed they were here for business. It was true to some extent but the business wasn't in the Philippines. When the news had reached the elite social circles Wooyoung's parents had immediately arranged for Yeosang, and of course Wooyoung, to get out of the country for the weekend while they found out what they could. This would be the spoils and he was praying to every deity imaginable that his parents would give him something positive.

He had also been unaware of the reason at first, but had been briefed by Mr. Kim, his parents long time assistant, once they got to the airport. Needless to say he had since been in a foul mood while he was forced to sit by and wait.

"We're here sir." With a thankful bow Wooyoung exited the car to walk into the hotel, easily finding his way to the director office. When he walked in his mother was perched on the desk , dressed in a simple floral dress whilst his father was sitting in the chair, head resting on his twined hands. It was not going to be good news, and Wooyoung stood ramrod straight with hands behind himself.

"I'm sorry son." He nodded in assent and his father stood to walk over, placing hands on his shoulders in silent consolidation. "I'm trying to push his appeal back, but it seems he found someone skilled willing to fight his corner. Charges like this are shaky to keep the full sentence for." 

Wooyoung began to tremble and his mother quickly stood to stride over and lift his face and her hands. He hadn't even realised he had lowered it as his father spoke. "Baby, we'll keep trying. Nothing is certain yet."

"I'm not worried, or upset. I'm angry." Wooyoung had never lied to his parents about his feelings, and he wasn't going to start now. Such transparency between all of them meant they could keep the bond they did. "How dare he even try after what he did to Yeosang, how dare he even try to show his face in public on his own terms. He has no right." He was drawn into a hug by his mother while his dad patted his head.

"I know baby, but we might not be able to win this one so you should prepare yourself; you should prepare Yeosangie as well." His hands clenched on his mothers shoulder and was quickly placed in his father's, who reassured him.

"When you tell him will be at your discretion. You're both adults now and he will take it better from you. We will also not tell his own parents right now, since nothing is certain and they have suffered enough." Being given back control of the situation meant Wooyoung pulled himself together, being given a goal, despite the hollow feeling the choice left him.

How could he tell Yeosang that the man who had hurt him might soon be released?

*

Wooyoung was still furious when he arrived at the airport, but everything dissipated when he saw Yeosang laughing along with something Mr. Kim had said. His friend was happy right now and that was enough. He would not ruin this on an uncertainty, they had come too far. With an enthusiastic wave, he was beckoned over by Yeosang, who grew concerned when he saw his face.

"What happened." He made an effort to school his features before taking a sip of his friends drink through the straw to vocal protests.

"Nothing, just some more work to go through when I get back." It took a second for Yeosang to hum in acceptance but when he did Wooyoung almost let out a relived breath. This was better.

They settled on the plane and were waiting for take off when the anxiety about going back hit, and Wooyoung clenched his hands on the armrests. He didn't like flying ironically, and right now he was too emotional to brace himself since he was taking Yeosang back into a country where the monster that haunted him may soon be roaming the streets.

"Hey, Wooyoung?" The soft hand that rubbed over his was steady and sure. Yeosang was never scared of flying. "Come here..." He pulled the other to rest his face against his neck, and the position was shocking enough that Wooyoung froze; it had been a restricted zone for so long that this had become unfamiliar. "Why're you so scared today."

He shook his head in response and relaxed, something bright and warm flickering in his heart all of a sudden "Just tired."

\-----

It was dark outside, the stars in the sky being covered by a thick smog and invisible against the glaring lights of the city. Even a bit further out the pollution continued on bad days.

Yunho was at in the hospital waiting room in a dark blue hoodie and mask resting below his chin. He had begun to doze off against the wall next to him when someone shaking his shoulder made him jolt. He opened his eyes to Mingi's exasperated face and gave a beaming, if half asleep, smile.

"Why do you insist on coming? It's almost midnight you need to sleep to go to class tomorrow." Mingi's protests seem to fall on deaf ears as he was forcibly dragged through the exit and into the brightly lit streets.

"Of course I'm coming, you should always have someone go to the hospital with you."

"It's physical therapy Yun, not an operation, I can go on my own." The hand wrapped around Mingi's back rubbed gently, feeling the slight padding of the bandage. Yunho was well aware that it wasn't an operation since he was there for the small correctional one 2 weeks ago. That was terrifying enough, but he wanted to be here for Mingi when he was getting better, to enjoy it with him.

"Even if you can, I'm still going to be here. What did he say?!"

"Apparently the stitching can go and so can the pad next time, but I should be careful of strain. If it goes well, they can increase intensity of the therapy to the max by next month and be done within 2. After that I need to strengthen on my own." Yunho, gently, pulled his friend down to be able to rub the top of his head in excitement.

"I bet you can't wait. Then I'll have no excuse to make you slow down on work." Mingi hummed and laughed when Yunho pouted at him, grabbing his arm to loop his own through it. It seemed Yunho's excitement was infectious. 

They kept chattering until they reached Mingi's road and Yunho paused, lifting his mask subtly. Mingi spun around to face him and frowned. "You're still not going to come in? I can have a single friend over, the hyungs won't mind." Yunho still shook his head and patted him on the back to indicate he should go back. "See you on Wednesday then."

"Yeah, coffee or meal?"

"Coffee all the way I have a bar shift on Tuesday." They parted and Yunho waited at the end of the street. Mingi attempted to open the side door in the house extension, since his room was there, but seemed to pause when his key didn't work, the door not budging at all. Yunho waited, debating wandering up and even taking a few steps to that goal, before Mingi seemed to come to a decision, shoulders slumping as he knocked on the front door and it was pulled open by a frazzled Hongjoong. He had already got his phone out ask Mingi what the hell just happened when he noticed the light hadn't receded and looked back up to see Hongjoong staring straight at his figure, which was unhelpfully stood underneath a streetlight at this precise moment.

Yunho wasn't scared of Hongjoong, but rather of what Hongjoong knew. It seemed irrational when he thought about it at any other time, but the sight of the older terrified him. He was the only person who knew what had happened, there were questions racing through Hongjoong's mind that Mingi had never answered about why he had turned up bloody a year ago, or why Yunho was there in the first place and Yunho was scared that Hongjoong would try and get him to answer. He was scared of not being able to resist if Hongjoong offered to help Mingi, who he knew needed it but would hate him for spilling. 

So he was quiet, he stayed away. With faltering steps he turned and strode down the street and away from the house, bringing up his mother's number to let her know he would stay at home tonight. It was Mingi's business who he told and Yunho would just watch out for him like he'd been doing for years.

\-----

Wooyoung was nervous, he'd run his hands up and down his thighs 3 times in the last 10 minutes and he could feel the sweat on his neck. The coffee shop was nice because it gave him a safe place for this without the fear of Yeosang bumping into him, but his nerves still existed.

"Are you okay?" Jieun, the main waitress, hovered at the table after noting his panicked eyes. Wooyoung had been a regular here for years and would often come by just for a chit chat with the staff, the kind old lady who ran the place letting him linger behind the counter when they had minimal customers.

"I'm fine, waiting for someone."

"Ooooh, is it a date? Please tell me it's a date so I can live vicariously through you." She seemed excited and hopped up and down, a feat considering the quite prominent baby bump that she was sporting. She was expecting in 2 months and would be going on maternity leave soon.

"Ewww, why me? You're married and are actually pregnant right now, don't try and involve yourself in my sex life." It was often a joke between them since he had foregone any relationship in the last 6 months. They enjoyed teasing. "Besides, it's a guy."

"That doesn't matter. We know you swing both ways..." He jumped up to cover her mouth so other patrons wouldn't hear and playfully growled at her.

"What are you doing to Jieun-noona?" They both whipped round at the voice and Wooyoung found himself getting a slap upside the head. 

"You should have just told me it was only Yeonjunnie. No more coffee for you." She flounced away and Wooyoung pouted after her while the two sat down. She returned quickly with Yeonjun's regular americano and they were left to talk. It was awkward for a minute as they both focused on their drinks, unsure of what to say now they were face to face. Wooyoung hadn't seen Yeonjun since the day of the trial, despite still commenting on each others posts and occasionally messaging updates, and he knew Yeosang hadn't seen him either opting instead to communicate through sporadic texts.

Small talk didn't last long and only raised the tension for the true reason of this meeting. Eventually Yeonjun had enough.

"Why did you ask me to meet, Wooyoung?" 

"You're very blunt. That's new"

"It's not that, but I know you Woo. We've been friends for a long time. You wouldn't have called me here just to catch up so something's happened." Wooyoung closed his eyes briefly, but Yeonjun would be a target just like the rest of them if the guy was so inclined, and unlike Yeosang who was still in the dark, Wooyoung wasn't there to offer protection 24/7.

"You're too smart." Yeonjun stopped sipping his drink to give his undivided attention. He had to strain to hear Wooyoung's whispered words.

"He's getting out." The other boy froze in shock. His eyes suddenly teared up and Wooyoung couldn't tell if it was frustration or something else.

"What did you just say?"

"The guy who hurt Sangie. He's appealing and it's looking like he'll walk this time." He'd practised telling him so many times in his head, but the slight flinch as the plastic cup he'd been was crushed in Yeonjun's tight grip was unavoidable. Jieun was quick to clean it up, hovering for a few seconds but at Wooyoung's slight shake of the head she retreated. A few deep breaths later, while Wooyoung closed his eyes and waited, and Yeonjun had calmed himself.

"That's not possible. Woo he had 2 years it's barely been half a year, how could he appeal?!"

"Overcrowding. Minor crimes are being pushed out for others in the prison system and he's found a good lawyer with his parents money. You have to remember it wasn't a full rape charge, sexual assault is more easily acquitted." Yeonjun ran his hands through his hair and growled in frustration.

"Did you tell him?"

"No." Once again, the sigh was expected but Wooyoung would not explain himself here, and by the way Yeonjun's eyes turned frustrated, he knew it too. His right to interfere ended when his relationship did; it wasn't cruel it was the truth and it had taken weeks for the three of them to find a new dynamic that worked.

"So why tell me?" He explained his reasoning monotonously, and Yeonjun had to accept it. It was true that he couldn't rely on Wooyoung the same way Yeosang could; no-one would come close to that bond and Yeosang would always be Wooyoung's priority.

"Can you tell Yeji and Ryujin, they need to know as well, or you at least need to keep an eye on them. They were there as well." With a nod Yeonjun stood, done with the conversation and needing space to process just what this would mean for them. But Wooyoung's eyes stopped him. They were shuttered and bleak, the burden of being at the forefront for Yeosang and the others weighing heavily and Yeonjun shook his head. He was worried, Wooyoung couldn't take much more onto is plate right now. So he did the only thing he could and wrapped his arms around the others back, physical comfort that would hopefully give him strength.

God knew they'd need each other when shit hit the fan.


	5. Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a while...  
> In my defence this chapter was supposed to be double the length but as I was working on the second half I realised it was a certain someone's birthday and this entire part is dedicated to his viewpoint, hence I have split it the original into two sections. The next one shouldn't take as long.  
> Happy birthday Yeosang x  
> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and to MysticPiper for always leaving a comment. I always smile at the feedback x

"Wooyoung?"

"Yeah Sangie?"

"Why are they here?" They being the two bodyguards that had been following them since they left the dorms this morning. To an average person, they would just seem like ordinary people walking through the campus, but Yeosang knew better. He was familiar with the majority of the Jung family's personal guards and could spot their movements easily.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know what you're talking about?"

"Not likely." Wooyoung sighed and rested his chin on Yeosang's shoulder where they had stopped, the black haired teen narrowing his eyes at Guard Park, who he knew would be the one following him. He always was.

"Okay, but I can't explain everything. Just know they are here to protect us while some stuff is straightened out." Yeosang hummed and moved his friends head so he could keep moving, spinning round to give his final words.

"I know something's up Woo, but I'll leave it to you like always. I have to get to class so we'll talk later." Wooyoung whined at him but Yeosang turned his back and refused to fall for it this time.

Class was as insufferable as always and Yeosang could feel the glare from that girl in the adjacent seat; it seemed worse than usual. He was feeling guilty. His actions towards Wooyoung seemed rash looking back but he was sick of being treated so fragile. Something was wrong and had been since they went on that trip and now his life was being disrupted by Guard Park without his prior consent; and the final straw on the camels back, as it were, was that Wooyoung still refused to tell him anything about San.

Okay maybe that bothered him more than he was willing to admit, it was childish, but they were best friends damn it! They didn't have secrets but all of a sudden he felt like he knew nothing and it was grating on his nerves.

"Hey... you okay?" He looked up and the most unexpected person to grace his presence was standing there in all of his model glory. In his internal whining he hadn't even noticed the quiet that had come over the usually rambunctious design class.

"Fine, have a seat." Realising nothing exciting was happening the majority of the class went back to their own projects, sans a few of the girls who just stared at Seonghwa dreamily. "Did you bring the measurements?" Seonghwa nodded and placed the paper in front of him. While he looked over the sizes Seonghwa studied his face, the small furrow between his brows and the way he mouthed a few incoherent words as he mentally worked out the swatch size.

"You're focused face is new." Yeosang jolted and looked up confused by the words.

"Are you still here?" It was rude but Seonghwa took it in stride and Yeosang in turn gave him his full attention.

"I asked if you were okay because you seemed stressed, but looking at you now I'd say more frustrated." Yeosang huffed and put down the papers. "Sorry, occupational hazard with a psych degree."

"Honestly, that's more insightful in 5 minutes than my actual psychiatrist achieved in 2 months."

"Well, I get to see you in your 'natural habitat' as it were."

"I think my problem is more that I run away from our sessions. If I do attend it's because someone made me so we normally sit in silence. Not very productive and, honestly, I don't see the point in it when I'm fine." Seonghwa hummed in agreement and tilted his head to study the other. Yeosang went quiet at his own loud mouth. He normally wasn't one for over sharing so this was new.

"If you have time, do you mind getting together and you can show me your ideas?" Yeosang paused, not sure where he was going with this since he thought the unspoken agreement was that they would be separate until necessary.

"I suppose if you want to. My dorm is small though, I normally keep most materials somewhere else until I need them."

"That's fine, I have a house if you want to come over. You can even leave the things there and work on it there instead of your dorm if you want. We have a spare room at the moment." Yeosang pondered the offer. His house was far enough that it was a pain to transport things back and forth, and when he did the dorm was overrun. If he was truly desperate he had the option to ask his parents to buy a storage place, but even then it wasn't exactly the best environment to create.

"Okay, I'll be over this weekend then?" Seonghwa nodded and leaned over to look at Yeosang's random designs and they settled into a comfortable silence.

*

Later that day Yeosang was peacefully reading at a table outside the main administrative building when a ball came and bounced directly in front of him before flying into the bush to his right. He had no time to react and just froze in shock until a bubbly voice sounded behind him. The book was slammed on the table as he stood to face the culprit but it seemed luck was not on his side since the guy had not seen him, face turned towards another blonde guy further down the path and he crashed directly into Yeosang's, noticeable if he said so himself, frame. They didn't go down this time, but Yeosang hit his back on the edge of the table and groaned as the other guy was pushed to a standstill. They eyed each other for a few seconds and Yeosang noted familiar brown hair and shocked puppy-dog eyes before the guy hastily stepped back and brushed him down for non-existent dirt.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did the ball hit you?! This is all your fault!" The final line wasn't directed at him but the smaller guy who had ran over and collected the ball before standing sheepishly in front of Yeosang's blank face. He didn't know what to do right now.

"I'm fine, you're good." As they righted themselves Yeosang found himself looking up at the other boy, who must have been at least 6 foot, and shaking his head. "But, I think fate has decided I should at least ask you your name since this is the second time you have barrelled into me." He was unresponsive for a few seconds before it seemed to click and he bowed slightly.

"I'm Jung Yunho and I cannot apologise to you enough for this. I will say, though..." he used his longer arms to grab the blonde, who protested loudly, into the conversation. "...that both times I can blame San and his disgraceful hand eye coordination." Yeosang froze.

"Hey! Maybe you should have caught it better, how is this my fault?" He sighed and offered his hand for Yeosang to shake, a Western move but one Yeosang was familiar with, to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Choi San. We're both in our first year, me for business and Yunho here for dance." His hand still wavered in-between them before Yeosang snapped himself out of it and took it in a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kang Yeosang, design." Yeosang was fishing now, looking over the other with scrutiny, so he noted how San also wavered upon hearing his name. They were interrupted by Yunho exclaiming loudly.

"Oh yeah! Were you okay last time? You ran off and that fall was a bit harder than this one. Did I hurt you?" His eyes were really concerned, too concerned for a stranger so Yeosang hastily shook his head and gestured to himself.

"Really, I'm fine, see. I just had somewhere to be." It seemed to pacify the guy and he nodded before pulling San away.

"I'm so sorry but we have to get to work, if you have time later you can come to the gym and I'll give you a free session to make up for this." He reached into San's pocket and grabbed a business card before they both hauled themselves away. Yeosang looked over the card once before putting it in his pocket and grabbing the book. Guard Park had been sat at another bench and he subtly gestured for him to follow.

Once they got to the path next to the dorm Yeosang halted and breathed deeply, addressing the man behind him.

"Now, normally I complain about your interference. However, this time you simply sat there and watched as I was almost mowed down. So I am going to ask you this, and I expect a truthful answer." At this he turned to face the man, his reflection showing in the bodyguard's dark sunglasses. "Have you already been briefed about Choi San?"

"Yes sir."

"He's not a threat, is he?" Although he was sure of the answer, he needed the man's confirmation.

"No."

"Then I am going to ask something of you, and since my person is not in immediate danger I would like to ask that you keep your word if you give it." Mr. Park nodded in return. "Don't tell Wooyoung I met San. Don't say a word about this interaction and I promise I will talk to him myself, soon." It went against the mans training, he knew. A bodyguard in Guard Park's position would always relay his daily movements and interactions to be filed, and Wooyoung always had access. However, there was something he wanted to know first without his friends knowledge. This was the only way to achieve that. If Wooyoung was going to be so secretive he would find out about San himself, best friend perks and all that.

"If you wish, sir."

*

It was late and employees were starting to file out when Yeosang turned off his computer and wandered towards Mr. Shim's office. He had just finished some proposals for the Director and had been told to hand them in personally, so he thought nothing of it when he knocked on the door and was met with Mr. Shim's wide smile. What was surprising, though, was the other presence in the room. The desk was set as you walked in but to the right there was a set-up of chairs and a low table for more comfortable conversation, and in one such chair sat another grinning man, dark neatly styled hair and dressed in a suit.

"Yeosang, thank you for doing that something urgent came up that I had to deal with. You're amazing!" After placing his paper down on the desk Yeosang mirrored the thumbs up directed at him. "You've never met Yunho-hyung before, right." Yeosang faced the man across from him, asking without words.

"Actually, I'm quite familiar with young Mr. Kang here. I've mentioned the partnership with the Daedam corporation's Chairman and his wife. I met Yeosang after a business meeting with them." Jung Yunho was the head of this specific fashion line company and, coincidentally, one of Wooyoung's parent's newer partners; Yeosang was very familiar with him. It was small world.

"How interesting." Yeosang could see the surprise in Changmin's eyes but the other seemed to brush it off quickly. "Well, I'm not sure about his relations but he's an avid worker, maybe too keen to work I've had to practically pry him from the office some nights."

"That's just because you want to come home as quickly as possible." Yeosang noted Mr. Shim's small smile. "Anyhow..." Yunho stood and went to walk out of the room, passing Yeosang's intimidated figure and giving another wide grin. They both smiled so much. "... It was nice to see you, Yeosang. I hope we'll meet again soon." They both inclined their heads and once it was just he and Mr. Shim Yeosang slumped.

"Did that stress you out?"

"Maybe a little. Yunho-ssi is such a big personality." The smile on Mr. Shim's face understanding as he stood and ushered the younger out.

"Well, he'll probably be around more often while he's got this new project so you'll get to talk to him some more." Yeosang doubted it. He was going to take some time off as soon as possible.

*

"You'll never guess who I just ran into!" He'd rushed back to the dorm as soon as he could and threw his bag on Wooyoung who was quite conveniently sprawled on his bed tapping away at his phone.

"Who?" Although he seemed unbothered Wooyoung did put his phone down to pay attention and Yeosang perched on the edge of his own bed.

"Jung Yunho-ssi, the one who's friends with Dr. Kim." Wooyoung bolted upright

"Wait... your psychiatrist Dr. Kim? The U-Know Yunho my parents just started working with? How on earth did you meet him at work? You were at work right?" Yeosang narrowed his eyes at the last question.

"Of course I was at work, where else would I be?" Wooyoung said nothing. "And to answer your other questions; yes my psychiatrist, yes the one your parents work with and I think there's something going on with him and my boss."

"Oh my God! Mr. Shim has a boyfriend!" Wooyoung squealed and Yeosang promptly smothered him with a pillow, a frown adorning his face.

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't actually know what's going on there but I think they're far to close for a business arrangement. At the very least they're really close friends." His voice wobbled at the last part and it made Wooyoung push the pillow away gently, Yeosang's grip weakened. Yeosang despised pity, and Wooyoung knew he was starting to question every interaction he'd had with his boss due to this new revelation. Wooyoung hated to see him like this. When he went to open his mouth Yeosang interrupted him, forcing him to keep the question, and his concern, to himself. "Either way, I've decided to take a week or so off from work since Seonghwa-ssi said he hasn't got any jobs and offered to make some time for this project."

"Are you sure?" Wooyoung spoke with trepidation but Yeosang just grinned exuberantly and pushed him over.

"Of course I'm sure. Mr. Shim is always saying I can cut down my hours and what better reason than school. Besides, working with the model should make things easier so I'm taking the opportunity."

"I guess it's up to you, just don't forget me when you're with your new friend. I've got to go, I'm meeting San and Yunho tonight so talk to you later." He flounced dramatically as he put on his shoes and Yeosang snorted. He only answered once the door clicked shut behind the boisterous silver haired man.

"You're too important to me to forget, ever..."


	6. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan was for a Sunday upload but life was being a pain, and then I got distracted so I'm sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and stay safe everyone x

The gym San owned was hidden down a smaller side road but was lit up by classy white lighting at the late hour with the name boldly stated above the door at the late hour. He'd waited until the next day to take them up on the offer. When he walked in Yeosang was immediately accosted by the sweaty smell of the working bodies, but it wasn't as prevalent as he would have expected and everything inside was clean and tastefully done; it was surprisingly bright inside for its location. There were a couple of patrons working out and Yeosang kept his distance to stand to the side and survey. The guy at the counter was your average gym guy with a muscled physique and straight face and so Yeosang just stood, unsure as to whether to approach and ask for Yunho or San. He was saved the decision by the former exiting a door at the back with teenagers in tow, all of which bid him goodbye. Throughout it all Yeosang just watched and noted that even when the kids were gone the smile remained, Yunho wandering over to relieve buff guy of his job at the front desk.

He'd followed San here after class had ended, to a coffee shop, to the grocers, and finally to the gym where he had greeted the kids waiting for the dance class with enthusiasm. In fact, wherever he went that day he was infectious, he was happy and a joyful presence in general. Everyone from toddling kids to old ladies had left his presence with a smile and kind words and Yeosang could tell this was natural, this was him. As a person, at his core, there were no cruel faults. Yeosang was willing to give him that for now. Yunho was even more pure, his grin never left his face and his entire persona screamed positivity.

"I wasn't sure if you would be here." Yunho snapped his head up from the numbers on screen and watched Yeosang walk over.

"I'm always here. It pays pretty good and I can help San out as soon as my classes end, so it's a win-win." Yeosang picked up a stress ball and began squeezing it.

"It's nice. Nicer than I thought it would be."

"Should I be offended at that, Kang Yeosang-ssi." San appeared from the back room and leaned over the desk.

"I didn't mean it like that. But when you said you had a gym I can't say my expectations were high." They both stared at one another, and Yeosang turned his gaze away first to look down at the red foam he held tightly.

"So... did I pass your test then?" The ball was pressed even further

"I don't know what you mean."

"The test for what kind of person I am. You wouldn't let Wooyoung hang around someone you didn't approve of, right?" Yeosang didn't answer. "Do you have the right to stop him if you disapprove? Are you his boyfriend?" They sized each other up in silence, Yunho's gaze darting between them nervously; but that was broken by Yeosang's genuine giggle as the ball dropped back onto the counter. San's sudden change in demeanour was amusing to him as someone who had gotten by through his own emotional suppression. He appreciated such honesty, it reminded him of Wooyoung.

"No, I'm not his boyfriend. Think more brother since we've been friends for years." Those words tasted bad in his mouth. His smile towards San, however, was genuine; he would try."And you're right, I don't have a right to stop him being your friend because he's his own person. But you're the first person in a while I felt the need to check out." He beckoned San's confused face closer to drop his voice to a whisper. "Between you and me, Woo doesn't make a lot of friends, and in the past when he did they often had ulterior motives. You've already passed his test so mine was a piece of cake."

"I'm so out of the loop. How do you know Wooyoung, Yeosang? And why do I fell like we just avoided a fist-fight?" San looked interested at Yunho's question as well.

"We're childhood friends, and don't worry I'm annoyed but it isn't at you. Wooyoung wouldn't tell me anything about San, so I had to do my own investigating. It made it easier that you introduced yourself so thanks for that." The sound of a metal plate clanging had Yeosang tensing but he pushed past it to focus on their faces, although he will admit he had sidled closer to the two behind the desk. He wasn't normally so jumpy but he was in an unfamiliar space with unfamiliar people wandering around the weights; the type of people that reminded him of that guy.

"I have to say, I was getting curious about you as well. Wooyoung seemed so skittish when you called."

"I have an idea, if you want to have some fun with him..." San perked up and jumped over the desk to try and grab the other's shoulders. Yeosang in turn dodged. "Okay, first rule, don't touch me please. Wooyoung might think of you as a friend but we're not friends okay." He wasn't always honest, but he was blunt when he needed to be.

"But you wanted to play a prank with me." It was whined and San pouted. Yeosang was immune to such things. He felt the excitement built at the prospect of pulling one over on Wooyoung, it was something he hadn't done since high school.

"True, but that's more for my own revenge against Wooyoung for hiding things from me. So, you in?" Yunho sighed from his spot when San's pout turned into a devilish turn of the lips. All Yeosang could think was that perhaps there was some darker side to the guy yet.

"What's your idea?"

\-----

Wooyoung growled at the phone when it went to voicemail again. Guard Park had been sent away by Yeosang for the first time since everything happened, and Wooyoung was near hysterical. Being under guard from a young age the two were used to the presence and Yeosang was always the one to disappear, but that was before. There was an unspoken agreement that they would put up with it now, or Wooyoung had thought there was. Yeosang hadn't gone anywhere alone since that day and to say his other half was panicking would be an understatement. He didn't know where Yeosang was; the feeling of nausea and fear made his throat and chest tighten as he sat and rested his head in his hands.

When the phone rang he jumped, unable to hide the disappointed sigh when San's video call request came through. With no other leads, waiting for anything, he picked up to San's grinning face.

"Hey!"

"San, I have something to do right now can we talk later?" Wooyoung knew it was a long shot, San was stubborn, but he had hoped for some reprieve. Instead San just smiled and the scene behind him moved to show a door opening, and him entering the dance studio; the white walls gave it away.

"I'm sure you do..." Laughter echoed around the room and Wooyoung perked up, not believing his ears. "But someone came by so I think you should get here ASAP." Even though he couldn't see what San did, Wooyoung knew the sound of that laugh, and as San hopped up and down in excitement he hung up. His feet were moving before he even registered as he pelted towards the gym, the compression of his chest relieved ever so slightly as he got closer and closer to Yeosang. Yeosang who was safe.

\-----

It had taken and hour of reasoning, a sleepover and a promise to spend Sunday together at Wooyoung's childhood home for Yeosang to pacify Wooyoung about going to Seonghwa's house. In this San was actually quite useful. The owner had called Jongho and together they had convinced Wooyoung that the house was safe and that Hongjoong and Seonghwa were both trustworthy. Even then San had taken him aside and said something to Wooyoung to convince him.

Yeosang owed San after their prank, since he had not questioned them about what occurred once Wooyoung had arrived. He hadn't meant to trigger anything, and honestly looking back he should have realised that he wasn't the only one that had suffered trauma from what had happened. Wooyoung was just able to hide it. The other boy had burst through the door to Yeosang sitting cross-legged facing Yunho as they stretched. He'd immediately stood and Wooyoung strode over to engulf his body in a tight hug. Yeosang could feel an insane amount of tension that just seemed to seep out of him, leaving him like a puppet without strings as they clung to one another. He'd hummed in his ear until he'd calmed down and pulled away and when they locked eyes there was an unspoken agreement to brush it off. Instead of explaining they had dragged the other two to dance and spent the next 3 hours practising.

Looking back he realised that Wooyoung worried a lot. It's just that Yeosang had no previous desire to leave the bubble the silver haired boy had formed with bodyguards and his own person, shielding Yeosang from things he perceived as threatening. That didn't used to be them and he had no idea how to sort this out.

"What are you thinking about?" Yeosang was snapped back to reality by Seonghwa, who was flicking through fabrics that Yeosang had brought.

"Nothing much, mostly about the rest of the stuff I have to bring."Seonghwa's mouth dropped open as he gestured to the mountains of fabric and desks and clothes stands littered around from where he sat on the couch.

"How is there more?! Thank God we let you have the biggest room." This room, he'd been told, was next to the master bedroom and the second largest bedroom in the house. It had belonged to one of their long term renters before she moved out so Seonghwa had offered it up for this project. When Yeosang had protested he'd assured him the room wouldn't be used for anything else anyway so it might as well be given to him for his work, and by proxy to Yeosang for his project. The younger had no rebuttal to that. "How are you doing?" The question was weighted and Yeosang paused in folding material squares.

"Let me guess, you can tell it wasn't about the room?" Seonghwa nodded and the other sighed, sitting on the seat opposite the couch. Seonghwa was someone Yeosang respected, and in the last week they had begun talking through messages. At first it was to plan for the weekend but as they spoke Yeosang noticed that Seonghwa genuinely wanted to help; he'd offered his car, his home, and even revealed his sexuality when one of their conversations had turned more personal, all in order to make Yeosang more comfortable. In turn Yeosang had told him about his annoyance with the San situation and also how it had ended. He'd begun to trust him.  
"You'd be right... Do you remember I told you about the prank on Wooyoung?" The question was met with a nod and Seonghwa relaxed to lean on his arm. "Well, it was funny afterwards and I really like San, I told you this, but it's how Wooyoung reacted. I've never really seen him like that, he was panicked and scared just because I wouldn't pick up the phone. I mean, I texted him that I was busy but he still wasn't right when he arrived. And that scared me."

"What do you mean it scared you?"

"He's the strong one. When I'm scared, which is a lot recently, I can rely on him to be braver than me. It was always like that but now he seems more jumpy. I mean we went away a couple of weeks ago and he was either exhausted or jittering around like we were gonna get attacked at any moment. In the end I went for a run to get away from it but that just made it worse and we spent ages in bed after that because he needed to know I was there and I needed to know he was okay." As he spoke, Yeosang felt the frustration build, the words were pouring out now he'd started since he had been bottling up his building ire at Wooyoung's behaviour for over a month now.

"It sounds like he affects your mood a lot, how long have you been friends?"

"I don't know, since we were toddlers. My parents worked with his and we met like that. Been together ever since, so before you say anything I know it's pretty average to affect the others feelings after that long, but this is extreme, it has been since-" At this Yeosang cut himself off; he'd almost started speaking about that night and so he forced the stream of angst to close just like that. His breathing had picked up and he closed his eyes, subtly regulating it while Seonghwa reshuffled to sit up properly as well. "I'm sorry for that. It felt good to speak that outside of my head." When he opened his eyes it was to Seonghwa smiling gently.

"You don't need to apologise, I did ask the question."

"Still, I don't think you were expecting that much of a response."

"Maybe not, you're normally pretty quiet and I'm guessing an introvert, which is fine. However, I will say that maybe you should talk to someone else..." Yeosang's brows drew together

"Who?"

"That therapist you were talking about." When the younger went to open his mouth Seonghwa cut him off, the first time he had done as such.

"I know, it's not my place to say, but there's clearly something you don't want to say to me. It's okay to choose who you tell Yeosang, but I think you do need to talk to someone licensed who can give you proper advice about things like Wooyoung, and who is impartial. I'm always here if you want to talk but I can't help you in the same way this person would be able to." Seonghwa's black eyes stared into his soul, he had let his barrier down in front of someone and had got an answer for a question he didn't even know he had. He'd always been pushed into going to those damn sessions but now someone was reassuring him that it didn't all have to be about that incident but about his feelings; he didn't have to bare his entire soul at once. Now it was his decision and so he held the older's stare without wavering.

A knock at the door startled them both and Yeosang glimpsed a wide smile spread across Seonghwa's lips before he turned. The guy at the door was tiny, slim with his light brown hair longer at the back and piercings littering his ears. His pinkies were also painted two different colours as he removed his knuckles from the door-frame to run his hands through his hair.

"You must be Yeosang. Morning, I was wondering why Seonghwa got up so early. I'm Kim Hongjoong, his boyfriend."

"It's 11 my love, you just got up late." Yeosang's jaw was the one that dropped this time as Seonghwa sidled up to the other to give him a hug. Hongjoong was not what he expected when Seonghwa had said producer; instead he reminded him of the design students he was familiar with. Then again, music was a form of art, it's just not many producers translated that to their looks as well. When they separated he was quick to give slight bow and introduce himself.

"I'm sorry for taking up his time. Yes, I'm Kang Yeosang, first year design student." What happened next startled him. Hongjoong shuffled into the room and pulled him into a hug, hands resting around his upper body, trapping his arms. If it was planned then Yeosang was impressed as he tried to wiggle out of it; Hongjoong had deduced he would try to run away and taken measures against it.

"Seonghwa's mentioned you, although I will admit I probably missed some things. I tend to get rather distracted when I'm working." He scratched the back of his head as they separated. "And don't worry about taking up his time, I'd much prefer you to certain other people." Seonghwa rolled his eyes and came back in to rummage again. "How are you finding the room?"

"It's good! The lighting is actually great and there's enough room for everything. I have to say... I don't feel good about using this room without paying rent, but Seonghwa-ssi said it was fine." 

"Do you have enough to pay for rent?" When Yeosang nodded emphatically Hongjoong slapped his boyfriend round the head to a deadpan look.

"Why wouldn't you take rent?! We have one lodger at the moment, if he can pay it would really help." Well, he was honest as well it seemed. That was refreshing and reminded him of Wooyoung once again. He suddenly seemed to be surrounded by a menagerie of abnormal people.

"I'll totally pay any amount, whatever you'd make someone pay for rent." Yeosang was no charity case and had money. This was a worthy cause for the ease it would give and he knew his parents would agree.

"Well, let's not go that far. It isn't like you'll be sleeping here so-"

"Seriously! I have enough to pay so please let me Hongjoong-ssi." Hongjoong eyed him and it was then Yeosang saw the genius behind this rambunctious little producer, his calculating eyes raking over before the warmth suddenly returned. He could respect a man who knew how to get by in life.

"Okay, deal. But if you're paying the full amount it means you can use the fridge and the upstairs bathroom. This isn't an en suite after all. And call me Hyung, okay?" Yeosang smiled and bowed slightly again to thank him for the offer, having no inclination to take him up on the extras.

The three of them spent the next hour sorting through things, laughing at some of the more flamboyant designs in Yeosang's repertoire and Hongjoong adopted some materials that Yeosang would have thrown out, stating he enjoyed styling his clothes sometimes when he was stressed. Artsy people would always be artsy and the older definitely had free heart in Yeosang's eyes. The only interruption was when a deep voice yelled up about bringing in groceries and Yeosang startled, dropping the glue gun he was holding. The two older ones looked his way but almost immediately moved into action, Hongjoong placing a pile on one of the work tables to saunter downstairs.

"Sorry about that Yeosang, Mingi's a loud one. I have to go and work out what we're going to have for dinner. You're welcome to stay if you want?" The offer was genuine and Yeosang's body warmed as he shook his head.

"Sorry, Hyung, but I already made plans. Maybe another day though?" 

"You're always welcome Yeosang, just let me know I've written down my number for you as well." With that he left and Yeosang pulled out his phone to save the number on the post-it while Seonghwa watched, his hand running over a piece of fabric gently before rising as well.

"Ready to go home then?"

\-----

"Why are you here hyung?" San just gave a little hop as they walked down the road towards Hongjoong's house.

The producer had called Jongho early this morning with news of some new guides he wanted to record with him, and it just so happened he was going through the gym stock at the same time. He and San had agreed to sort their business early to get the rest of the Sunday off and so San had heard the call. As soon as the phone was down he had jumped on the younger and begged him to let him come along with consistent whines of being bored for the rest of the day otherwise. There wasn't even any counter argument since Wooyoung and Yeosang had pleaded a family matter and Yunho was MIA, abandoning his dongsaeng to the whims of their employer. Jongho had agreed just to stop the pouting which now led to the blonde haired hyperactive man walking up to the front door with him. He wasn't sure how this day would go since his throat was tickling but he'd recorded in worse conditions.

"I want to see you sing, and I mean sing when you actually try because if you singing at work is you 'not trying' I want to see the real thing. Okay?" He just rang the doorbell in response and it was opened by a harried looking Seonghwa who was on the phone speaking in rapid fire Japanese to someone. Clearly not a good time but the man gave a genuine smile upon the sight of the teen and waved them in before running to the kitchen. He quickly covered the mouthpiece to direct them upstairs and was once again immersed with the phone call. Jongho answered San's inquisitive look with a one word answer.

"Seonghwa." He'd mentioned the man before in passing so San just nodded and looked around the massive house in wonder. The modern furniture and features were clearly not what he expected from two second year uni students, even if he knew they rented it out.

On their way up they passed another boy, this one taller and with grey paint smeared over old clothes. His hair was dark brown but it was his face that shocked Jongho; that was a familiar face. He'd seen it in dance videos, with Yunho. The boy gave them a tired smile and gestured to the wall behind the stairs.

"Hi! Just to warn you, probably shouldn't touch the wall I just finished. If you make marks Seonghwa-hyung will make me do it again and I really just want to sleep. Also the step needs fixing but I'm not doing it until tomorrow. Hongjoong! I'm heading out!" He grinned once again as he carried the brushes and pot down past the confused duo without getting a reply.

"Who was that?" San looked at the younger as they made their way to the master bedroom.

"No idea, I've never seen him before." It was one version of the truth, Jongho assured himself. He technically hadn't seen him before, in person that is, he just concluded that his name must be Mingi then since the couple had only one lodger now. And that he was in a lot of Yunho's older, privatised, dance videos. Yunho's business wasn't his to share.

Hongjoong was pacing the room and it was filled with a new melody that Jongho immediately began to hum to. It was catchy.

"Finally, you're here!" The slim, petite male launched at the younger which made San flinch slightly and he dragged him over to the desktop to look at the production that was playing. "Good, right?" Jongho nodded and listened intently while Hongjoong finally took notice of the other boy in the room. He almost laughed at San's face when he became Hongjoong's next target.

"Oh! You're a new face. The first face actually, Jongho has never brought anyone here before." With his many piercings and mullet, as well as personally designed jean jacket, Hongjoong could seem intimidating at first perusal (if you didn't take in the height) and there was no doubt in Jongho's mind that he would be able to reduce someone to tears with just words since only a look could have Jongho freeze and choke on guilt. But in Jongho's years of knowing him he had only ever seen him truly blow once, last year. It was a terrifying sight to behold. In actuality, with those close the man was a giant teddy bear and had a tendency to randomly 'adopt' others into his fold with a warm smile. Seonghwa was even softer and was a much calmer counterpoint to the other that Jongho had taken to crying to on occasion when everything piled up. Although Jongho was special in just how close he was to the men, there was a constant stream of misfits moving in and out of the house. Hongjoong knew a lot of people, oddly enough, and with Seonghwa's contacts the two had managed to help out a dozen people throughout their relationship.

"Hello, I'm Choi San." San gave a slight bow and Jongho enjoyed the sight of the normally exuberant guy off kilter from Hongjoong's presence. He had that effect.

"Oh! Jongho mentioned you. Thank you for giving him a job at the gym. I think he would go mad if he had to get a convenience store job like other high schoolers." 

"Hyung..." Jongho muttered at Hongjoong but knew he had no control over the other. Pouting he turned to mess with the wires for the microphone.

"Honestly, I wasn't too sure when he came to me if it was a good idea, but since he started working there he's one of the best part timers I have. Plus I can trust him to coach others on equipment and such since he knows so much about them."

"I've also seen his dancing improve since he joined, is that your doing as well?" Now Jongho was mildly embarrassed by Hongjoong playing 20 questions with San. Although he teased his hyung, San was still his employer and hearing his older hyung act as inquisitor was odd to say the least. Fortunately for him, San was easy going and easily made friends.

"God no, I knew even less about dancing than he did last year." They laughed together and San continued. "I don't know how much Jongho has mentioned, but we hired Yunho at the end of the last school year and he is amazing. He's been teaching us both." Hongjoong wandered over and hip checked Jongho so he could use his computer.

"That's the dancer on the internet, right? Jongho sent me some links." San nodded and Jongho had had enough of this. He was exhausted from stressing about his scholarship for next year.

"Hyuunngg! I thought we were going to record something?" Hongjoong patted his cheek to pacify and began setting up the track and equipment.

"Calm down, we'll do it now." San sat on the chair in the room to watch in fascination as everything magically constructed into a mini recording area with wires and headphones that Jongho immediately placed over his head. He began warming up which gave San some time to talk to Hongjoong.

"Do you watch dance videos a lot then?" 

"Me and Seonghwa both do. We have our own dance certifications and such that allow us to teach. We've also competed twice each, individually and as part of a crew together. We placed both times. It also means we have seen Yunho before in person, at a solo dance competition when we went to watch." San had wide eyes when Hongjoong looked at him.

"How was Jongho so bad then? Was he just rusty?"

"Not at all. I've known Jongho since he was 4 and he never had interest in learning beyond the meme dances. He's good though, good enough for a crew if he put his all into it. He doesn't enjoy it though and he always refused when either of us offered to teach him once he hit high school." Hongjoong leaned in and San saw a lot of gentle awe in his eyes. "That's why I want to thank you both. Not for getting him to dance since that's his choice, but rather for giving him something to enjoy and look forward to since I know me and Seonghwa have been too busy to give him all the attention he deserves. Trust me, he wouldn't dance with you at all if he didn't enjoy your company." San looked over at the maknae, who was still immersed.

"I always wondered this, but doesn't he have friends his own age? He spends all his time at the gym or at school and he's never asked for time off to go out."

"He finds it difficult to form relationships with others, you've probably noticed he's quite quiet at first and won't make the first move. I'm sure he has friends but he's mature for his age, it's probably why he finds it easier to be close to us." San nodded and paid attention when Jongho told them he was warmed up.

The recording for the guide went well in the beginning, with Jongho hitting the notes correctly for a good portion of the verses and adlibs, but when the recording for the chorus began his voice cracked unexpectedly. Hongjoong frowned but didn't comment on it, instead asking him to start again. However, despite getting further this time even San could hear that his voice was strained and Hongjoong was quick to tell him to stop.

"You okay?" The soft question was met with a defeated sigh and Jongho put down the headphones to walk over.

"My throat's been tickling since this morning. It's sore now." Hongjoong shook his head but patted his arm anyway.

"It's fine, Jongho. You should take care of yourself. You should have told me, I could have waited to record."

"I know hyung, but you sounded really excited and I like singing. I'm sorry." The maknae was disappointed in himself and knew he had thrown a wrench in Hongjoong's plans to finish this song today. In his dismay he noticed San looking over the lyrics and had an idea. "Hyung?" Hongjoong hummed "I think San could sing the rest of the chorus." Jongho and San, as well as Yunho, would always jokingly sing at work when they were setting up or putting things away. Over time Jongho had found that they could sing, even taking some time to coach them a little and he was confident in San's abilities.

"San." Hongjoong's focus made San a little nervous. "Do you want to be in the song?" The other seemed to be hesitant, rubbing at his head a little.

"I don't know... what if I can't do it?" Hongjoong was having none of that and placed the earphones over his ears.

"You won't know unless you try. You ready?" With the earphones on and Hongjoong waiting expectantly, Jongho knew San would do it. The entire time he'd known him he'd come to realise something about San, and that was that the older boy would never back down from a challenge. Whether it was from his upbringing, personality or martial arts discipline he had no idea, but Choi San never backed down from a challenge. It was at once his best and worst trait since it often led to an insane level of stubbornness, but also an insane amount of loyalty to his friends.

They must have recorded a few dozen versions as San familiarised himself with the entire process, but throughout it all Hongjoong was quick to make them laugh. Seonghwa had even wandered in, smiling at the scene, and Jongho sat on the edge of the bed as he pottered around cleaning. Once it was done Hongjoong's face could rival the sun with the smile he was sporting.

"This is amazing! Jongho's voice is phenomenal but it's very powerful. Having another voice to contrast makes it stand out so much more and gives some nice dynamics. I wonder if I could get more people on the track... Seonghwa?" The oldest just groaned.

"I'm not singing for your songs anymore Hongjoong."

"But it would be so good. You used to record my guides why not now?"

"Because I'm busy with work and haven't sung in years."

"You were singing last night." Seonghwa's facial expression showed he was not amused with Hongjoong's logic.

"That was humming along to the song you were playing, not properly recording and you know it. My voice is not good enough to be on any track, you might as well sing yourself." A snort escaped Hongjoong as he saved the file.

"As if, I don't think I have the worst voice but it doesn't hold a candle to baby hulk over there. I'll stick to rapping." The bickering continued as everyone tidied up and Jongho looked around for the box that held the cables before asking Hongjoong and being told it was downstairs.

As he walked he wondered if he should bring Yunho here to record, a new yearning to bring his two separate worlds together had begun to bloom. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he was also curious about how he would react when faced with Mingi, but what if they parted on bad terms? He could cause a fight like that.

He was traversing the stairs on autopilot, mind racing with scenarios for why Yunho never mentioned anything about Mingi, even when Jongho had tried prompting him, when it happened. Clearly the issue Mingi had mentioned was worse than he'd thought, or the universe was just playing a particularly cruel trick.

When he set foot on one of the first few steps it creaked before the entire plate of wood shifted, coming loose and flying with the weight of the boys tread. As his leg shot out from under him Jongho's natural reflexes kicked in to try and turn back towards the top of the stairs, but the sheer force of his leg's movement was too much and his entire body followed.

The crash that followed alerted the other 3, who sighted the boy rolling down the first level of stairs and crashing into the wall in a groaning heap.

"Jongho!" Hongjoong was the first to respond and San not far behind while Seonghwa seemed frozen. They pulled him up and he immediately put his weight against the wall to catch his breath. San's hands were busy running over him to check for injury. Another set of smaller hands ran over his face, brushing over a tender spot on his forehead and Jongho winced in response.

"That's gonna bruise." Seonghwa was the only one not touching him and Jongho appreciated that. "You okay Jongho?" He nodded and pushed the other two fussing mother hens away.

"Fine Hyung.." As he spoke he went to step forward, but fell straight back down as pain shot through his ankle and up his leg, the entire appendage throbbing. Another groan escaped his lips and once again gentle hands supported him to pull his sizeable bulk up. "On second thought, maybe we should go to the hospital. My ankle's going numb..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTERACTIONS! INTRODUCTIONS!  
> We going places, next chapter will have some focus on our Mingi, who has been a bit neglected in the story thus far so I'm excited to share a bit more about his story. And of course Yunho's too *Slowly backs away*


	7. You and I

Hospitals were all the same to Jongho, they all had the same scent and doctors scurrying around in white coats. His physician was currently prodding his knee with a focused frown before jotting down some notes. This hospital was accented with wooden light browns and gold and had an obnoxiously large window.

"Seems like it isn't too bad, maybe a mild sprain to the ankle but at least you didn't tear anything in your knee, the soreness is just from excessive strain. I think with some mild rest and a few strengthening exercises you'll be back to normal in a week." Jongho nodded and followed the man to the reception where his mother sat.

It was Hongjoong and Seonghwa who had brought him here and stayed with him until his mother could get off of work. The duo had paid for a lot of the fee as well and it had hit Jongho hard to see his mother try and pay them back. Hongjoong was close to Jongho's parents, he'd always babysat the younger while they worked to make a living. The teen imagined it was hard for his mother, who had watched Hongjoong grow up and always felt guilty for leaving her son in his hands, to let him pay for his medical treatment. He was far cry from the scared, moody child she had seen and Jongho knew it was still difficult for her to accept he was okay now.

He nodded when the doctor asked if he was okay walking, or rather hopping, and his mum signed the final forms. Whilst the doctor explained Jongho surveyed everyone waiting. A man with a cast on his arm seemed to be half asleep and some poor woman was attempting to control her child who was trying to jump across chairs with a bandaged leg.

It was through this perusal he noticed a head of fluffy hair on the other side of the room. Next to him a boy with faded brown hair and a similar height (Translation; like a tree) seemed to be a deep discussion with another doctor. Yunho was listening intently as well and Jongho tried to walk slowly on his way out to see the face of the boy he was with, trying to confirm if it was really Mingi. The guy didn't turn though and the younger left the hospital feeling both confused and worried about why exactly his hyung was in the hospital in the first place.

\-----

Yeosang and Wooyoung were both focused on their individual schoolwork when Wooyoung's phone pinged. They'd been glued to each other for a few days now and Yeosang was just letting it play out until Wooyoung was completely calm. Such a day seemed far off when Wooyoung was in and out of meetings with his parents and the company as well as being set numerous assignments. Even just now, Guard Park had knocked to give the silver-haired boy a file that he had tucked in his textbook that was resting on the side. Because of all of this he had even less patience and so Yeosang was still waiting for the dust to settle. He'd also asked his parents if they knew about any issues in Daedam, since Wooyoung wouldn't say anything, but they said they had no idea. This left Yeosang at a loss as to how to fix this.

He wasn't really paying attention to Wooyoung as he picked up the phone, but when he didn't feel him retreat back to his spot at the headboard he looked up. His friends face was frozen in a look of confusion that twisted his mouth into a sour frown. His eyes, however, seemed to gleam in excitement.

"Woo?" He jolted and was quick to turn with a wide grin, tension evident in how he held his shoulders, and how his fingers gripped his phone so the skin was pulled taught and white.

"It's just San asking a question." Silence spread for a few lengthy seconds until Wooyoung looked at Yeosang's unamused, deadpan expression.

"You know I don't believe that, right?" Wooyoung's very being deflated and Yeosang felt his own confusion set in. His body seemed as if it's strings had been cut and he slumped over on the bed. At his next words his eyes drew closed, unable to face the horror Yeosang knew was set on his face.

"San wants to go clubbing tonight..." The whisper may as well have been spoken through a megaphone with how loud it was in Yeosang's ears. He couldn't speak, his mind racing for the right response in this situation while his instincts told him to run as far and fast as he could.

"A club...?" It was too similar to that night, the lack of control of the setting, the alcohol and the unfamiliar people. Wooyoung couldn't go there. Once again the sound of Wooyoung's skull hitting the side table sounded and he slowly put his hands over his ears and let the laptop fall onto the bedsheets. Wooyoung didn't see any of this, eyes still closed as if expecting Yeosang to begin ranting or something. This irrational fear and panic had no place, so instead Yeosang crossed his arms, drawing the defence from his ears, and gently squeezed each arm rhythmically in comfort. When he did speak he made sure none of his feelings showed.

"Do you want to go?" The eyes that met his couldn't hide the gleam of excitement at the prospect and Yeosang only sighed into the poignant silence of the dorm. He didn't even have the energy to reassure Wooyoung about asking for permission.

"Go." 

"What?..."

"Go with him Wooyoung, I know you want to-"

"I never said that. I have to be there for your counselling tonight. San asked me I didn't-"

"Even though that's true, you can't hide anything from me Woo. I can tell you want to go. You always enjoyed a party." Wooyoung had no response because the statement rang true. In high school Wooyoung was a social butterfly, he'd always been invited to parties and Yeosang only joined in consolidation of their friendship. Yeosang saw his eyes begin to glisten.

"Why do I feel like you're pushing me away?" Yeosang slammed the laptop closed.

"I'm not pushing you away Woo, I'm telling you to go have fun and stop babysitting me; I can go to my own counselling session. Even if I will never set foot in such a place again it doesn't mean you have to. We aren't conjoined twins." The laugh Wooyoung offered was shaky and he crawled up to the headboard and latched onto Yeosang's torso. his head rested in the crook of his neck and Yeosang himself was relieved when he felt nothing; nothing was good. He whispered into Wooyoung's ear one final time before they drifted off in that position, comfortable.

"Remember to enjoy yourself, and stay safe."

\-----

Later that night the gym was emptying out from Yunho's older dance class, girls and boys between 11 and 16 that made up their intermediate crew. He'd noticed Jongho staring at him from his position behind the reception the entire hour and had cheekily stuck his tongue out during his teaching to an eye roll typical of Jongho. San barrelled in to grab his arm once the studio was empty and hauled him to the younger.

"Jonghooooo!" The whine caused Yunho to wince but he was held in place by San's strong grip as they faced the maknae across the counter. "I've just been told about this new club that opened and I really want to go..." A devilish grin stretched across his face "Can you open up tomorrow? Wooyoung said he'd go with me. Pleeaaasseeee." Jongho slumped and closed his eyes.

"It's a Saturday tomorrow hyung! Why are you making me wake up early on a Saturday?"

"You normally wake up early on a Saturday, it's just this time you can't go to practice. Open up instead? Please?" Jongho, despite all his bluster, was still as affected by San's cute act as much as Yunho and their other friends, even Hongjoong had fallen victim recently. And his next words were the final push needed. "I'll pay you overtime." With the deal sweetened he reluctantly agreed and Yunho celebrated as well.

"Does this mean I don't have to come in early tomorrow?"

"Oh trust me, you won't want to." Yunho was mildly terrified by San's tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I was going to let you off tonight, I would have made you open up tomorrow." Yunho froze under the man's arm "You're coming with me." Now Yunho was worried.

Tonight was not going to end well.

\-----

"Hello Yeosang-ssi, how have you been?" He didn't answer Heechul's question but then again he was sure that's what the man expected. The office he walked into wasn't your typical psychiatrists, since from what he'd gathered Heechul preferred cleanliness over warm tones. The room was stark white with light grey furniture and such that always gleamed clean whenever he entered. There were some personal effects at his desk such as photos and his certification on the wall, joining the typical mental health posters. Yeosang settled on one of the grey sofas and Heechul sat in front of him. "Can I offer you some tea, or water?" This was another little test of the waters and despite Yeosang knowing that he always offered at least this much.

"Tea please." Heechul nodded and went to prepare some diligently, but Yeosang could see the disappointment he radiated. Tea meant he was having a bad day and based on past experiences he knew his therapist was expecting another day of silence from his client. Tea made and such the general questions started. How was your day? Silence. Are your parents okay? Silence. How's Wooyoung?

"He's out with his new friend." The room was suddenly frozen, Heechul momentarily stunned that he got an answer after months of trying to break down Yeosang's seemingly impenetrable barrier.

"Who's his new friend?"

"His name is San, Choi San. They've been friends for while now, since school just started. I've met him as well, I think he's a good person, I like him." Yeosang could see Heechul wanted more. "Actually, I'm surprised how much I like him. Wooyoung's never had really close friends for years, I thought I'd be more jealous than I am. Instead I kinda feel relieved."

"Relieved is a feeling I don't normally associate with such a situation. Do you know why you feel relieved?"

"No, and it's bugging me because Wooyoung seems to be expecting me to fly off the handle every time he says he's spending time with San, he didn't tell me about him for weeks." He saw Heechul go to open his mouth and paused, but the man seemed to hold himself back. "What? Do you have some psychiatric evaluation for that?" Yeosang leaned forward and stared at the other, but he didn't budge. "Also, when he told me he was going to a club, I got scared, and that's ridiculous. Firstly because I should know, logically, that situations like mine aren't the norm. Secondly, I trust San, I've seen him spar and seen how he treats Wooyoung. There's minimal risk in Wooyoung going." Yeosang took a moment to breathe, his gaze hadn't moved from Heechul the entire time and he could see him piecing together something. He wanted to know what that something was. "I almost had a panic attack, and for the first time Wooyoung didn't notice. So now I've spilled everything I'm going to, anything to say?" The unnerving eye-contact continued for a few minutes until Heechul yielded, falling victim to the stark determination of the younger.

"Okay, yes I have an idea on two different counts." Yeosang tilted his head. "God you're scary when you want to be. Wooyoung's attitude is easy to judge, I think he likes San as more than a friend. From what I know about your relationship, and what you've just disclosed, I'd say Wooyoung is feeling guilty for, in his perspective, 'throwing you aside'."

"Oh" Yeosang wasn't sure how he felt, and his confusion was evident. Every smile Wooyoung had given, every time he'd looked desperately at Yeosang, as if torn by an invisible thread, cascaded through his mind, both from the past and the present.

"I wouldn't take that as a definite, Mr Kang, but-"

"I'm not upset." He could see the therapist was backtracking and knew he was feeling bad about disclosing something that may seem tumultuous. "But now you've said it, it makes a lot of sense."

"How are you feeling, then?"

"I'm not really sure..." He motioned for the man to keep going, and he relented after a few seconds since Yeosang remained silent.

"Secondly, it's okay to feel upset about this Yeosang, what happened to you was traumatic and feeling scared of places like clubs and parties is perfectly reasonable. The step you've taken, in letting Wooyoung go out on his own will be beneficial for both of you in the future. But how do you feel about Wooyoung's, relationship, with San, I'd imagine after being so close for so long, him choosing to go out to a club with him may trigger certain feelings..." With everything he'd just discussed, Yeosang came to a realisation then. It was a realisation that should have been obvious, but in his own head, ignoring Wooyoung's problems for his own, he'd missed it entirely; and he felt like shit. Everything slowed and he could feel himself trying to shut off from the sudden pulse in his heart.

"You mean romantic feelings? Jealousy?" Yeosang paused to decide just how much to say. "I know the feelings between me and Wooyoung aren't a normal friendship, I broke up with my last boyfriend for many reasons, but Wooyoung was one of them. I knew how I felt about him, whether he knows is still up for debate. However, we can't be together." The words stuck in his throat but he knew they were true, so he pressed onwards. "We can't be together, because we would destroy each other... He is my shield, I've let him be my shield and he can control me to that end. It would be toxic for us two to be together because we are not equal, I will always feel inferior and Wooyoung... Wooyoung smothers me. We won't be happy." Heechul hummed and Yeosang knew it was an acknowledgement.

"So if Wooyoung and San decide to date-"

"If they decide to date..." Yeosang's heart hurt, ached like he was drawing a dull blade across its surface. Well, that was answer enough to his feelings, then; but those feelings would never be allowed to surface. "If they decide to date I will be happy for them.

\-----

Yunho knew tonight wasn't going to end well.

In hindsight, it was probably one of the most serene evenings he'd chaperoned in the beginning, to the point where he had even enjoyed himself somewhat. When they'd arrived the trepidation had already set in. San was dressed as usual, if a little more covered, and to add insult to injury he'd been responsible for dressing Wooyoung tonight. The result was some unholy, tight pants and Yunho was now far more aware of how nicely Wooyoung filled out skinny jeans than he ever wanted to be (San was very vocal about it when Wooyoung couldn't hear). However, much to his surprise, San didn't immediately get a drink, instead opting to strike a conversation with Wooyoung without a drop of alcohol in sight. Yunho had actually enjoyed the first hour where they were relaxed, talking together without the pressure of getting absolutely hammered; that was San's usual MO after all.

Wooyoung seemed to have a calming effect on the hyperactive man, instead of focusing on his own needs and love of spirits, Yunho had witnessed an attentive side he seldom saw unless Jongho was upset. Everything he asked was to make Wooyoung more comfortable and this was one endeavour Yunho was happy to oblige.

He'd been lulled into leaving them at the table and making his way to the bar, searching for his other half excitedly now he could relax. When he'd discovered this club was one where Mingi manned the bar he had automatically felt annoyance and concern, a quick text to the other warning him about their impending arrival. However, with San and Wooyoung happy to amuse themselves and both being in an aware state, he felt comfortable enough to approach the bar, where they couldn't see him, under the guise of getting more drinks.

"You seem relaxed tonight." Mingi's deep voice belied his presence and Yunho's smile seemed to increase in power.

"I am. San isn't getting flat out drunk. I almost forgot what it was like to go out with my friend and not have to worry about whether or not I'd have to carry him back." Mingi hummed and wiped down some glasses to stay in Yunho's vicinity.

"So that's Wooyoung. He seems nice, a bit more chill than San maybe."

"I've been told by a reliable source that he can be the devil incarnate when he feels like it."

"Who's the source."

"He has a childhood friend, his name's Yeosang. He's the one I hit with the ball twice." Mingi scoffed." Anyway... he came by the gym and pulled a prank on Wooyoung. While we were waiting I got talking. He's a good dancer actually." It went silent and Mingi looked over to see Yunho frowning in no particular direction.

"What's wrong?"

"I mean, something happened that I thought was weird, but only because Yeosang seemed pretty chill in the studio before Wooyoung arrived. He was jumpy in the gym and when Wooyoung arrived there was some dramatic hugging going on. Like they'd been separated for months rather than a few hours. And then he danced like a madman. It actually reminded me of us." Mingi hummed and put down the things in his hands to lean on the bar.

"So you think there's something going on with them."

"Maybe not between them, but who knows. No I think Yeosang's traumatised by something; and Wooyoung knows what it is." Mingi nodded and looked over.

"Makes sense but we'll talk about it later. Just remember you don't have to get involved for people you barely know. You're to soft-hearted. Also, I think one of your 'charges' is over there."

Yunho turned on the stool as Mingi walked down the bar to see Wooyoung frowning in his direction, seemingly confused and Yunho made his way over. The silver-haired man stared him down as he approached. It made Yunho nervous, until a broad grin stretched across his face and - oh... Yunho saw the devil now.

"Were you flirting with the bartender?" He dramatically swooned and began dragging Yunho back to the table. "San!" He fell onto the blonde's lap as he downed the last of his beverage.

"Hey Yunho, where's the drinks. There's no excuse for this." said in San's perpetual whine, obviously.

"Forget the drinks, Yunho was flirting with the bartender!" Wooyoung shook San up and down in excitement and he seemed to light up.

"No way, I suppose there is an excuse, that is the only reason I would forgive you for not getting drinks! Was he cute...?" Yunho pointedly turned away but Wooyoung was happy to answer.

"He was soooo cute. I didn't know you liked guys Yunho?" It seemed as if Wooyoung had only just put together that piece of the puzzle and Yunho put him out of his misery.

"I'm bi, I like both boys and girls but haven't actually dated a lot of people." Wooyoung climbed over San to get closer, rather than alcohol it seemed the atmosphere of the club in general was causing him to grow excited.

"How many people? The only one I really count was the girl I lost my virginity to but-" Yunho blushed, turning away, and whilst San's growl was drowned out by the thumping bass of the new music Wooyoung gasped. "No way... you're a virgin!" Yunho panicked then and slapped a hand over Wooyoung's mouth. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by it but he certainly didn't need it shouted across the tables of people here.

"And what if I am?" Wooyoung pouted and licked his palm so he removed it.

"It's nothing bad." Yunho's faith was restored. For a moment there he thought he'd misjudged Wooyoung and he was just another of those annoying popular twats. He was glad he was wrong but from this, he now knew, that Wooyoung was not very subtle."I'm just shocked. You're like, the perfect guy. You're tall, handsome, have a really sweet face but I've seen you dancing so I know you can employ the bedroom eyes. On top of that you just have the best personality. I suppose it didn't cross my mind that you haven't had a relationship that went that far yet." With each new sentence Yunho blushed a little deeper until he just can't take it anymore. With a muttered thanks he stands and tells them he's going to get a drink at the bar. Wooyoung's cackle follows him and he yells out a parting phrase to the red-faced man. "Tell the bartender he's cute!"

Yunho did tell Mingi what Wooyoung said and the other laughed, a deep chuckle that did not help Yunho's hot skin, before he poured him a fizzy drink.

"I am cute, you've said it to me many times. Now, are you sure you don't want something alcoholic?" He was asking more out of courtesy for his friends frazzled state, but wasn't surprised when he was brushed off.

"Shut up."

Yunho wasn't sure how long he had spent talking to Mingi but when he looked back over he saw San and Wooyoung dancing together, closely together and he sat back down to keep an eye on whatever was going on on the dance-floor. Despite their proximity there were still others that tried to cop a feel. Even if Wooyoung, who was riding high on something tonight, didn't notice San did and Yunho watched him bat away grabby hands and move them away from certain people as they danced. Interesting...

The most shocking part of the night, however, came many shots and beverages in as the two were giggling at something together and Yunho was falling asleep. He was about to ask them if they should leave when San leaned in and looped his arms around Wooyoung's neck. They seemed to have forgot Yunho was there as Wooyoung stared down at the blonde draped across his lap before pressing their lips together.

If someone had taken a picture of Yunho in that moment it would have been meme worthy. He felt his jaw drop open as the duo separated, and he waited for something to happen. He came to realised he should've closed his eyes at that moment. San moved, he surged upwards and instead of a small peck the two engaged in a heated make-out. Within a second Yunho turned away in embarrassment, he also wondered why the hell he was the one being embarrassed right now, only finding it safe enough to look again when he heard the two of them giggling. They were resting their foreheads together and despite his fears of how much they would actually remember tomorrow (he didn't know how high Wooyoung's tolerance was after all) it was a warm sight that negated some of his tension.

He managed to get the drunk duo home with a lot of herding and dragging, but eventually they were deposited on San's double bed in pyjama pants and Yunho heaved a breath. It was a lot more work than he thought it would be considering they were smaller than him. When he looked back over San had attached himself to Wooyoung's back and spooned him and Wooyoung shuffled. He thought he would try and move away but instead he shuffled back further into the embrace, letting out a sigh of contentment.

Yunho hadn't been sure how to feel about the entire situation until now, his heart warring between cooing at their cuteness and panicking about how tomorrow would be. He had seen them getting closer, looking back he shouldn't have been surprised by this but he couldn't help his mind going back to the way Wooyoung had clung to Yeosang that day. Everything was messy but right now, seeing them both so content in each other's arms, he smiled gently before throwing the blanket over them.

As he settled on the couch with his pillow and blanket he opened up his messages to a text from Mingi, the other sending a smiley face and a thumbs up to his message about getting back safely. Seeing the two in the bed so close he found himself missing what he used to have, and in his self-pity his thumb hovered over the heart on his keyboard. He missed Mingi, missed them together but once again that familiar clawing sensation crept up the back of his throat and his eyes welled up. Frustrated he locked the device and threw it on the floor. 

The guilt was pissing him off and as he threw his arm over his eyes, still streaming tears, he gritted his teeth in annoyance. It was his own damn fault, stop being a baby Jung Yunho, you bastard.

\-----

When he arrived back to the dorm that night, sending Guard Park away as he turned the key in the lock, Yeosang paused in the threshold. It swung shut behind him and he looked over the clothes strewn over his desk chair, only half of them his. His desk was littered with paper but amongst it he saw the cover of a cookbook poking out. His double bed was messy, the covers thrown to the foot. The click of the catch behind him spurred him on and he threw off his shoes, next to two pairs of house slippers and wandered into the bathroom to change. Two toothbrushes, too many towels for one person. Every inch of his life was permeated with traces of Wooyoung.

The clock read 1 am as he flopped on the bed, but the hard edges of a textbook made him groan and he swiped the offending piece hard enough that it flew from the frame and landed on the wooden floor. It made a tearing sound and Yeosang's eyes flew open to look over. The word 'economy' was the first thing he read and he whined loudly, because of course it was one of Wooyoung's textbooks he'd ruined. He sat cross legged trying to piece the jagged edge back together when he noticed and envelope that had fallen under the bed. His eyes were drawn to it. When he lifted it to get a good look an image flashed by of the Guard handing it over earlier; Wooyoung must have left it in his excitement to get to San's apartment.

Yeosagn knew his limits, but his heart was weak tonight and there were too many suspicious things going on. His fingers drifted over the seal as he warred within himself, curiosity and temptation melding together and evolving into a convincing devil whispering in his ears. Maybe he'd be able to help if he knew what wrong. The second tearing sound was loud and it was only after he read those words, had them running through his head all night, that he was able to appreciate that the sound was a forewarning of hell on earth. Wooyoung had lied to him, and it was so foreign that all he could do was curl up where he sat, paper forgotten, and cry.


	8. Yunho + Mingi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this one before posting the You and I chapter, but I felt that one needed to happen before anything else. I know it was heavy and I thought this fluffy domestic side had been lacking recently. I hope you like this short interlude for what it is.
> 
> Also, I hope everyone is excited for their comeback, they be teasing us something fierce. Don't forget to enjoy the music and I wish everyone a good time x

_~~~~~~~ A few days earlier ~~~~~~~_

Yunho was exhausted but still managed to give a giggle as Minwoo flopped over his stretched out legs, groaning pathetically and he patted the guys back in consolation.

"I think we're done..." Yunho nodded and tensed his leg as he felt the pins and needles start. "You're on fire today. Something good happen?" Minwoo realised his friends discomfort and moved to sit against the wall next him. Park Minwoo was a dancer just like Yunho and Mingi, the three learned from the same teacher and as they grew kept a close friendship. When Mingi had his accident it had paused this joy for all three of them, but Minwoo was the first,and possibly the only one, to recover and get back in the game properly. They'd joined a crew at 12 and he still performed with them to this day. It was only during these sporadic practices that the two ever saw each other.

"Yeah, Mingi's coming back to practice soon." The other dancer sat up so quickly Yunho heard his bones creak, but even so he gave a wide smile. He knew Minwoo would understand just what this meant.

"That's amazing Yunho-yah, you must be so excited!"

"I really am." Yunho began playing with the chain around his neck, the gold reflecting the light as he ran his finger around it. "I've missed him." Suddenly Minwoo groaned and rolled onto his back.

"For god's sake, now we won't stand a chance in the competitions. When one of you is competing the other just needs to be in the audience and all of a sudden your performance will ramp up to an untouchable level. You're like each other's battery on stage." Yunho could only laugh at Minwoo's confused monologue, but looking back there was always a spark between them, on stage together, watching each other's performances and especially competing as a pair. Their natural magnetism became something more when performing and everyone else had always complained it wasn't fair. He couldn't deny it gave him some pride. "Hey wait! Does this mean you'll join the crew again?" Although he knew his friend was excited by the prospect Yunho shook his head sadly.

"No, you know why we both avoided them. They don't understand and I don't think we could both go back to them now. We never gave them a proper explanation and now... now I don't know if Mingi could keep up how they would want to for the competitions. Not for a while even if he can dance again now." Minwoo was upset, he could tell, but nodded anyway.

"You'll compete again though right? You have to, it would be waste if you didn't." 

"Maybe as a pair when we feel like we can, but for now we'll take it slowly. By the way, do you still want some of my old stuff? I can get it from the boxes tonight." Minwoo nodded as they packed up, distracted by something else. It was silent for a moment when they exited but before they separated Minwoo sighed again.

"It's a shame, you were always a damn good choreographer and worked well with a team." A small smile was his only response and the two gave a quick hug before parting.

It was cold, Yunho pulled the neck of his jacket up to cover his mouth as the chill tried to navigate any available crack. It would get colder now, the weather making way for winter and he groaned thinking about trudging to classes. Already he'd been in a scuffle this week when some new scumbags decided to wander around San's shop, the owner having saved his ass, and he hoped the cold weather wouldn't bring more similar trouble. Minwoo was right about the dancing, he thought. Dancing with a crew was something he missed because there was always a sense of camaraderie, and belonging within it. A group of people coming together to do something they loved. But Minwoo was also right about electricity and chemistry, a dance crew could be good without it, but if it was present it made them that much more. If he was ever going to compete again he wanted that now; a feeling of family, maybe?

Perhaps he was being too greedy... after all, where would he find a group like that.

\-----

"Mum! Do you know where my old clothes are?!" She did not and Yunho sighed as he rummaged through boxes of old items in the spare room, some of which he had no idea how they ended up there (For example, the collection of old pipes that he assumed belonged to his dad when he was here, or the pile of old cameras from his mother). There were also old clothes of his, and he put aside the black leather and other pieces with disdain; that was a point in his life he didn't want to revisit. As he pulled out yet another box he debated just calling Minwoo and telling him he just thrown out all his old equipment. It would save time and mind numbing boredom.

Just as his frustration reached its pinnacle point and he kicked out in annoyance, his foot connected with something supportive and and entire pile of boxes crumpled. Fortunately he moved his leg in time but when he turned back around form covering his face against a fog of dust a mess was left. Groaning Yunho threw himself backwards, and contemplated whether he could hide out at Minwoo's to avoid cleaning it.

"That better be tidied by the time I come up there for bed Yunho-yah!" Clearly not going to get away with it. It took 30 minutes for him to get even halfway through everything, and he had gently pulled out albums of photos to look over later. His mom had been wistful lately so he would have them ready if she wanted them. In-between a pile of old clothes something caught his attention, stark black plastic among colourful dresses, and when he pulled it out he found and older style memory stick and camera. Intrigued he put it in the pile with the albums and kept going.

Later that night, after a small fight with Gunho about going to bed, and He managed to download files from the camera to his computer after a lot of formatting. There were a fair amount and he clicked through some showing him and Gunho much younger, from their pre-school years. The next one made him pause, and his eyes glimmered as he watched him and Mingi on the screen. They weren't doing much, just sitting and eating ice-cream but his mom had apparently found it important enough to film. They both looked so happy, Yunho laying all over his friend as he tried to steal a bite despite having his own cone. Shaking his head he flicked through more of the same and opened a different file. This one showed him, older in high-school, dancing in the practice room and he didn't even know when she'd saved this. It must have been between bouts of rebellion. The next one was a crew competition and he smiled at both him and Mingi in the group, dancing like their lives depended on it. There were at least 5 competitions saved and he looked though them all until he got to one of his favourite videos. It wasn't a competition but rather a simple showcase from their high-school where they'd danced as a pair. as he watched he saw what Minwoo saw, what others saw and that was that electricity. There was a spark of something between them that mesmerised you as you watched, pulled you into the moment with them. It was a familiar feeling. Carefully he opened another window to his own saved practices and found the ones with San and Wooyoung, him and Jongho; the four of them together and even a practice with Yeosang. Each time, no matter their pairing or grouping, there was the flicker of something similar. It hadn't matured in the same way yet because they were such new dancers, but there was the magnetism there that could be cultivated into something as magnificent. When he went to bed that night he ran his fingers across the gold chain again and smiled to himself.

Maybe he was dreaming too big.

\-----

The brisk wind of the day had bled into a bitterly cold night and Mingi had stood from his position against the mirrors to turn on the space heater in the studio before settling again. It was always a debate between freezing their asses off in the battered practice room or sweating because of the blasting heat. They could both agree that being cold was worse.

Yunho was winding down after 2 hours of intense practice by simply swaying to the music without much thought, his next dance competition was coming up and although Mingi wouldn't compete he made the time to be present and give his opinion on Yunho's work. The dancer missed having his best friend by his side for things like this, but it wouldn't be too much longer. Minwoo's words had been running through his head for days now and the spark of competition had been lit. The only issue now was a lack of crew.

"Why are we still in this crappy studio when your boss has a perfectly nice, functional, one at your disposal."

"And would you be willing to meet San if he turns up, or Jongho." Mingi turned away, suddenly finding the wall very interesting. Yunho could only sigh and settled against the other, laying down so his head was in his crossed legs. "It isn't like it would be your first time, you told me you'd already seen them at home."

"That's different, if they meet me with you they will want to know things, like Hongjoong does."

"Have you said anything to him?" Mingi shook his head and Yunho turned to rest his cheek on his thigh, staring at his stomach. The temptation to touch was too much and so he didn't resist. Carefully his hand crawled over the baggy top to press on the solid body beneath. There were no bandages and despite how ridiculous it was, feeling the lack of padding gave him some comfort. "Why?" Whispered words were not uncommon to them, it gave them both some peace in these quiet moments; they knew this for each other even if others had no clue.

He couldn't see his face but Yunho heard how tight Mingi's voice became. "Because he'll want to know everything, and I don't want him to look at me differently. At least if I go out and work, and don't talk, I am still strong to him. He can't know how weak I really am." 

"You're anything but weak, Mingi-yah. You saved me, remember. If anyone is weak here it's me. I don't even have the courage to stand in the same room as your Hyung because I don't want to answer what he might ask, because it was my fault." Mingi's large hand began caressing the fluffy strands of the boy in his lap, who's eyes had begun to well in frustration. 

"I guess we're both stupid, hey? Fighting about who's the bigger wimp..." Yunho giggled and sat up. Their faces were too close, noses practically touching. Being this close was tempting and Yunho felt his body subconsciously lean in. Mingi was his, always had been, but he was too coward to take the next step; it had always been up to him to give Mingi the go ahead. He just couldn't and so he pulled away, rushing to grab his bag and pack up. Mingi sighed, used to the action. What was unexpected was that Yunho didn't immediately run, instead he paused in the doorway to wait.

"Do you wanna come to mine for dinner?"

*

Yunho's mum was a petite woman and Mingi had to wonder how she gave birth to a giant like Yunho. The top of her head barely touched his chin and he had to bend down to engulf her in a hug when they walked through the door. This woman was one of the biggest inspirations of his life and Mingi swayed her from side to side before Yunho pulled him away to the dining room. The food was already on the table and they settled quickly, Yunho being ordered to drag his brother from his gaming console to be social. The teenager was happy to see Mingi and rapidly claimed the seat next to him for himself.

"Mingi-hyung! I haven't seen you in ages, you said you'd come back soon." The teen pouted and Mingi laughed, a true bass sound that belied warmth and comfort, before ruffling his already messy hair with a large hand.

"I am back soon. It's only been a few weeks, Gunho-yah. Have you been doing your schoolwork?" Bashfully, the younger piled food into his mouth and Mingi turned to Yunho's mother. His friend had been quiet as he dug in, humming happily as he chewed.

"No he hasn't, I've been trying to drag him away from that game since the term began but he's been stubborn."

"Ahhh, Gunho-yah, that won't do. You need to go to school to do well later on, so you can go to university, get a degree and earn money to help your mom and brother."

"But you're not at university, and you missed a lot of high school." The words were said with typical teenage petulance but the teen in question didn't know even notice the sudden change in atmosphere as he sullenly chewed. Teenagers had the curse of being overly truthful during their angst and Mingi could feel Yunho's eyes, his sad eyes, on him. He was silent for a moment as the conversation cut out, and Yunho's mom waited, but before it could become stifling he huffed dramatically and sat back, the food on his plate gone somewhere in-between.

"Alas, you are right and I am not at university. Instead I have to work every hour of the day to make a living while Yunho is dragging San home from parties." He added to his woes with a flourish and smiled when he pulled a giggle from mom and son alike, Gunho paying attention again. "No, you're right. This is so much better, I can just wait for the day when Yunho can make me his sugar baby and I'll never work again." Gunho gave a full out laugh while mom slapped Mingi round the back of the head for the sugar baby comment to her teenage son. Mingi wasn't worried at all, he was the fun hyung after all and knew the boy wasn't that innocent. 

"Mingi-yah, don't say things like that to my boy, he'll get ideas." Hopefully the right ideas, Gunho was smart and needed to go to university. Everyone started piling their plates and brought them out before Gunho replied.

"Don't worry Mingi-hyung, I'll go to university and earn money so I can buy you things as well. I need to make sure you love me more than my brother anyway." For once during the meal, Yunho was snapped out of his stupor of staring at Mingi and glared at his brother instead.

Mingi felt warm knowing that everyone cared so much. This entire family were there for him when no-one else was and he hoped they thought the same, hoped he'd made up for everything but knew he couldn't have yet. His entire body felt relaxed and at peace, but it was his heart that waited patiently to be warm again.

"You'll never replace me, idiot!" When Gunho stuck his tongue out Mingi sensed danger. Clearly Mrs Oh did as well because she tactfully retreated to the living room. Mingi waited a moment longer, witnessing the towel being launched at Yunho's face and his cackle was the only thing heard between screeching as the brothers started a brawl in the middle of the kitchen. He exited to their mom's call to wash and dry the dishes when they were done. She gave him a warm smile when he entered and patted the chair next to her before handing over the remote.

Yes, if his body remained warm from this love, than his heart could wait a little longer. Yunho would come to him soon, and he'd be waiting when he did.

\-----

Yunho was as bright as the sun to Mingi. Over the years, when his mind was at its darkest, there was always Yunho to bring light back. When Mingi shut himself away in his room, cursing the world and his lonely place in it, Yunho came to pull back the covers, made him eat, made him live again and Mingi hoped he had done the same over the last year. When one was weak the other became strong for them, that was how they were and Mingi smiled into the pillow held against his chest as he lay on Yunho's twin bed. His dark eyes were focused on the other who was furiously typing away on his laptop, some school assignment. Just as his eyes drifted closed Mingi saw a flash of blonde and silver. Intrigued he stood up and hovered over his friends shoulder, watching San and Wooyoung dance together in impressive harmony for amateurs.

"They're good." His statement was met with a muffled scream; he had expected the response and covered Yunho mouth with a large hand. The boy glared at him but Mingi couldn't help finding the puppy eyes cute, and so he gave an air kiss in response before letting go. "Why are you suddenly looking up dance clips?"

"It's part of my assignment. I have to choreograph for a few people and analyse and improve them in the notes. I asked these two to help me. Jongho is as well because he dances very differently; he gives some dynamics to my work?" Mingi hummed and let him keep typing for a minute, noting the slower speed of his fingers.

"Is it enough with just you four?" The dancer sighed and leaned back, head resting comfortably on Mingi's chest.

"Not really, but I can't ask Minwoo for anything more than sporadic practices so it's not like I can coach him or teach any intense choreography. Yeosang is another option but quite frankly he scares me and I don't want to ask. And with our videos..." He cut himself off, leaning forward again and rubbing eyes dark form fatigue. "Well, you know that situation anyway."

"You'll be able to use my videos again soon, might even get pity points." Yunho threw his hand back in an annoyed slap, angry with the statement, and Mingi reeled his sarcasm back in. It was still too soon. "It's enough to pass, right?" 

"Well, yeah, but it's still not the most varied analysis so I have to use performances from online. I'll lose credit on the choreographing but I can analyse them still for a decent grade." Mingi threw ideas back and forth, and although there was an option staring right at him he couldn't bring himself to say it, remembering Yunho's earlier words and so he hummed instead. He couldn't bring it up, right?

"Well, let's go to bed now. I'm tired from my shift this morning." He tugged on the others arm, and although he protested Yunho was too exhausted to argue against Mingi's insistence. 

The duo lay facing one another, Mingi having offered over the comfort pillow which Yunho now hugged against his chest like a baby under the duvet. They were content like this, just studying one another's faces and Yunho gently ran a hand over the other boy's side. Mingi shivered in response but let him continue up to his neck where he held fast, fingering the silver chain that rested loosely on his neck before flattening his hand.

"What were you going to say earlier?" Mingi attempted to turn but Yunho prevented it with his grip. Damn foresight, and he thought he was just being touchy as usual.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, what were you going to say about my assignment. You only hum that way when you're holding something back." Mingi couldn't help but laugh, his deep cadence filling the room.

"Oh my God, I almost forgot. Of course you can tell which 'hum' I use." Yunho giggled too and brought their faces closer.

"Don't you ever forget it, just the two of us, right? Like you couldn't do the same to me." Rolling his eyes Mingi pulled away and Yunho let him, knowing he would get his answer.

"Well, I know it's a long shot but Hongjoong-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung both dance, they have for years. I think Seonghwa-hyung learnt it because his family made him and I'm not sure how Hongjoong-hyung is so good... but anyway point is their both pretty good, not amateur, so maybe you could ask them?" The last sentence was said in a questioning whisper, his voice going higher as he expected a firm refusal and he didn't look at Yunho's face. God, why would he bring it up now! Stupid Song Mingi, just why?! 

When there was no response he brought his eyes back down to furrowed brows and a distant expression. "Hey, Yunie?" The pet name seemed to snap him out of it and Yunho burrowed deeper into the covers with a sigh.

"I'm too tired to decide right now, let's just sleep okay?" Shocked, Mingi just looked over the bright skin and set frown. Without conscious thought he lifted his hand to pet the soft brown strands and Yunho leaned into it; it wasn't long before he was out. Whilst he slept Mingi let himself grin at the sleeping figure. He hadn't said no. For once since that night, Yunho was considering entering Mingi's life, meeting his hyungs. To others it might not seem like a big deal, most would call him crazy for the sheer joy he was radiating but he didn't care. Yunho was finally letting Mingi enter his life. 

Mingi felt his heart grow a tiny bit warmer as he drifted off to his other half's soft breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yunho and Mingi in this fic for the contrast they offer to Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Both are aware of their feelings for some time, but whilst one relationship is stable and steadfast, the other is tumultuous and stifled, it is interesting to write the two different relationships for these couples. Yunho and Mingi have shit to work out let me tell you-  
> In other news I have begun a new project for when this one is finished or near that point so I am excited for that. It will be fun to write a completely different, separate AU since this one had been on my mind for some time and it will involve some different 4th gen boys that I also adore (and who have made an appearance in this fic already)  
> Hope you enjoyed and stay safe x


	9. All fall down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first scene I wrote when this concept got put to paper, it had changed a lot since then let me tell you because I possess no self-control and my shorter stories always turn into monster fics. So much got added to the plot but tying it all together like this is so satisfying.  
> I hope you enjoy x

"San, wake up!" The man in question just rolled over groaning, but as he did he pushed against something solid. The body on his other side huffed as well and he realised that was where the voice was coming from in the first place. "Sannie... you've got to get up and go to work."

"It's Saturday Wooyoung, let me sleep in for a little longer." It took a minute, San fighting through sleep-addled, muzzy thoughts until the situation clicked. Once it did he sat up and stared to his left, where a grinning Wooyoung was sitting, quite content and sipping a cup of coffee, in his king-sized bed. Noting his distress San watched Wooyoung place the coffee on a side table and look him up and down. Messy hair sticking up all over the place and smudged make-up were his enemy this morning and he internally cursed whichever God was listening. Why was life like this? Why did Wooyoung have to see him like this less than a day after kissing him?

"Please tell me you remember last night?" Oh, right. He was probably worried by how shocked he looked right now.

"No I remember. This headache is definitely deserved after all those shots."

"I mean... do you remember...?"

"Kissing you?" Wooyoung flinched back, clearly expecting a denial or excuse. San wasn't going to give him any, he'd been wanting to kiss the other for ages and made sure to tell him that. When he didn't answer, instead sitting frozen, San cocked his head. "What's wrong?" At that he came back into the room.

"Nothing, I just... well I guess in the past a drunk kiss normally doesn't follow through very well into the morning." San shrugged and surveyed his room. A blanket was neatly folded on his sofa and he cocked his head.

"Hey, where's Yunho?"

"Hmmm? He went to the gym earlier this morning. He looks rough by the way, his eyes are puffy. But that isn't the issue right now, did you really want to kiss me or was it a drunk thing?" San leaned in closer and gave a reassuring smile.

"You really don't know how attractive you are, do you? When I first saw you I thought that, but after spending time with you I found myself thinking, 'wow he's really amazing'. You're beautiful, smart and love the people close to you with everything you have." Wooyoung had grown progressively more red as San had gone on but began smiling shyly. "So, after all that, do you have anything to say?" He was teasing him, really he was, so what happened next stupefied him.

Wooyoung leaned in as well, and when San refused to back down he gave a wicked grin and pressed their lips together. He didn't respond at first and Wooyoung broke away quickly.

"Is that enough of a response?" A light feeling encompassed his entire body and San felt he was floating. Was this giddiness? He didn't know but he did know he really liked this man.

"To hell with it." He followed Wooyoung's retreat and kissed him properly this time. Their lips moved in tandem as Wooyoung reciprocated and San almost smiled into it he was so happy. He probed into the others mouth and Wooyoung opened, letting their tongues dance leisurely together until they ran out of breath.

"If you don't ask me to be your boyfriend after that I'm walking out the door right now." It was said jokingly but San could see the hesitation in his eyes. He sat facing him cross legged and grabbed one of his hands so he focused on him completely

"Jung Wooyoung, will you be my boyfriend?" With their similar personalities he wasn't surprised when Wooyoung knocked him over, wrapping themselves around one another and laughing.

"Of course!" Once again he pressed their lips together, but before it could get heated the phone rang and San looked over, groaning at Yunho's name on the screen. Wooyoung got off him to let him answer but rested his head on San's chest as they settled against the headboard. Yunho was put on speaker and San told him so.

"I guess the morning after went alright then?"

"Yah! Jeong Yunho!" The other boy just laughed into the speakers before continuing.

"I just thought you should know I had to get here early since Jongho had to leave. An email came through about some schoolwork that needs to be done before Monday to Hongjoong-ssi. Apparently he was trying to avoid it so Seonghwa turned up to make sure he went back to the house. He's still here actually, we were just talking about my dance classes." Yunho sounded nervous and San guessed he must be acting bashful about his work again. He really didn't need to he was a phenomenal dancer and teacher.

"Yah, I'm always telling you not to sell yourself short, don't be so worried." The hum in response seemed to be an agreement. "We'll both be there soon, tell Seonghwa I'm looking forward to seeing him again." They said their farewells and once he hung up Wooyoung patted his thigh.

"Is that the Seonghwa that's dating Hongjoong-ssi?"

"Yeah, they're very cute together." As they went to leave Wooyoung pulled him up again before they walked out the door.

"Can I ask you a favour? Can you wait to tell anyone before I talk to Yeosang?" Wooyoung knew it was lot to ask but San wasn't stupid. As close as he was to Yunho and Jongho he was happy to let Wooyoung tell Yeosang first. They were important to one another and a major part of one another's lives.

"Okay, you should invite him to the gym today. I know Yunho wants to see him again." With it agreed they left the house, Wooyoung lifting his phone to send a message to Yeosang. San grabbed his hand when he was done and was rewarded with a grin. "Don't worry, I'll let go when we get there and not a minute before."

\-----

Yeosang came to a decision the next morning. His heart had broken when he'd seen all the files, the long list of observations Wooyoung had clearly been fronting to keep track of _that man._ A man who should still be in prison but would be out on the streets before long. 2 weeks, was Wooyoung never going to tell him until he saw him at a family function or something.

He'd deliberated for hours over the course of the night, but early this morning he'd decided to hear what Wooyoung had to say; he knew his desperation was palpable. He prayed for a good excuse, one that would let him forgive the lie that had gone on for so long, but was not hopeful for it. Decision made he'd sent a text, expecting it to take another hour or so for a reply (it was 9 in the morning after a night out) but Wooyoung had replied straight away, telling him to meet at the gym.

He was walking down the back alleys now when a presence behind him made his body pull taut. Just as he was about to pick up speed another appeared in front of him and he found himself caged in as 5 guys all approached from either end. They were dressed grungy but not street-dwelling messy. Children playing gangster apparently.

"You Yeosang?" Not bothering to reply he tried to push past but clearly he'd underestimated their strength because the guy who'd asked the question threw him backwards. The bag he was carrying almost fell from his shoulders at the force.

"What's it to you?" Yeosang was nervous now, the 5 of them creating a barrier between him and the end of the alley, and when he was nervous his sarcasm skyrocketed. It always had done and nowadays he regretted his personality.

"You're the one who got our friend locked up." The guy tutted whilst the others shuffled around. There was no way out as they blocked both ends. "See, that's not good for us because even if the bastard is a jerk, he had money. How're you gonna fix that?"

Yeosang held his head high. "Why should I fix it? I have nothing to do with whatever friend you're talking about." The guy scoffed, playing with the sleeve of his jacket before throwing a punch that sent Yeosang spinning. Damn that hurt.

"I think you do. Even he didn't know your name until he found out a specific company pulled out of a deal with his parents. Daedam has a son, but he wasn't the one, so we did a little digging. He would've left well enough alone but then Daedam got involved again, tried pushing back his parole. The guys trying to spy on him helped out as well. It all came back to you, Yeosang-ssi. You're the one who gave that statement." He walked back and forward as he spoke and Yeosang saw the 2 behind him shift in impatience from the corner of his eye. "Couldn't leave it alone, hey? You just had to involve yourself again and send the big bad corporation to try and ruin it for him." Yeosang had no intention of doing so since Wooyoung hadn't even given him the option. 

"Whatever, dude, I don't give a shit about your problems just leave me alone and talk to someone who knows what's going on." Done with it he turned around intending to shove past the two behind and find Wooyoung. He didn't expect what happened next

"Hey!" Clearly not done, the other man grabbed Yeosang's arm and swung him around so his back hit the wall. The air seemed to thin but he was too far in to back down, so Yeosang narrowed his eyes and tried to steady his breaths. It was only one hand. 

Face to face they both glared, and a cruel laugh escaped the guys mouth. "Look at you, you act so superior to the rest of us when really you just hide behind rich assholes and some jocks. What did you give them in return, huh?" He looked the boy up and down before throwing him away so his head smacked the concrete. "Bet it was good for them." Yeosang knew what he was insinuating but refused to bow so he stood steady again, despite the spots entering his vision.

"Why do you care? You're just a trophy boyfriend yourself. I bet you haven't even be able to keep a girl without your money." The punch to the jaw knocked him back again, to the ground, and just when the breath began flowing the guy did the worst thing he possibly could have. He had just been demeaned in front of his friends, and was being goaded by a past Yeosang just wanted to forget; goaded by a person Yeosang wanted to forget. The guy wanted to make Yeosang feel small, Seonghwa's words echoing through his mind from one of their talks, so when he pinned him under him he got exactly what he wanted and then some.

Yeosang didn't just feel small at the imposing, threatening weight over his legs. He lashed out with a fist before both arms were pinned against the ground, weighted so they wouldn't move even as he strained. Yeosang didn't just feel small at that moment; he was fucking terrified. 

Unable to form words through the thin air, lungs refusing to move at all he began to choke, and despite the other guy's anger he faltered in confusion seeing the boy underneath him unable to draw air into his body, choking on nothing. This split second meant Yeosang was able to throw him off and curl into himself on the wet ground, but there was no stopping it now.

A panic attack, he recognised, as his body revolted at the memories in his mind and there was no-one here this time to make it stop. Wooyoung wasn't here to make it stop.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Another male voice, vaguely familiar, more footsteps and a sound of pain. Wooyoung's soothing voice and his cry as the fist connected with his cheek. Everything jumbled together in Yeosang's mind and the touch against his shoulder was unwelcome, so he kicked out and the exclamation of pain from the blonde felt good, felt safer. Unknowing Yeosang crawled to the wall and sat upright against it, still heaving. He could feel two male bodies crouch close and once again his brain felt fuzzy.

"Yeosang, Sangie it's San" The cooing tone was nice but Yeosang just couldn't focus with the two of them there. Black spots grew darker in his vision.

"San, what do we do, he's going red." San looked over the shivering form of their friend and noticed how he flinched when Yunho moved.

"Move back." Yunho looked like he wanted to argue but acquiesced, leaving only San in close proximity while he rubbed his sore stomach. "Sangie, look at me." Their eyes met and San's eyes expressed worry and sympathy that he couldn't voice at the raw animal flight in the other. "You know me, right?" He stepped close but remained in his sight. He wasn't getting worse yet, breaths growing stronger but he still seemed wary. "Hey, give me your hand, yeah?" Holding his palm out San waited.

Yeosang warred in himself. San was nice, San was safe he knew that, but everything was scary, he wasn't safe. Nothing made sense and he whined in panic at the grey wall next to his face.

"Hey, hey, eyes on me." he obeyed and the pure comfort made him move, hand given over for San to press it on his chest, uncaring of the way Yeosang's fingers clawed at the cotton of his sweater. "Breathe with me." Following the way his hand rose and fell, Yeosang breathed easier but the panic was still there. Fortunately he could focus somewhat, and knew what he needed.

"Wooyoung." It was one word but San seemed to understand, asking Yunho to call the other. When he tried to move closer Yeosang retreated so no more moves were made while Yunho spoke rapidly on the phone. San sat, not able to move closer without causing panic, not able to move away for fear Yeosang would find himself unable to breathe once San's heartbeat was removed. So they sat, and waited.

It didn't take long for Seonghwa's car to make an appearance and he and Wooyoung jumped out. Without pause the silver haired boy hit the ground running and slid to his friends side on his knees. San was quick to jump back so Yeosang could be enveloped in Wooyoung's arms, his frame shaking now he felt safe again and Wooyoung gripped his head and shoulders, avoiding his neck to comfort himself whilst supporting the scared male.

"You're okay, it's okay Yeosang." The tears began falling once Wooyoung arrived, and the other boy rubbed his back rhythmically. "Shall we go back to Seonghwa's or do you want to go back to the dorm?" Seonghwa crouched in Yeosang's eyeline and repeated the question, knowing he would only think of himself as a bother if he didn't reassure him.

"Do you want to come back to ours? Hongjoong wont mind I promise." Yeosang had never met the other boy but traversing the school to the dorms left him in a cold sweat right now, so he gave a shaky nod of consent and was hurriedly bundled into the car by Wooyoung so he could lean against a window. Yunho jumped in the front rubbing his stomach since Yeosang had already shown to be more comfortable around San than him and avoided Seonghwa's curious gaze.

"You okay?" Yunho just nodded and Seonghwa ignored the black eye he was sporting, instead keeping his eye on the shivering boy in the backseat. As his mind calmed down the blonde also remembered something else, Mingi lived in the same house. He prayed to God, for once in his life, that he was out somewhere working.

\-----

The five of them bundled through the front door in a hurry, Yeosang clinging onto Wooyoung for dear life and Hongjoong practically fell from his perch at the island. He'd been tutoring Jongho on his language essay but was quick to stumble over and assess the situation, whilst the younger watched with wide eyes as everything unfolded.

San's hair was in disarray and his clothes were ruffled but he was otherwise unharmed and had instead placed himself between the duo and the others. Seonghwa was running his hands through his hair in that way he did when he didn't know what do. He couldn't see much of Wooyoung or Yeosang from their entwined limbs and the blonde was sporting a black eye and holding his stomach. Hongjoong couldn't see his face from where he was turned away.

"Hongjoong-hyung, is there a room we can go to so he can calm down." Wooyoung's voice was steady as he held the back of Yeosang's head to his chest and Hongjoong quickly directed them to the room Yeosang had adopted for the project "Can you bring something cold for bruising and a medical kit as well, make sure there's painkillers." With that the two disappeared upstairs and San moved to follow them, but Hongjoong grabbed his arm and motioned for him to sit.

"Jongho can take them the kit and the other things. You sit and tell me what happened." He pulled his attention to his harried boyfriend and the stranger. "You two as well. Jongho?" He was trying not to raise his voice as he called the boy. "Can you bring me an ice pack for him and take everything else to the others." He motioned to the taller boy and grabbed the ice pack Jongho threw him, lifting the guys face and pausing at it's familiarity. A disbelieving chuckle escaped as he took in wide brown eyes and rounded features. "Seems we're repeating something, hey Mr. Stranger. I don't suppose you'll tell me your name now?" San's head whipped up at the familiarity.

"Hyung? You know Yunho?"

"Ahhh, it's Yunho is it?" The boy in question tried to lower his head again but Hongjoong just pressed the ice pack harder and he hissed. "Not this time kid. How come both times you ended up here you're bruised up, hmm?" San went to open his mouth again but Hongjoong shushed him. "In a minute Sannie, let's let everyone catch their breath and we'll talk in a minute." It was silent for a few minutes as Hongjoong tended to Yunho, but that was broken quickly by a key turning in the front door and it swinging open.

"Hongjoong-hyung! Seonghwa-hyung left me at the shop earlier after he promised to come and I had to walk back with these bags. I swear my fingers are about-" Mingi cut himself off seeing Seonghwa sat on the sofa next to San playing with his own fingers. "What the hell Hyung, did you drive back without me?"

"Mingi..." He ignored Hongjoong's quiet call to attention and stormed past to put the grocery bags on the island, shuffling the schoolwork over.

"That's just great, I worked all night and had to get up to go shopping because you said you were too busy..." Hongjoong once again tried to interrupt Mingi's rant but didn't need to once the tall boy's eyes settled on the group sitting in the living room; rather, his eyes settled on a specific person sat in his living room. "Yunho." His shock didn't freeze him for long, once he took in the bruise and ice pack he seemed to grow wings to get the couch and confiscate the ice so he could hold it himself. Hongjoong tactfully exited as his other hand raised to the uninjured cheek and held it with shaking fingers.

"Hey, Min I'm good, okay? It wasn't anything to do with me I helped Yeosang out. Hmmmm?" The reassurance seemed to work as his hand dropped but Mingi didn't let go of the pack and they both tensed realising all eyes were on them. San broke it.

"What the ever loving-"

"Seonghwa-ssi." The voice was quiet but held so much emotion that San was cut off. Wooyoung stood on the stairs looking down at them, his eyes tear filled and Seonghwa frowned as their eyes met. "He wants you to go up, can you make sure you check him over?" The confusion was evident on the faces of those left downstairs as Seonghwa jogged past both Wooyoung and Jongho, who handed over the box of medical supplies. Wooyoung slumped down next to San and Hongjoong noted he began picking at his cuticles as he tried not to cry. San noticed too and grabbed his hand, rubbing a soothing thumb over the skin whilst the other breathed deeply.

"Well, now everyone's calmed down..." Hongjoong settled on the others couch and ran his hand through Jongho's hair when the boy sat in front of him on the floor; clearly he was feeling a bit anxious and wanted some comfort since he was usually pretty stoic. "...I'm Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa who just went upstairs is my boyfriend and I've known Jongho here for years. San, it's good to see you again although the circumstances aren't great." San nodded. "Now you're all okay, would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Yunho still seemed to uneasy to give an answer, sat on the beanbag with Mingi, so Hongjoong looked to San and Wooyoung. The latter was still pulling himself together as San realised he would have to explain.

"Me and Yunho went to get some snacks earlier and Wooyoung and Seonghwa-hyung stayed in the gym since they didn't know the area very well."

"Why was Seonghwa at the gym anyway?" Jongho craned his head back to answer that one.

"I asked him to stay at the gym until Yunho-hyung got there Hyung, you sounded mad so I needed someone trustworthy until Yunho arrived. I guess they were talking or something" Content with the explanation he motioned San to continue.

"When we got to the alley we heard a fight, normally I wouldn't interfere since it sometimes happens between high-school thugs and such, we're between two hot-spots for their hangouts, but I noticed it was Yeosang when the guy knocked him to the ground. I couldn't get there before he had him pinned and me and Yunho fought with them until they backed off. That's how Yunho hurt his face. But Yeosang was already in the middle of a panic attack and didn't look like he recognised us until I talked to him. He also whacked Yunho in the stomach so I tried to calm him down."

"How did you do that?"

"I held my hand out for him and placed it on my chest when he held it, I was trying to get him to breathe properly." Hongjoong noticed Wooyoung looking at the other boy now, eyes full of gratitude, even if San wasn't looking Hongjoong noticed. "I wasn't sure if it would work but my mum used to do it for me. He said Wooyoung's name so I assumed he wanted him to come. I called him and he and Seonghwa arrived a few minutes later."

"I offered to let them come back here so Yeosang didn't have to go back to a crowded campus, I guess I was right in assuming you wouldn't mind." They all turned to Seonghwa helping Yeosang down the stairs. His face was bruised and a cut ran along his cheek but otherwise he was relatively fine. He was shaky but Hongjoong could tell it was more to do with the shock than anything. 

The younger male ignored Wooyoung, glaring at him when he went to stand and sat in the only armchair in the room, a clear indication for everyone else to fuck off. Wooyoung seemed shocked by this and slumped back against San who moved them into a more comfortable position. Although he narrowed his eyes Yeosang said nothing and the conversation continued.

"He doesn't need the hospital but he should ice his face as much as possible."

"Okay, so now you know what happened, Hyung, I have something to ask." San stretched forward to look at the pair on the beanbag, who had been studiously avoiding eye contact with everyone else. "Yunho, how do you know this guy; it's Mingi-ssi right?" Mingi had refused to move away from his position holding the ice pack and Yunho was forced to physically push him so he could answer.

"We're childhood friends, we've known each other since we were 6..." Yunho seemed to contemplate something, nervously running his gold chain through his fingers. "We used to dance together as well." Jongho's exclamation startled everyone else and he sheepishly rubbed his head as the collective attention turned to him.

"Sorry, but I knew it was Mingi-ssi in those dance videos Yunho-hyung had." Yunho suspiciously frowned at the maknae." What, you left it open on your laptop." Mingi, who had been watching with interest, slapped Yunho around the head as the blonde opened his mouth in an 'oh' gesture.

"Hey! What was that for?" Mingi refused to be baited and sat back with a huff, abandoning his ministrations.

"Wait a second! I know you." Wooyoung was intensely studying Mingi, who frowned at him although he leaned back. It was a pretty hilarious scene to see the sarcastic and confident boy unsure. "It is you! You were the bartender last night!"

"I know, 'the cute one'" Wooyoung blushed and retreated and Hongjoong thought this at least was familiar Mingi behaviour.

"Wait he works at the bar. And he lives here? How have I not noticed him before?" Mingi's gaze was deadpan as he looked San up and down. Yunho finally spoke and muttered in his boss's direction.

"He also dragged your ass home the other day." Gobsmacked San's jaw dropped and he seemed to be processing his own absentmindedness. Yunho just sat back with his arms crossed. Hongjoong was about to speak when he was interrupted by Yeosang. The deeper, quiet voice was so unexpected he cut himself off. He'd noticed Wooyoung's longing looks as well it seemed.

"Stop looking at me like that Wooyoung." It was firm but the dam had been opened and the silver haired boy craned towards the lone figure, as if craving any form of recognition from him.

"Are you okay?" It was a general question but there was something wrong here, Hongjoong's intuition was proved right when Yeosang scoffed in response. He was angry, and Hongjoong had been with Seonghwa enough to be able to recognise the signs of mental instability; the guy left his textbooks lying around in their room. Well shit.

"What do you think, I was just assaulted and had a panic attack; it was in front of everyone as well so no, Jung Wooyoung, I'm not okay." The entire room froze at the cold tone, and Wooyoung seemed t be floundering for anything to say against this new attitude.

"Sangie-"

"Do you even know why they attacked me earlier?" At the shake of his head Yeosang narrowed his eyes. At the edge of his vision the producer noticed his boyfriend move to stand next to the chair, a silent show of solidarity for the moment since the boy was getting emotional. "It was because of you. Because you lied to me and didn't even ask me, warm me, before doing what you did."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." His words were desperate but everyone in the room could tell there was underlying guilt as he reached the edge of the couch.

"Don't lie to me again." There was so much in that one phrase, a lifetime of open friendship in his words so palpable that no-one could interfere, even as he stood to hover over Wooyoung's desperate form. The slap of a file on the table sounded like a gunshot and everyone flinched. There was a moment of suspension where Wooyoung looked at the folder, and a sickening instant of realisation as his eyes started to glisten. "What, nothing to say? Let me tell you exactly why they attacked me... They're some of _his_ group who're very 'impatient' for his release, a release you've been trying to push back. When they were told someone was trying to block his parole, they came to me."

"He deserves to be in there longer-"

"Maybe he does, that isn't the problem. The problem is that you're not the primary victim in this case, I am. It should have been my decision, I should have known what was going on. Instead I got blindsided, with no guards because it's only now your insistence for them makes sense, and attacked for something I had nothing to do with."

"I only did it so you wouldn't have to get upset over it again."

"I'm not a child Wooyoung! There are things I have to deal with, as an adult, that will make me upset." The shout made everyone jump again and Yunho looked down at his hands, finding them very interesting while Mingi gripped his knee. "I am my own person, I can make my own decisions and I am not as weak as you think I am."

"I never said you-"

"You didn't have to. That's how you act, and in the beginning I didn't mind that because I was so messed up by everything, but I should've put a stop to it a while ago. You act like I can't do anything myself, you panic if I don't message you every couple of hours. It's smothering." It was almost as if you could see the physical blow as it hit Wooyoung, and San rubbed his back. Once again Yeosang narrowed his eyes but said nothing. This was his moment of release, everything he'd held back behind a distant facade pouring out now in a rush that couldn't be contained.

"I'm sorry." Eyes closed Yeosang refused to respond. He did, however, calm.

"I think I need some time away from you right now. Don't panic, don't send the guards and don't turn up in front of me." He flicked the case file towards him at his last words. "And sort out your court case. You seem to be losing." With that he left he room, purposeful steps meaning he didn't look back. It was everyone else who watched Wooyoung crumple, practically falling from the couch as the tears that had been building finally ran down his pale face. Hongjoong lost his support when Jongho moved and he was surprised when the maknae was the first to offer comfort, letting Wooyoung fall against his chest and cry as much as he needed.

Everyone was in a sort of suspension, where they processed and Hongjoong was aware of himself doing the same. No-one commented when Yunho moved, standing up and exiting through the front door as well. Mingi slid from his spot and wandered into his own room, away from everything. Hongjoong was left alone, until a pair of reassuring arms came down on his shoulders and they both simply watched as Wooyoung's world crumbled, San at a loss as what to do.

There were no murmured reassurances this time, because no-one could tell Wooyoung it would be okay. No-one had the right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a breather...  
> I apologise for any mistakes or inconsistencies and welcome constructive criticism x. The next chapter might take a little longer and I hope you're all okay waiting for it because I have plans, many plans...  
> Stay safe everyone and I hope the next couple of weeks are amazing! <3


	10. When Your World Crashes Down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long this took! I once again apologise for any glaring errors.  
> How did everyone enjoy the comeback. Once again I can find no fault with the new EP's songs. The only one I was dubious about was TO THE BEAT since it isn't really my style but after one or two times I found myself bopping every time the song came on.  
> Also the styleeee! They all looked so good and someone needs to save me from Seonghwa. I think I managed to get bias wrecked by every member including my bias (I firmly believe that can happen). The video was amazing too whoever edited and filmed it was a genius and I love them for that water scene x

_Yeosang held his mothers hand as they stood in front of a large oak door, the handle higher than the 4 year old's head. When it swung open it was to the smiling face of a dark haired woman, petite but beautiful and Yeosang gawked in all his 4 year old glory._

_After greetings their conversation turned to more confusing things and even if he tried to understand he didn't. Bored he swung his legs from his position on the sofa and the other woman smiled at him kindly. She was very pretty, not like his mommy who was strong and told people off a lot, but gentle and more smiley. When he told her she was like a princess she laughed and helped him down._

_"Yeosang-ah, my son Wooyoung is playing in the garden. Why don't you go and find him. He's the same age as you."_

_That was exciting and Yeosang nodded enthusiastically, happy to follow the nice man who gave him juice to a big garden. Some of it was just boring green but to the left there was a stone wall. When he stepped inside he grinned at all the colourful plants. There were so many and he hoped around between blues and reds and purples and pinks- oh._

_He paused and looked over the scene in front of him. In his excitement he'd almost tripped over a book left on the floor and he tilted his head curiously. He'd read the book and he grabbed it to flick through the pages. Someone had doodled in the margins and he frowned. That wasn't good, you shouldn't ruin books like that._

_"Hi! Who are you?" The small voice came from in front of him and when he raised his eyes he saw another boy, bigger than him but he was smaller than other people his age, and with a nervous smile._

_"I'm Yeosang. My mommy is visiting yours."_

_"Oh, okay I'm Wooyoung." His smile was still nervous and he was looking around like he wanted to go somewhere else. Yeosang noticed some dirt stains on his white t-shirt and wondered if he'd been playing in the mud._

_"You shouldn't draw in books you know." The bigger boy jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. "Someone took a lot of time to draw this and you just scribbled on it."_

_"Are you telling me off?" He sounded genuinely shocked and Yeosang huffed._

_"Yes! You drew on the book!" For some reason a grin overtook the little boy's features and Yeosang thought he was really cute when he smiled. He skipped over then and he wondered why, he looked like he wanted to leave a few minutes ago._

_"Okay, but isn't it okay to make something different than it was. It's mine now and I still left the pictures. I just made the blank spaces better so it's fine right?" Yeosang looked back down and realised he was right, the first pictures were untouched and it was just the white spaces he'd drawn in._

_"I guess..."_

_"I know. Do you like drawing?" As the two sat on the ground playing Yeosang couldn't have known just how much Wooyoung would change his life._

_It was one day almost a decade later, as he sat in a police station waiting for his mother, that he wondered whether it was a good or bad thing for the first time in his life._

_\-------_

Yeosang didn't really have a direction when he started walking, he just knew he had to get away from everything that had just happened. Maybe running again wasn't the best idea after he'd just told himself he'd face whatever was thrown his way, but at the same time when he'd made that resolution Wooyoung lying to him wasn't even a consideration.

Wooyoung had lied to him. It still hurt, his heart aching beneath his ribs but it was still beating. Every pulse pushed red blood around his body and he could almost imagine the organ bleeding itself, but no-one could see it. After 40 minutes he paused and realised he knew where he was, it was close to their high-school. Unwittingly his feet had led him here and he took a moment to spin slowly on the spot, taking in the corner shop and street vendors.

His direction came to him then. He didn't want to go home yet, something was preventing him, holding him back from that confrontation. They couldn't know yet, they would have told him. As much as he and his parents teased one another they wouldn't keep this from him. Then again he had thought Wooyoung couldn't lie to him and here they were.

The door was familiar, dark blue with a white trim and Yeosang felt himself stand tall as the pain receded into his body. He pulled forward his best smile and tapped twice. There wasn't the same butterflies that there used to be, instead he felt desperate and when the door opened he couldn't stop himself, despite all the poise he'd attempted to muster, from launching at the figure in front of him.

Yeonjun stumbled a little bit but still grabbed his shoulders. It was comfort, even if Yeonjun probably knew the same things it didn't hurt to see him because Yeonjun had made no promises. It just hurt to think about Wooyoung.

"So you know then?" The dark haired boy didn't answer and instead nuzzled in closer.

"I don't want to be alone right now." He was rewarded by Yeonjun pulling him in with a defeated sigh and shutting the door.

"Yeonjun who is it?!" 

"Just Yeosang mom. He's staying for tonight." She didn't question it and Yeosang thought he really must have spent a lot of time here last year.

Yeonjun gestured to the bedroom in silence and Yeosang hopped on his bed, resting against the wall in its centre so he had a good view of Yeonjun quickly signing off of his game and rolling towards him on his desk-chair. As he looked over him Yeosang noted that his hair was a reddish-brown and he gently carded his fingers through the fringe. It was soft and he nodded in satisfaction.

"Your hair looks good and it doesn't seem too damaged. Nicely done."

"I know, the people at the salon did a good job." It was said sarcastically to lighten the mood but it worked when Yeosang gave a narrow eyed look and huffed. "You're right though, I guess I'm lucky that my hair is so thick. My friend was a very good judge of these things" In his mind Yeosang remembered saying the exact same thing when they lay in bed together one night after a group get together, Wooyoung asleep on the sofa of this very house, and he'd run his hands through the other's hair almost obsessively.

"Well, this friend is obviously a genius." It was light but he could see determination in Yeonjun's gaze and braced himself. There was a cold chill and he got up to close the window when his friend's next words reached him

"You are, which is why I can tell you definitely know I'm not going to let this go." His body cringed in on itself and the warmth of another person seeped into him from behind as Yeonjun guided him to sit back on the bed and he sat back in his chair again. "Tell me what happened, Yeosangie." And that was it. The vestiges of his anger and frustration melted away as he let himself finally cry. He told Yeonjun exactly what had happened in the last 24 hours, and as he spoke he saw the other's gaze drift further and further as he came to terms with what his ex-boyfriend had gone through.

And that was something Yeosang would always be. Even if they were friends Yeonjun knew Yeosang more intimately than any friend should, and so as he watched him cry he held back, knowing his touch was not welcome, and his heart broke for the bright and vibrant, definitely slightly sarcastic, boy that had tried his hardest to regain some sense of normality only to have all his efforts thwarted. It was only when he had to tell him about the confrontation, about leaving that house, that Yeonjun moved and held him in his arms. In his tight embrace Yeosang sobbed and Yeonjun knew it was for Wooyoung. Yeosang had lost his anchor, his other half, his soulmate and Yeonjun had no words to make it better. All he did was give the frail, broken bird in his arms something familiar to cling to as he tried to weather the storm that had appeared overhead.

\---------

It was dark outside, he knew this because his mom had come in with dinner about an hour ago. When she'd got no response she'd left it on his desk with a few words of solace. In this house times of grief overcame them sometimes, especially around this time of year, and so they all knew better than to intervene; rather the three of them only offered a safe space to let it all out before they continued on together. The sound of muffled voices startled him, the voice too deep to be his mother or brother and Yunho tensed unconsciously before the soft tone sounded familiar. When footsteps made their way up, heavy against old wood he tried to relax. Only when Mingi spoke did the last vestiges of his tension dissipate.

"Hey, Yunho..." It was gentle in his ears and he felt the bed dip with the weight of the tall boy.

"You're heavier." Mingi scoffed but Yunho could almost hear the smile. He'd got a response and so he left everything else alone. The light flicked on, he could see the shadows through his blanket. Mingi shuffled about for a few minutes, probably organising his room knowing the obsessive clean freak he'd become living with Seonghwa-ssi, and sat back down. He sat against the headboard this time and shoved the blanket burrito to the other side of the space with cajoling to make some room. It was comfortable, too comfortable and that's why the tears came. Mingi was strong for him and his family when they couldn't be and Yunho didn't want to consider what his life would be like without him.

Yeosang was alone now, and his heart ached for he raw pain that had bled from his every word. It ached for Wooyoung, so bright and bubbly who had been holding himself to such a standard for so long he no longer knew what he was before; because Yunho could see that, the unhealthy way they clung to the other without facing what was haunting them. It was like looking in a mirror. Two boys who were each others life, hurt by not only their assailant but unwittingly by one another. Too close, different yet the same.

He'd thought he was being quiet but his shaking had alerted his bed-mate. Rather than offer any words or meaningless things, a shadow feel over his chest, fingers splayed as Mingi rested his hand over Yunho's on the pillow. A reassurance, and Yunho accepted it with his own palm, pressing them together through the thicker material. Maybe they were damaged, different from how they wanted, but they were not broken. He'd be strong tomorrow but right now he let the grief consume him

\--------

Yeosang had a plan, eyes dry he wore sunglasses and thanked whatever deity was up there for the sunny weather even if the air was chilled where it brushed under his face-mask. Yeonjun hadn't asked any questions and instead offered to drive him to the campus on Monday before going to his own classes. They'd spent Sunday in silence, Yeonjun not sure how to act and Yeosang too tired to anything except sleep. Calls had come through from Seonghwa, San and even Hongjoong, who's number had never been used on his phone, but he had ignored all of them. It was only thanks to Yeonjun's mom that he had eaten that day. His parents had phoned in the afternoon and he'd cried some more as they did, Wooyoung's parents had contacted them to tell them everything, and after 3 hours Yeosang promised to visit at the weekend and text them a few times a day. They only let him go since he had been responsible enough to go to someone they trusted, and so they agreed to wait to see him.

That didn't mean they were completely content and so Guard Park had appeared at some point outside and Yeosang just let it be. If it made them feel better so what. He wasn't angry enough to argue anymore.

Fortunately thanks to Seonghwa's eagerness to help he was ahead in his project, and ahead in his work like always, so he took the time to tune out the lecturer and sleep some more. Everything was easier when he napped.

His plan didn't consist of much really. He'd finish up here, go to his dorm room and grab some of his work to take to the storage room and then think about where to go next. As much as he was welcomed at Yeonjun's it was still awkward for him, and probably the other boy, now he wasn't in dire straits; therefore he had to come up with something else while he didn't want to stay at the dorm around so many people, and where Wooyoung had easy access.

He managed to pull out bags of clothes and designs, as well as art pads, into a pile on the bench outside the dorm, but now he had to wait for Yeonjun to come back with the car. Honestly he was beginning to feel bad about leaning on him so much. It wasn't very fair.

"Yeosang!" The shout sounded bright and airy, very different from his current feelings and he lazily pivoted to see who it was. Yunho's figure was easy to spot and subconsciously he scanned the area behind him. "Don't worry, San isn't here he's at home."

"I wasn't looking for him." Yunho hummed in deference but began hopping around, excited by the piles of bags.

"Wow, are you really going to leave the dorm?" He wasn't looking at him but Yeosang studied carefully. There was something about him, something in his tone that said he knew what Yeosang was thinking and that was unnerving. He couldn't even call him out on it because he was being so cheerful and nothing about his demeanour was offensive.

"Yep, too many people. I have to take this back to my storage and work out where to go." They were interrupted by Yeonjun, who pulled up and hopped out of the car. The two taller boys exchanged greetings and pleasantries about sports, it seemed they knew of one another, before Yeonjun threw a look to Yeosang's proximity.

"So, how do you know Yeosang then?" Yunho grinned and rubbed his own hair.

"I may have hit him with my ball... twice." Yeonjun laughed and Yeosang smiled too. "After that he visited the gym I work at."

"Ahhh, Yeosang-ah, finally decided to do some exercise." Yeosang glowered, not sure he liked the camaraderie between his ex-boyfriend and new... acquaintance.

"Not on your life." His glower was only met with chuckles and Yunho's phone pinged. The text must have been some sort of signal because he skipped over and grabbed Yeosang's hands in his, intent clear in his eyes as he grinned.

"So, from what you're saying you don't really have anywhere to stay." Both Yeosang and Yeonjun eyed one another, but the red head nodded in affirmation. He understood Yeosang's position and wasn't offended.

"Well, I guess... I was staying with Yeonjunie but that isn't a permanent thing. I'm trying to leave as quickly as possible."

"Perfect, because I may have asked Mingi to ask Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung if you can stay in your room there. Apparently you already pay rent soooo..." Yeosang didn't really know what to say and just watched Yunho continue to talk about something while he tried to process.

Yeosang had hurt Wooyoung and by proxy San, Yunho's boss and close friend, as well as having caused a huge fight. And yet Yunho had found somewhere for Yeosang to go without pressuring the tired boy himself. On his own the dark haired boy wouldn't have even considered asking Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Not only was Yeosang questioning just how Yunho knew what he needed, but also that he was willing to offer solace to someone like Yeosang who had only caused him problems. It made him want to cry.

Fortunately he held it in and with a small nod Yunho bundled him into Yeonjun's car, his friend offering to drive them there. It may have been silent as they drove but it wasn't uncomfortable, rather Yunho was focused on messaging through a grin in the back the entire drive and Yeonjun let Yeosang ponder.

The house was large, and now he wasn't panicking or upset Yeosang could get a better look at it. The place was close to the university and town meaning it was a good set up for renting. a large detached it had a path leading down the side to the door in the kitchen and it's front door was raised with decking. The front windows were protruding in a half hexagonal shape and there were some flowers that had obviously been well cared for, although presently they were looking a bit messy.

Waving goodbye to Yeonjun Yeosang turned to apologise to Yunho for having to carry so much when he noticed how stiff the other boy had become. Searching through his confusing memories of yesterday he vaguely recalled how uncomfortable to taller had been.

"Are you nervous?" Yunho sighed out a breath.

"A little. You weren't downstairs yesterday but I've been here twice now, and both times I wasn't exactly presentable." Yeosang nodded, not really understanding but leaving it for another time as the front door swung open. Hongjoong gave a careful smile and he and Seonghwa helped manoeuvre his stuff into the room. Just being here in his creative space made some of the tension melt form Yeosang's body.

"Since there isn't a bed in here you can use the room next door to sleep for now."

"Hyung, I don't-"

"It's non negotiable. You can use this room when you get a bed for it. Until then you can have the other room." Yeosang conceded, realising he wouldn't win, and when nothing else was said Hongjoong exited. Yunho looked unsure as to what to do until Mingi appeared in the doorway. The brunette gave Yeosang a toothy smile before latching onto the blonde and dragging him away.

"Well... that's new." Yeosang looked at Seonghwa who had taken a place on one of the couches.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not saying Mingi is grouchy, definitely okay with skin ship unlike Jongho who tends to cringe away from it, but he is very sarcastic. Even if he hugs you he normally has this same grin and you know he's teasing you. I think this is the first time I've seen Mingi show genuine joy like that."

"They were all over each other yesterday. It makes sense." Even Yeosang was able to tell that through his seething on the armchair.

"Your logic is correct but I've never met Yunho before yesterday so the change is new for me." Yeosang stopped rummaging and sat facing the older, intrigued by the conversation.

"He said he's been here twice though?"

"Ahhh, for that Hongjoong explained last night. Apparently he turned up a year ago with Mingi. They were both injured and Hongjoong said Yunho paid for Mingi's medical as well as disappearing the next morning with a note. I never asked what happened because I was too distracted by Mingi's injuries and after he got treated I forgot. Also, Mingi withdrew from both of us for months after that. If we tried to ask what happened he just walked out the door and we didn't see him that night. It scared us when he didn't come home so we stopped asking."

"He never said anything?" Seonghwa pondered for a moment.

"The only thing I remember him saying was that it wasn't his story to tell." They both knew what that meant now.

If it wasn't Mingi's story it must be Yunho's.

\------

By the time Friday rolled back around Yeosang was exhausted. On Monday he'd stuck with Yunho and the other had offered to give him the studio to dance in that evening since San had texted to say he was busy. Even if he didn't say it Yeosang knew 'busy' meant Wooyoung. It still hurt to think about facing him and so Yeosang pretended he didn't notice. Honestly Yeosang didn't dance much, but as he went through the basics he remembered learning he found that it was a great way to not think about everything for a while. Tuesday brought a confrontation he didn't want; he'd followed Yunho to work again but this time San had turned up and when the two locked eyes over the counter Yeosang had hurtled past and out the door to the blonde's pleading to talk. Yeosang couldn't hate San, but Wooyoung needed him right now and that meant he would try to make them talk. Yeosang wasn't ready.

After that debacle Yunho had spent the evening at Hongjoong's. The landlord and his boyfriend hadn't bothered Yeosang too much but he knew that Seonghwa and Hongjoong had both taken to jumping between the two ends of this fractured friendship, offering comfort and food where it was needed. Yeosang was grateful. Despite sharing a room with Mingi Yunho had sat in Yeosang's workroom until midnight, a steady presence and Yeosang found himself enjoying the random bursts of conversation. In fact he just enjoyed being around Yunho, the other boy was a joyous presence and lifted his mood with witty anecdotes about him and Mingi as well as sharing his dance videos. Yeosang found himself intrigued, and when Yunho offered to bring Yeosang to his other studio with Mingi the dark haired boy found himself agreeing without a second thought.

That led to Friday, and Yeosang was being put through his paces by Yunho who, despite previously stated sunny demeanour, was a demon of a dance instructor and dancer. For every move he put to Yeosang he danced a whole phrase with fervour himself. Mingi was also here, but he had been quiet and content with sitting on the only chair in the room and flicking through his phone. Apparently he had work later and was already dressed for it, dark t-shirt and black jeans covered by a black leather jacket.

The two of them both flopped against the mirror and Yeosang pretended not to notice Mingi's figure wander over and lean over Yunho, instead trying to think about what he would say to his parents. Guard Park would turn up at 9pm to take him home for the weekend and he was worried about exactly what to say. He was surprised from his musings when the whispers turned to Yunho grabbing the silver chain around the brunette's neck and pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. Mingi turned a little red but listened intently before laughing in his deep timber and straightening. It was as if they had forgot Yeosang was in the room and Mingi only grinned at his expression.

"Hey Yeosang, do you want anything from the convenience store?" He shook his head and the other boy grabbed his leather jacket and left. Yunho refused to meet his eyes as he commented on Yeosang's refusal.

"You know he'll still get you a drink right?" 

"You seem to know him veerryyy well..." He left it open and Yunho pouted at him. It might seem invasive but Yeosang was genuinely interested in these two and their story, plus it was nice to talk about someone else's friendship problems and forget about his won for a while.

"Yeosang...." Ignoring the whine Yeosang only raised an eyebrow at the blonde. If he thought Yunho was really offended he would stop but the boy remained playful, trying to hide a smile. He'd been worried about what to say after learning about the scene with Hongjoong but he was still curious, and Yunho had only been sweet to him this week. "Are you really only friends? I know I shouldn't comment because of Wooyoung," Yunho started at Yeosang voluntarily speaking Wooyoung's name. "but what just happened seemed very... intimate." He was picking his words carefully and he watched Yunho's face drop, mouth setting in a line. It wasn't angry or distressed but rather contemplative.

"Do you really want to know? I'll tell you a bit if you promise not to judge." Yeosang's face pinched.

"You haven't judged me for leaving Wooyoung this week, so I won't judge you."

"Okay... we dated for about 6 months." Well, that was unexpected. Yeosang had thought it was a crush stage but if they already dated... "I know, I know..."

"But, if you aren't together anymore then why the flirting."

"Technically we never broke up..." Yunho sounded sheepish and Yeosang gave him a typical deadpan expression.

"Okay, Yunho, I know I'm smart but your not giving me much here. What do you mean?" A breath in and Yunho finally spoke.

"We dated in our final year of high school, it was a long time coming and honestly those months were some of the best of my life. I love him." It was said so bluntly, with little thought as if it was an irrefutable fact and Yeosang felt more confused than ever.

"If you love him why are you not together?"

"Ahhh, that's the million dollar question isn't it... I guess I'm scared. The reason we ended up taking a break was because of me. Something happened with someone else, something big and I left him, with nothing but a text message, for four months." Yeosang knew a lot about Yunho, and seeing how he was around San, Jongho and now Mingi, he was hard pressed to believe he would so callously cut all ties. Yunho seemed to understand his confusion because he slid around to sit cross-legged in front of him and leaned on his hands where his elbows were resting on the floor. He was stretched pretty far and Yeosang wondered how he wasn't hurting, but tuned back in when he began speaking. "It might not seem like me, and you're probably right. But Yeosang you have to understand what happened..." His gaze turned haunted and Yeosang saw pain similar to his own there. Someone had hurt this ball of sunshine and if he was honest the dead eyes in front of him, no matter if it was just for a split second, scared him. Yunho should never have suffered enough to know such despair, it hurt the hardened heir's heart. "What happened was difficult, for both of us, and honestly it was good for us to be apart. Once I came back we met up again, exam season was over, and we needed to be friends first. Being together was too hard while I was coming to terms with everything. Mingi understood and here we are."

All Yeosang could think, was that it was sad. Tragic and heartbreaking, even if he didn't know the situation that caused it, because when Mingi wandered back in and Yunho practically lit up from his pondering to launch on his back Yeosang could see how much they meant to one another. As they tussled he smiled and finally laughed at their behaviour. At the sound Yunho and Mingi both looked over. It was the first time they'd heard the other boy laugh and they joined in with wide grins as they both fell on his lap together.

Even if he didn't have Wooyoung that didn't mean he had to be alone. He only hoped that Wooyoung had people to rely on as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First on my agenda is to say we are being blessed by comebacks and new music has been keeping me sane the last couple of weeks. And second...  
> So this took a while, and it's because I had a few things to fix in this part and the next. I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out but there's only so long I can keep tweaking this until I actually go insane. I also have a lot on my plate since results day is TOMORROW! I have been very stressed with all the iffy news about it so here's hoping x  
> That being said I hope you enjoyed this and I plan to have the next part up within two weeks.  
> Twitter: @SilverSpirit20


	11. ...I'll be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm proud of myself as a largely supernatural author for being able to get to this point in this story. We're on the home stretch now and thank you to everyone who has appreciated this fanfic because I share for others to enjoy and it makes me feel warm inside to know ya'll are reading this and past positive comments are my lifeblood.  
> That being said, let's feel a little pain and a little joy. Happy Holidays x

Wooyoung barely remembered a life before Yeosang. He must have been 4 or 5 when the small, brave child had wandered into his garden and while he didn't remember much about that meeting, every important memory of his life had Yeosang in it. From that moment it had always been Wooyoung and Yeosang to the point that there was barely a day when the duo would not see each other. If Wooyoung had to go to language class Yeosang signed up as well, if Yeosang learnt the violin Wooyoung would learn the piano. If Wooyoung decided to break into an amusement park Yeosang would be the lookout.

With how much time they spent together Wooyoung would never deny he was jealous when Yeonjun made them a group instead of a pair; and then made the bubbly boy into a third wheel. They had other friends, they were kids in school after all, but no-one had intruded like Yeonjun had. It had always been Wooyoung and Yeosang so when they started dating he was petulant, he would admit that. It took months before he would talk to them without a sarcastic comment and Yeosang himself pulled his best friend up on it, never one to beat around the bush, and told him to get his shit together.

Back then he didn't know why feelings of jealousy and resentment had washed over him so strongly; and that only increased his frustration tenfold. He'd made a lot of mistakes because of this petulance that they all suffered for; after all, even if he resented them Yeosang still cared as much as before.

Only now, as Yeosang walked out of the door, did Wooyoung finally realise why his envy had grown. His heart hurt, and even San's presence was ignored in his grief. He knew he was crying, knew he was knelt on an unfamiliar floor and that he had an audience; he just didn't care as everything crumbled. Yunho and Mingi leaving didn't break the veil that had come over his vision.

"Wooyoung?" The voice was unfamiliar, not San, and the silver haired boy lifted his head to look at the small man in front of him. San had spoken about Hongjoong and so Wooyoung knew who he was, and suddenly embarrassment made itself known. He was on the floor, crying, in this man's home and for once in his life he was embarrassed. He was never the sad one, he was supposed to be strong. "Get up, okay?" The question came with a hand at his elbow and he didn't resist when Hongjoong manoeuvred him to sit back on the sofa. San petted his hair but didn't try to hug him and he was grateful for the space. The hair petting was nice but he wasn't sure he could handle a full blown smothering right now without breaking down. Mingi reappeared from somewhere but stayed at the edges of the room to simply observe.

"I screwed up." It didn't come out as loud as he wanted, he wanted to scream and shout at himself but in the presence of everyone else he felt meek. They'd seen everything.

Hongjoong was still in front of him, sat on the small table, and he shook his head tiredly.

"Maybe you did Wooyoung, none of us could tell you if you did or not, but the thing you need to focus on now is how to fix this." The younger shook his head vehemently at the thought.

"He's mad at me."

"He has every right to be." Seonghwa was at cross legged on the floor, as regal as ever, but it was the folder in his hands that drew attention. He hadn't opened it further but the logo on the visible papers was enough to give an idea. "If you didn't tell him about this happening, Wooyoung-ssi, then you did indeed screw up."

"Seonghwa!"

"I'm right Hongjoong, and he knows it too. These are court papers and your name isn't the one on the plaintiff. It's not your court case, is it?" Wooyoung felt terrible, like he was going to be sick as it finally dawned on him what he had done while he was trying to protect his most important person. He'd lost him instead.

"No."

"Does that mean it's Yeosang's?" Hongjoong was confused and Seonghwa put down the papers to shuffle closer. Wooyoung felt his tears pool again and tilted his head up to try and blink them away.

"Yes."

"That doesn't explain what just happened though!" Hongjoong grabbed Wooyoung's hands tightly as San retrieved his own to gesture wildly with his words. "I get he'd be upset, but he made such a scene and said so much shit. It doesn't-"

"San!" The words came from his mouth even if he tried to keep them in. He didn't understand none of them did. 

"What?" It was soft again now. He appreciated the sentiment but it was his fault.

"I deserved everything he said." His words were choked as he almost started crying again.

"We're talking in circles." Mingi's deep voice suddenly cut in. "We don't know enough to judge, San, so we should leave it be. They'll sort it out."

"Aren't you the least bit curious about what this is about." Wooyoung could hear San wanted to know desperately.

"It's not our place." Seonghwa's psychologist side had come out.

"I'm a little curious as well, I have to admit. This is something that's clearly hurting them both and now they're hurting each other. We could help, maybe." Hongjoong's hand was warm on his. Silence fell for a few seconds before the last voice in the room piped up.

"It's a sexual assault case." Every head in the living room whipped around to the youngest, who had sidled over behind Seonghwa while they were all debating and taken out the forms. Whilst they were disagreeing he'd flicked through each page and even with his limited understanding of all the technical stuff, Wooyoung knew _those_ words were easy to understand.

"Choi Jongho!" Hongjoong went to grab the papers and Jongho didn't resist, didn't have to since he had it ingrained in his mind and Wooyoung froze. Someone had actually had the guts to open that monstrosity. He certainly hadn't, since he'd been told what was in there before it was handed to him. He hadn't managed to muster the courage before everything happened.

"I want to leave." The words were said quietly but they all heard, everyone was in tune with Wooyoung's actions right now and he needed out.

"Shall I take you back to the dorm?" At San's question he shook his head vigorously. That would mean he would be alone.

"Can I go to yours?" Although he was still shocked San took it in stride now he had something to do and Seonghwa hopped up to drive them. The entire journey Wooyoung felt his stomach roil with distaste and guilt. It was hitting him now, the adrenaline fading out, that he'd truly screwed it up. When they got upstairs he just stood in the living room as he processed and San hovered. He wished he could make his mind stop as the bile began creeping up his throat. When he could no longer swallow it down he threw himself towards the bathroom and made it just in time to empty the contents of his stomach in the toilet bowl.

Though all of this San patted his back and whispered words of comfort. He wanted to believe them so badly, but his broken heart screamed at the thought. Would it get better?

\------------

3 days. It had been three days since everything had happened and Wooyoung hadn't left San's apartment. In reality he barely left the bed, and when he did it was only to move to the sofa and back. Like a puppet with its strings cut he would follow the other boy as he dragged him to eat food in front of the TV, and then stumble back to sleep. Every morning his first thought was to check on Yeosang, to text him and see where he was and it was as he picked up his phone each time that he remembered the other boy's words and stopped himself. San had come home yesterday with the first bit of news he'd managed to garner about Yeosang since Yeonjun had messaged him. When he heard that he'd been with Yunho both relief and jealousy had warred in his head. Yeosang had people, but it should be him next to him like it always was. This was unfamiliar territory.

It was easy to analyse himself when he laid there, easy to tell himself in his head that he was being ridiculous but when it came to actually motivating himself he didn't have the energy to do it. It was in the middle of the third day, as he ignored yet another call from the company, that he was surprised by a sudden weight on the duvet. It was small, and warm, and cream and brown fur popped over the lip of his cocoon.

"Oh my God!" Wooyoung flinched as the animal, cat, began pawing at his chest purring. His dazed moment had come to an abrupt end as he looked over it's dark face and light tan fur. "San!" His nervous yell was interrupted as quickly as his new friend found a comfortable spot, otherwise known as the spot she had landed on, and curled up still purring.

"Oh! Byeol you're back!" San hopped on the bed and got one of the most disgusted looks Wooyoung had ever seen for disrupting her snooze. She still pushed into his hand where he rubbed her cheeks and purred louder. "Wooyoung, this is my cat Byeol. She tends to go out a lot and keep to herself when strangers are around. It's why you haven't really seen her." He eyed her burying herself further into Wooyoung t-shirt. "It seems like she likes you though."

Without much thought Wooyoung's fingers brushed through the fine strands and he found himself smiling for the first time in a couple of days. San disappeared but he didn't really notice as the cat took all of his attention. She was so calm and playful, rolling around on his stomach and batting at his fingers where he wiggled them in front of bright eyes.

"San?..." When he did notice the other was already returning with a fresh bottle of water and snacks. He barely glanced at them, before spurting the words that had been bugging him underneath his own self pity. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" San sounded genuinely confused and Wooyoung felt himself melt a little at how adorable it was. 

"For all of this. We literally started dating the day everything happened. I wouldn't be surprised if you swore off of relationships for good now." San smiled and waved the water in front of his face so he would drink, before crawling up to sit next him in the bed.

"Even if we hadn't decided to go out, I'm still your friend Wooyoung. I still care if you're okay and I want you to be healthy. If you need me to be here I will be, not only because we're dating but because you've become a very important person to me." Well, that was frickin sweet and the silver haired boy felt tears build and drop from his eyes. Curse his emotional ass. "Hey... don't cry..." The tears were brushed away by a gentle thumb over his cheekbone and he smiled, a genuine happy one, at San in earnest.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

San was too good to him. The day they started dating was the day Wooyoung's life had fell apart, and rather than running for the hills as most people would have done San had been there without complaint. Having someone to force him to get up, to tell him to stop moping and to simply be there was the only reason he even felt like a fraction of his old self. That was why he had come to this decision. He wanted to tell someone what he'd been bottling up for months now and San was always waiting for Wooyoung to come to him.

"Do you want to know? What's going on I mean?" Although he flinched while looking over the takeout menu, the blonde didn't react in any other way except to hum. 

"You know I do. But I told myself I'd wait for you to tell me. I want to know so I can know you, and Yeosang, better. So I know enough to help."

"You have been helping, more than you know. Even if it hasn't seemed like it you've made sure I've been eating, and you told me about Yeosang. I won't go into details because like Yeosang said," Wooyoung's lips twitched up sadly at the thought of what Yeosang had said. "It's not my place to say anything, but just know it happened at a party. Yeosang always hated going to them, but he was sad after a break up and wanted to let loose. I promised myself I would stay with him the entire time because as tough as he acts he's always been one to get scared of crowds easily. He went to the bathroom for a minute and I got distracted. Some... hot guy was flirting with me and-" Wooyoung cut off as he choked and San rubbed his back gently. "I must have moved away for about 5 minutes, no longer than 10, but when I tried to find him again I couldn't. He just wasn't there. When I did find him I suppose you can guess what I found." He took a deep breath.

"You can stop. Anytime."

"I know, but we're just getting to what happened after. I felt useless, I was thrown aside like I was nothing and couldn't help him. It was only when Yeonjun and this other guy turned up that they could put the guy down and stopped him. I promised him I would always be there and when it mattered most I wasn't; so I swore I would never screw up like that again. If I'd just _been_ there it wouldn't have gotten to that point." San kept up the circles on his back and Wooyoung curled up against his side, happy to let them sit in silence as San digested what he had heard.

"So you stayed with him, tried to keep protecting him from everything."

"Yeah. But by doing that, I'm beginning to realise I took away a lot of his choices. And I took over his life when he couldn't fight back." The tears fell and he whined into San's chest. "I'm a horrible person. I took advantage of how broken he was to make myself feel better." He could feel San kiss his head and then lift his chin so he was looking right into dark eyes; convicted dark eyes.

"I don't think you were wrong in the beginning. I don't know Yeosang, but seeing him on Sunday I could tell he was so shattered. If that is even a fraction of how he was in the beginning than he needed you then. How I think you were wrong, was not letting up when he grew stronger. It isn't just Yeosang who needed help, Wooyoung, and now you need to help yourself." He blinked slowly. "You need to help yourself so you and Yeosang can get back to some semblance of normalcy. It probably won't ever be what it was, but it can still be you and Yeosang. Okay?" It was more than okay and underneath the tears, Wooyoung felt his heart grow with the absolute adoration in those eyes. Despite what he'd said, despite opening up about his greatest failure, San only looked at him gently and with understanding. It's more than he was hoping for and without conscious thought he surged forward and pressed their lips together. In spite of his eagerness they quickly settled into a slow make out session. Between the giggles and smiles their lips pressed together again and again.

Without warning the doorbell rang and San groaned from his position hovering over Wooyoung on the couch. Neither of them moved and they barely breathed, waiting to see if the person would get the hint. Unfortunately they didn't, and San huffed and stood, letting Wooyoung sit up and collect himself whilst he opened the door. Hongjoong barely said hello before he was in the flat and placing bags of food on the table.

"Hyung, what are you doing here?" Hongjoong quickly looked over the state of the cushions and the flush on their cheeks and Wooyoung felt mildly embarrassed as the older grinned devilishly at him.

"Well, originally I came to bring some of Doyoon-noona's food since she visited this week, but now I'm seemingly interrupting a make-out session." Wooyoung's face was on fire and San whined out a drawn out 'Hyuunnnggg!' and Hongjoong laughed at them both. "Okay, I won't say anything else. I was worried since I haven't heard anything, and this was good excuse to come over since I know San doesn't really cook dinner foods."

"Yep, I got that the last few days. He ordered takeout."

"Hey! Takeout is better than what I would have cooked, at least it wouldn't have given you food poisoning." The jovial atmosphere was nice and Wooyoung found himself liking Hongjoong. He was taking charge in an almost unnoticeable way, but still he didn't linger and took the cues from them very well. His attention fell on Wooyoung alone as San went to get plates and he sat next to him, leg pulled up underneath him and eyes kind.

"How are you doing? Me and Seonghwa were worried with how you left, and I know San has been giving us updates but it isn't that same as seeing you in person. Sorry if it was a bit abrupt." Wooyoung shook his head and gave a smile. Even if it was shaky it was genuine; Hongjoong was a nice guy and he remembered how he'd helped that day.

"I'm sorry for bringing everything to your house, Hongjoong-ssi. I never meant-" Before he could continue Hongjoong raised a hand to silence him. His smile stayed.

"Call me Hyung, Wooyoung-ah. Also, I would never be mad at you _or_ Yeosang for that. My house is a safe space, for everyone and what they're going through. I promised, as did Seonghwa, that when we bought it would be somewhere without judgement for people like us who just needed to know they had somewhere to go back to. It did come out of left field, and I can't deny, I wasn't prepared for so much. However, know that you are welcome to come to me whenever it is needed." Wooyoung's throat felt tight and he scoffed at his emotional state.

"For God's sake. I've cried so much today." Hongjoong patted his arm as San came back and settled between them with the food.

"That's okay, crying is healthy sometimes. It's the best way to let it all out and let others know when you're not feeling great. I'm sure you're due for a cry." He let the two eat their meal in comfortable silence whilst he messed around with something on his phone. When they were done he waited fort hem both to settle, clearly wanting to say something else. "I also have something else to tell you, from Yeosang." Wooyoung froze and swallowed. San took his hand and placed it in his lap so he could run his fingers over the silver-haired boy's knuckles.

"Okay."

"He wanted me to let you know he's staying with me and Seonghwa. He already kept his stuff at ours, as I'm sure you're aware." Wooyoung nodded his assent. "Well, we asked him to move in if he didn't want to be in the dorms. It was more Seonghwa than me, but I asked Yeosang to let me tell you so you wouldn't worry." It felt different, knowing Yeosang was still thinking about how Wooyoung was doing despite his own struggles. He really was stronger than Wooyoung gave him credit for, and there he realised San was right. He needed to help himself now, because Yeosang would settle for nothing less. If he hurt knowing Yeosang was in pain, it only made sense the other would feel the same way.

Hongjoong seemed to wait for a response and Wooyoung lifted his head to meet those eyes; kind eyes.

"Thank you for telling me, Hyung. Look after him if he needs it." Hongjoong smiled and ran his hand over the younger's head on his way past. They both stood to see him out and he inclined his head a little to Wooyoung.

"I am always there for the both of you. But make sure you eat something more substantial than takeaway." San exclaimed as the small man made an escape and got in his car, and the couple closed the door as he drove away. San made to sit back on the couch but Wooyoung paused and picked up his phone to dial someone. When he got through and put on hold he answered the unspoken question in the other's eyes.

"I want to do this right, so I'm calling the therapist Yeosang uses to see if he can either take me on or point me towards another good therapist." San flopped back and the pride in his eyes made Wooyoung more sure than ever in his decision. He was helping himself now, because they could rely on other people now, not just each other.

\-------------

He had taken to sitting in the café for hours at a time and knew it was beginning to bother the lovely old lady who ran the place. Jieun-noona was on maternity leave so she wasn't here to pry and Ajhumma wouldn't interfere unless he asked her. She did, however, steadily supply sweet drinks to try and lift his mood. He really loved this woman.

The café was an escape as he tried desperately to claw his work back after taking a few days off and then another day after his first therapy session. The business world waited for no-one and he still hadn't explained his work situation to San, they hadn't really had the family talk yet, and so here he was sitting at his table with a computer trying to make plans and organise meetings without bothering the other boy by taking constant calls and spreading his papers throughout his house. Something had to give because he was floundering back in the real world.

Today Ajhumma wasn't here and there was a single part timer at the counter, so when he entered and sat at a free table he quickly realised he would need to actually walk up to the counter on his own. The queue had increased since he sat and his watch told him this was probably the artsy students coming out from class. The café was a popular spot since it was so close to campus and over the years it has been open there was an unspoken set time for different cliques to use the space. It wasn't set in stone but if you wanted to study it was good to know who you didn't want to run into.

The poor part timer seemed flustered and Wooyoung was still 4 people from the counter. Those in front were beginning to grumble and he felt a little bad, so without much thought he wandered up to the counter and behind it. Looking at the guy, now he got closer, he found him quite short with pitch black hair.

"Sorry, sir, but you can't be back here." He'd said it in a whisper so the other customers wouldn't hear but Wooyoung just grinned and went round the back to grab an apron. As he moved past to the coffee machine he leant in to speak in his ear.

"Don't worry so much, Ajhumma taught me to use the machines. You take the orders and I'll make the drinks, kay?" It was a testament to the worker's stress that he didn't question anything else and just went back to the counter whilst Wooyoung got started. 

After about 20 minutes it had calmed down and the two of them took a deep breath at the same time as they relaxed.

"Thank you. Ajhumma said she'd be back before the next rush but she said traffic was bad. I couldn't say I couldn't do it." Wooyoung grinned and pulled off his apron as they went into the back room.

"Don't worry, she wouldn't have held it against you. But it's good I was here." He spun around and dipped his head as he introduced himself. "I'm Jung Wooyoung. I've been coming around for years and Ajumma and Jieun-noona are both close friends of mine." The other bowed gratefully.

"I'm Seo Changbin. Sorry about taking up your time." 

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I actually enjoy it." They had migrated back to the counter and Wooyoung brought his drink over to the stools on the edge not next to the window. Changbin did an order by himself and Wooyoung pointed out the attachment he needed before sipping at his latte. "How long have you worked here then?"

"One week. I was not prepared to be running the place during a rush on my own." He sounded annoyed and Wooyoung's smile stayed.

"Yeah, nice celebration of your first week, getting thrown to the wolves."

"Have you ever worked here then. You knew what you were doing."

"No, just watched and made my own when they're busy. I work at the family business so I never had the time."

"You should. And I'm totally not saying that because I'm the only part-timer at the moment." His voice said the total opposite and the sass was appreciated. A message came through on his phone and San's announcement that he was at the gym now made him smile softly instead of the grin he'd been sporting and he began drinking his latte in earnest.

Ajhumma appeared just as he was finishing up and he hopped down and greeted her before walking backwards to the door.

"Sorry Ajhumma San's finished school. I'll see you soon. You've got a good part timer, he's got potential." With a thumbs up he turned and hopped out the door before speed walking away. The store owner just stood frozen for a minute and Changbin noticed.

"What's wrong, Ajhumma?"

"He was _smiling_... what did you say to him?" Changbin was startled by how emotional she seemed at one guy's smile.

"I don't know. He helped me serve the customers and we just talked?" Without another word she put on her apron, leaving Changbin confused by what had just happened.

\----------

He knew it was coming but being pulled away on a Sunday, only 2 weeks after everything had happened, for a _board meeting_ was still rage inducing.

His work had been slacking between a few breakdowns in which San had to intervene and 2 therapy sessions where he was told in no uncertain terms not to push himself, and so he had finally called his dad and explained everything. He wasn't just a worker, but also a student and even without monitoring Yeosang, he was struggling under the weight of his choice to work under his parents. The man had been ringing him incessantly whenever he had free time, as had his mother, and so when he finally explained they understood. They weren't blind, they knew how important Yeosang was to Wooyoung and knowing about the conflict, they were more than happy to support him and accept his lacklustre work. The board and directors were not however. It had come to a point where they'd had enough. He'd proven those with negative opinions on his involvement right in their minds, they didn't care about his personal life or that he was only 20. To them he had failed and he had to watch as his father battled away against their onslaught.

"We're just concerned about the future of this company if the young mister Jung is unable to meet deadlines with such a pithy workload." Wooyoung wanted to glare but settled for maintaining a sharp, clearly cold, face at the comment. His father glanced over as if waiting for him to say something, but Wooyoung had nothing to add because it was true. In two weeks his perfect work persona had crumbled and given under his grief; and that wasn't even the biggest issue.

In his mind Wooyoung didn't even know if he wanted to take on the work. He had always been given the option to opt out while he was in university, his parents were very clear on that, but he'd felt like he had to be responsible for his place and seem adequate for the job. Now he couldn't care less. He was young only once and would spend the majority of his life around these people, he really didn't want to waste these years anymore trying to be the best he could. Yeosang always told him he was enough as he is, maybe he should start acting like it.

A buzzing from his pocket distracted him and while the group were distracted by the Chairman, who was still refuting claims of incompetency and trying to calm everything down, he opened the new message with trembling hands. The name on the screen didn't disappear and his breath jolted as he read Yeosang's message. His eyes locked on to every word like they'd vanish if he blinked but they didn't. They were there and real.

As he read through he began to choke up, throat becoming tight as he realised just how far they had fallen for Yeosang to do what he did. And he was sorry. He wouldn't cry though, because he knew what to do, and with the final line Yeosang had given him the push he needed. It was okay to choose himself.

The murmuring ceased when he rose slowly but he didn't see the wide eyes and frowns of the board members. All he saw were those bottomless brown eyes that glimmered with promise as he spoke. The suited figure by the door just smiled and to Wooyoung, that light weightless gesture had him on cloud nine.

"You are correct, my workload has suffered as I've begun my studies. This was a possibility me and my parents considered before I began but there were certain things that required my attention, however as of now they have been concluded. Therefore I would like to take this time to state my future plans." His eyes dropped at that moment to lock with his father's gaze. The man showed no disappointment, instead Wooyoung could read the acceptance of the Chairman at his son's decision. "I will be leaving the company for the time in which I will study, and return after I have graduated with more maturity and focus. At that time I can promise you all there will be nothing else to draw my attention away from this company and it's success." Finally his eyes met those of the man that had outrageously questioned his work ethic, brave but foolish to do so since all the man's eyes showed him was greed and self-loathing. "I bid you all farewell and hope to work to the best of my ability in a few years with your aid." 

His piece was said and as he strode from that room, eyes following him but all he wanted was to catch up with the figure that had vacated the room as he ended his speech. He didn't have to be confused, because he and Yeosang had grown up here, and their meeting spot was set in stone. The garden at the back of the building was empty at this time and he barely noticed the other 6 as his eyes locked on Yeosang, who was dressed just as formally as himself and he choked out a sob before he willed his legs to move faster.

Yeosang's arms were open when Wooyoung launched into them and the duo almost fell in their haste to pull the other closer; San and Hongjoong were the only reason they didn't.

"I did it." He breathed it out, shoulder's feeling lighter and Yeosang squeezed impossibly tighter. "I'm sorry, Sangie. I'm so sorry." It sounded weak to his ears, but Yeosang just gave a wet chuckel and he knew it was accepted. He'd spend the rest of his life making up to the other.

"I never blamed you. I hope you know that. We got through it, right." A shaky nod and Wooyoung finally pulled away, although he didn't let go of Yeosang's hand as he faced the others. They were all here. Hongjoong stood in front of Seonghwa as the older folded over his shoulder to keep him in the shelter of his body. Jongho stood next to them and gave a thumbs up whilst Yunho gaped at the building itself, in awe of it's grandeur. It was only when Mingi poked him in the ribs that he turned his face back down to smile, bright like the sun. Possibly the best thing to happen, though, was San coming up behind them and placing his arms around each of their shoulders; Yeosang didn't even flinch.

"Why are you all here?" Hongjoong smiled and detached his clingy boyfriend to Take Wooyoung's free hand.

"As if we wouldn't be. Yeosang asked us to come, and none of us would have said no for you two." He squeezed the older's hand.

"Thank you, Hyung. It means a lot." He was distracted by San whispering in his ear as Hongjoong went to annoy Jongho whilst Seonghwa tried to mediate.

"So, I think you haven't told me some things." The flinch the silver-haired boy gave in response was enough to convey the guilt and he pouted when both Yeosang and San grinned in unison at the motion. "What?"

"Oh, don't worry San, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Did you know Wooyoung got us both arrested once?" It was said jokingly and San laughed, the two leaning heavily on each other and Wooyoung gaped at the camaraderie that was coming out of left field. His two favourite people were acting like they'd been friends for years. He was trying to recover form the emotional whiplash.

Without warning he was bowled into by Yunho and Mingi, the latter having the blonde in a headlock as they all went down together. Wooyoung couldn't even be mad as his Dior suit was suddenly covered by dew and grass and Jongho joined the mock fight whilst Hongjoong stepped back. Seonghwa just shook his head long-sufferingly.

Suddenly he really wanted to regret making new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Update...?  
> I've explained this in the recent chapter update, but I've been struggling mentally and, more recently, my household has had a corona case. Positives, I guess, are that it means more writing time since we're self isolating and I can spend time with our two new kittens x Negatives, I cannot see half of my close family this Christmas (I'm from a split family). But at least I have writing.  
> On a better note, I am just getting through all the award show performances and once again, ATEEZ on stage has blown me away. They have such high quality performance and the outfits!


End file.
